The Next Level
by RiGbYmAnIaC
Summary: what happens when Eileen want's to go to the next level with Rigby, and in that case what is "the next level" for her. I can't tell you, you have to read and find out... ;D It's not what you think... Eileen X Rigby!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>okay RiGbYmAnIaC here, I decided to take a break from Rigbysochill for a few days, because I can't think of what to write next. I tried to think of some other ideas and truly all my other ideas were really awful... yeah, I can't really write comedy, I'm better at romance then anything. Anyway I hope you like this new story I came up with.<em>

* * *

><p>Rigby and Eileen had been going out for a week now, and Eileen thought Rigby would be fine with going to the next level, but she wasn't really sure how he'd handle it. Rigby walked through the door to the coffee shop Mordecai close behind, "Hey Margaret, Eileen in the back?" Rigby asked.<p>

"Yeah, she's back there. Do you want me to get her for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Rigby replied.

Margaret walked into the backroom a place where only employees and their family are supposed to be, "Eileen, your boyfriend is here."

"Send him back here please tell him we need to talk in private," Eileen said.

Margaret walked back out, "Rigby, Eileen wants you in the back, she said she wants to talk to you in private."

"Ohhhhhh, looks like someone's getting dumped," Mordecai said.

"Shut up!" Rigby shouted getting down from his stool he walked slowly towards the back room, was she really wanting to break up with him, but he thought their relationship had been going great, sure he was a little insensitive at times, but that was just him, that was the guy Eileen wanted, Right? He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, sweetie," Eileen said kissing Rigby on the cheek.

"Hey," Rigby replied, "What's this 'private talk' you wanted to have so bad?"

"Rigby, you know I love you right?" Eileen said.

"Yeah, and I love you," Rigby said.

"Okay, well I think it's time we took it to the next level," Eileen said.

"You don't mean?" Rigby said already knowing what the next level was.

"Uh huh," Eileen nodded.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" Rigby asked.

"I'm positive, and I think my parents are too," Eileen said.

Chapter 2

"So, Eileen thinks you're ready for this?" Mordecai said shocked as Rigby told him what happened.

"Apparently, and dude, I can't let her down!" Rigby said now scared.

"I know dude, you screw this up and you and Eileen are screwed," Mordecai said.

"That's why I need your help dude," Rigby begged.

"I don't know why should I help you with this?" Mordecai said looking for something more then begging.

"Dude come on, what do you want?" Rigby said desperately.

"Hmmhmm , I want 5 free solids and you doing my chores for 2 days," Mordecai said expertly.

"WHAT!"Rigby screamed.

"Hey, you don't want to screw it up for Eileen do you?" Mordecai asked mockingly.

"No," Rigby stated.

"Okay, so we have a deal?" Mordecai inquired.

"Deal," Rigby said shaking hands with his friend.

"Mordecai, I don't know if I want to do this," Rigby said.

"No, dude, no backing down now, Eileen expects you to do this so we have to train you," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, but It's hopeless, I just can't be trained to do this," Rigby said.

"The way I see it, you're like a puppy, we need to make you into a dog," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, well I'm sure training puppies is easier then training me," Rigby said.

"No, you're just like a puppy, you can be trained using treats," Mordecai said.

"What? I'm not eating dog treats if that's what your thinking!" Rigby yelled.

"No, dude, not dog treats," Mordecai reached in a bag, he had been holding," video games."

"Is that the new Dig Champs game!" Rigby said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but you don't get it unless you impress me," Mordecai said.

"Awww, what , dude!" Rigby said pouting.

"Well, if you want it that bad, then impress me," Mordecai said.

"Fine, I'll try," Rigby said.

"Okay, so Rigby, what kind of degree do you plan on getting," Mordecai said making his voice deep.

"A degree? Hahaha, dude you have to be kidding me, I'm a high school dropout!" Rigby said laughing. Well he laughed until he got hit in the head with a rolled up newspaper, "OW! Dude!"

"No, bad Rigby!" Mordecai said.

"What did I say?" Rigby asked throwing his hands up.

"You never, NEVER, say you're a high school dropout in front of the people, NEVER, even if you have to lie," Mordecai explained.

"Whatever dude, but that really hurt," Rigby said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well that's what you're going to get every time you say something wrong," Mordecai said.

"Okay, I think I've got it now, let's try again," Rigby said now feeling refreshed.

"Okay, Rigby, What kind of job are you going to get?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, well, I do have some experience with astronauts, so probably something in that area," Rigby said.

"Good boy," Mordecai said petting Rigby on the head.

"Dude quit it!" Rigby said trying to push Mordecai's hand off his head.

"Come on, I always wanted a dog," Mordecai replied.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>It took a lot of hard training and Rigby getting hit in the head a bunch of times, but finally the day came. "Okay, dude, don't stress, go but her some flowers, and remember everything I taught you," Mordecai said handing Rigby some money he pushed him out the door.<p>

"Okay, okay, I got this go in hand her the flowers and go with the flow," Rigby said as he walked in the coffee shop. When he got there, he found someone kissing Eileen on the cheek.

"Hey, back off, that's my girl," Rigby said walking over to the guy who was no taller then him.

"Rigby, honey, come here for a minute," Eileen said pulling Rigby aside.

"What's up with that, I thought you loved me," Rigby said.

"I do love you honey, that's my dad," Eileen said pointing to the guy whom he had yelled at.

"Oh, uhhhh , sorry sir, I just you know, don't like coming in to see a different guy kissing my girl," Rigby said trying to apologize.

"It's okay," he replied holding out his hand he said," my name is Derek, I am Eileen's father."

"I'm Rigby, Eileen's boyfriend," Rigby replied shaking his outstretched hand.

Eileen smiled and thought, 'okay, one parent down, the other to go.'

"So, Dad, where's mom?" Eileen said hugging Rigby.

"Your mother went to the restroom, she should be back in a few minutes," he said.

As if on cue, Eileen's mom walked through the door, "Hi, Mom," Eileen said.

"Oh, hi honey," she said kissing Eileen on the forehead.

"Mom, this is Rigby, my boyfriend,"Eileen said.

"Oh, hello, Rigby, I am Eileen's mother, Hannah," she said.

"Hello," Rigby said shaking her hand as well.

"Eileen, honey, you said we were going somewhere fancy?" her mom asked.

"Oh, yes, we are going to a fancy Italian restaurant," Eileen said grabbing her purse.

"Oh, Italian food does sound nice," she said.

"Yeah, sweetie, you always make such good decisions," Rigby said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, then let's get going," Derek said suddenly getting very uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>So,did you like it? I'm gunna try to upload at least 3 new chapters each week. So anyway I hope I get farther into this story, but to do that I'm gunna need some comments. RiGbYmAnIaC out! :))<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys, so I wan't really sure about putting this story on here or not but your comments have made me change my mind!Thank you guys soooooo much for all the positive comments! okay, I know you want to read to find out what happened with the date sooo... here we go!<em>**

* * *

><p>In Rigby's opinion this "date" hasn't gone very well at all. First off he found out Eileen's dad is a comedian, too bad his joke he told was so good it made him spit his water all over Eileen's mom. As if that wasn't enough, when the bill came out nobody could decide on who to pay it, Rigby said he would, but Eileen's dad insisted. Finally, with some help from Eileen, they decided to split the payment. He just wanted this night to end on a good note, not a bad one.<p>

"So, Rigby, where did you say you worked again?"Derek said his eyes locked on the road.

"Mallard Park, straight ahead," Rigby said.

Everyone jumped as Eileen's mom gave a little shriek, "OH! Derek! Don't you remember this is the place we got married!"

"Oh, yeah, hey Rigby is that high strung bubblegum machine still here?" Derek said with a laugh.

"You mean Benson? Yeah, he's still here," Rigby said.

"Tell him his old pal Derek said hi," Derek said.

"I will sir, goodbye," Rigby said kissing Eileen and then hopping out of the car.

"Goodbye, son," Derek said with an approving smile.

Rigby smiled back, "Bye dad."

When he walked back in the house he wan't surprised to see Mordecai sitting on the couch waiting for him,"Rigby! How'd it go! You didn't screw it up did you? Did all my training pay off?"

"I spit water in her mom's face, and I fought with her dad for the bill," Rigby said with a shrug.

"DUDE! We did all that training! I thought you had really turned into a dog! Great just great!" Mordecai yelled.

"Dude, give me a chance to finish, at the end of everything he called me his son, so he approves of me," Rigby said.

"Oh, well in that case, I think you've earned this," Mordecai said as he pulled out Dig Champs 2,"you have officially turned from a puppy into a... ummm...uhhhh... a slightly larger puppy."

"Aw, what!Why not a dog?" Rigby whined.

"Because you spit in her mom's face and fought with her dad," Mordecai said back.

"Whatever dude, small dogs are the bomb!" Rigby said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sure, but the big dogs," Mordecai paused to pick up the second controller and punch a button, game over popped up on Rigby's part of the screen,"always wins."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves in the Park when Eileen came strolling down the sidewalk.<p>

"Hey honey!" Rigby called waving her over.

"Hey Rigbaby, can we talk for a minute?" Eileen said.

Rigby heard Mordecai chuckle at his new nickname, but he ignored it,"Sure baby."

Rigby led Eileen over to a bench and they sat down,"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Rigby said.

"I want to meet your parents," Eileen said positively.

"Are you sure?" Rigby said looking down.

"Yes, Rigby, I've been thinking about this a lot, and I really do want to meet them," Eileen said taking Rigby's hand.

"Well. . ." Rigby said thinking it over.

"Please Rigbaby," Eileen said batting her eyes.

"Well okay, but only for you," Rigby said giving up.

"Yay! Okay see if your parents are up for lunch tomorrow, it's saturday, so I know you have the day off," Eileen said.

"Okay, well, I should be getting back to work," Rigby said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Eileen said turning to leave.

"Oh, and Eileen," Rigby said, but before she could answer he pushed his lips onto hers,"I love you and all that stuff."

"Awww, I love you too," Eileen said returning the kiss.

When Rigby got back to the pile of leaves Mordecai was smiling,"What?" Rigby said a little annoyed.

"Oh, nothing Rigbaby," Mordecai said laughing.

"Shut up! Eileen's just trying out new nicknames is all," Rigby said blushing.

"No dude, Rigbone is a nickname, Rigbaby is a baby name," Mordecai said still laughing.

"Just stop talking," Rigby said.

"Okay, well, what did she have to say anyway," Mordecai said.

"She wants to meet my parents," Rigby said.

"Oh, okay, well dude it's no big deal, just try not to be so hard on them," Mordecai said.

"ME BEING HARD ON THEM! OH NO! I'M JUST SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TOLD ALL THE TIME, OH RIGBY WHY CAN'T YOU BE AS RESPONSIBLE DON, OH RIGBY WHY CAN'T YOU BE NEAT LIKE DON! DON! DON! DON!" Rigby yelled.

"I Know dude! Just calm down! I know how hard your parents are on you! You just have to push all that aside. Besides you got a girlfriend before Don, right? So they have no reason to be so judgematic," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, you know your right, I did get a girlfriend first!"Rigby said.

"Right, so your going to march right into that house, and demand they come meet her!" Mordecai yelled pumped.

"Yeah!" Rigby yelled running into the house, he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A feminine voice picked up.

"Hey Mom," Rigby answered.

"Oh, hey honey, how you doing?" She asked.

"Good, good, I just called to ask if you and Dad could make it to lunch with my girlfriend and me," Rigby said.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend," she asked a little shocked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Rigby asked his tail drooping.

"It's nothing just saying if you called a little more often like Don does then. . ." She got cut off by Rigby saying," Okay I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee shop bye," then hanging up.

Rigby was so mad he stomped up to his room, not caring what other people say or do and flopped down on his trampoline,"Why? Why? Why? WHY DOES SHE LOVE HIM MORE!" he screamed angrily into his pile of clothes.

"Dude, I hate to see you like this, your mom doesn't love Don more, she loves both of you just as much," Mordecai said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE A YOUNGER BROTHER THAT'S PERFECT!" Rigby screamed through tears.

"Well, that's true, but again Don's not perfect, he doesn't have a cute girlfriend like Eileen right? And he definatly doesn't have an awsome best friend like me!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I guess," Rigby said now sitting up, he noticed how dark it was, how long had he been crying.

"Now, will you quit crying like a baby, so I can get some sleep!" Mordecai said walking back over to his bed.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby said.

"Yeah," Mordecai said.

"Thanks, you know, for helping me through that," Rigby said embarrassed.

"Your welcome bro," Mordecai said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Rigby, honey, it's going to be fine," Eileen said comforting her ruffled boyfriend.

"Yeah, well you don't know my parents Eileen," Rigby said.

"I know, but after today, I will have," Eileen said.

"Mmmhmmm," is all Rigby could get out before Eileen kissed him, then there was a ring at the door and Eileen turned quickly, so quickly it knocked Rigby off his stool.

"Whoa!" Rigby yelled as he got knocked on to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to," Eileen said, suddenly getting inturrupted by Rigby's dad, "It's okay, Rigby never really had good balance like Don had."

Rigby gritted his teeth, It took all the power he had not to yell at him,"Hi Dad, Mom."

"Hello son," both the parents said in unision.

"Well, I think it's time I properly introduced myself, Hello, I'm Eileen Rigby's girlfriend," Eileen said holding out her hand.

"Well hello there, I'm Rigby's mom, Melinda," she said shaking Eileen's hand.

"Hi, I'm Rigby's dad, Randal," he said shaking her hand.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way, let's go ahead and order shall we," Rigby said.

"Oh, Rigby, slow down, you never really had patience like Don," Melinda said.

"Yeah, right," Rigby said scanning the menu once again, although he already knew what he wanted.

Eileen wasn't really sure about Rigby's family, they seemed to like one son over the other, she read in a book somewhere that this can cause deep depression for the one that's left out, 'is that why Rigby didn't want me meeting his family?' Eileen thought, she then slowly put down her menu and looked over at Rigby, he looked kinda far off for a minute, then he spoke,"So, have you found what to eat yet, because if not, I would defiantly recommend the bacon burger."

"Oh, Rigby, that's you always being so pushy, why cant you be more sensitive, like Don," Randal said.

Rigby looked down at his menu, 'No, I'm not going to cry. I'm not gunna cry.' Rigby thought slowly a tear formed and slipped down his face,'hopefully nobody noticed that.'he thought.

But he was wrong, Eileen noticed it she had been observing how his parent's reactions make him feel,"Rigby, honey, do you mind running and telling Margaret something for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Rigby said getting up he took Eileen's folded sheet of paper back behind the counter, written on the sheet of paper were the written words,'distract Rigby, while I talk to his parents.'

As soon as Rigby was in the backroom Eileen started talking,"So, I've noticed you guys have been comparing Rigby to Don a lot, but none of the stuff you said was good, how come you like Don more than Rigby? You should love them both equally, not seperatly. So, if you could stop comparing him to Don, I would really appreciate it."

Both parents were speechless, and so was a raccoon, that didn't find Margaret and decided to go back to the table.

"Well, I can see what kinda relationship Rigby's going to be in, and with that, I would like it to come to and end, sorry, you just aren't the right girl for our Rigby," Melinda said.

Just then Rigby burst in from the backroom,"NO! You can't tell me who to marry! NO ONE GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO THAT! I'M GOING TO GO AHEAD AND TELL YOU I LOVE THIS GIRL, AND WELL, I WAS SAVING THIS FOR A DIFFERENT TIME, BUT EILEEN, WILL YOU MARRY ME!" It was then that Rigby realized he had yelled every bit of that and somehow ended up on the floor on one knee holding out the shiny blue engagement ring he had bought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahahaha big cliffhanger huh? Don't worry I'll add more to the story later on in the week! So, what will Rigby's parent's think about Rigby's outburst and then proposal? What will Eileen say to the raccoon holding out the ring? WELL READ AND FIND OUT!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys and gals! I'm glad so many of you are reading this! So, are you excited! I bet you are, so I'll leave you alone...<em>

* * *

><p>"OH! RIGBY! YES! YES YES YES!" Eileen shouted as she held out her hand she started crying.<p>

"Well, looks like our work here is done," Randal said getting up.

"What? What work?" Rigby said still really annoyed with his parents.

"You see honey, we didn't want to hurt you," Melinda started.

"We just wanted to make sure Rigby was going to be the man of the house," Randal finished.

"So, all this was a set up to see if I was man enough to start a family?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, we're really sorry son," Melinda said.

"Well, I'll except your apology, on one condition," Rigby said.

"Sure, what is it?" Randal said.

"You guys come to our wedding," Rigby finished.

"Consider it done," Melinda said.

"Well you know since we're already here, why don't we get to know each other a little better? I mean that is the reason we came here in the first place," Eileen said smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sure why not, I'd love to get to know my new daughter-in-law," Rigby's dad said.

The family sat together talking, laughing, eating,and for Rigby and his parents, catching up. They stayed until the coffee shop had to close, at 11 pm.

"Well Rigby, I had a nice time talking to you, son, but you could stand to call us a little more," his mom said hugging him.

"Okay, Mom, I'll send the invite to the wedding as soon as possible," Rigby said.

"Okay, well I think we should leave you two lovers alone now, come on Melinda," Rigby's dad said as they got into their car.

"Yeah, see ya," Rigby said waving goodbye. Rigby turned to Eileen, "Thanks you know for standing up for me back there."

"No, Rigbaby, thank you for standing up for me," Eileen said, and before Rigby could oppose she pushed her lips to his.

"Well, you know what this means right?" Rigby said.

"What?" Eileen asked curiously.

"It means that we're going to have to get a house of our own," Rigby said.

"yay! house shopping!" Eileen screeched.

"Hey, Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Yes?" Eileen asked already planning everything in her head.

"Can we possibly get a house close to the Park, I don't want to have to abandon my best friend," Rigby said, suddenly realizing how this could effect Mordecai.

"Oh, yeah, sure Rigby, hmm, can you get off Wendsday, you know so we can start planning," Eileen asked.

"Well, it'll take a lot of convincing, but I think I can manage it, besides it's worth it for you," Rigby said moving closer he kissed Eileen deeply on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>When Rigby got back to the house, he was so happy, everything was going perfectly, he had his dream girl, his parents and him made up, and he was getting a house right next to the park. Rigby opened the door to the house, and wasn't surprised to be greeted by Mordecai.<p>

"So, how'd it go this time dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, you know the usual, I stood up for Eileen, and while doing so proposed to her," Rigby said.

"You propose! Wow good for you dude!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, except there's one thing I forgot to mention," Rigby said.

"Okay, go ahead, tell me," Mordecai said.

"Well, since I'm getting married to Eileen, that means, you know I can't live here anymore," Rigby said.

At first Mordecai stood as silent and still as a statue, then he yelled,"NO! RIGBY YOU CAN'T MOVE! WE SAID WE WOULD QUIT AND MOVE TOGETHER!"

"Dude! Calm down! I'm not quitting I'm still gunna work here, I'm just not going to LIVE here anymore," Rigby yelled back.

"Oh, well in that case, I'll help you pack your stuff," Mordecai said rushing up the stairs, but getting stopped by the little raccoon.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I can't move out yet! We don't have a house, we are going house hunting this Wendsday, that is, if Benson will let me off work," Rigby said.

"Oh, okay, don't worry, I'll take care of Benson," Mordecai said.

"Okay?" Rigby said suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Mordecai knocked on Benson's door, and waited until he heard his boss yell,"Come in."<p>

"Hey Benson," Mordecai said.

"Oh, hello, slacker number one," Benson said.

"Yeah, whatever, I was just wanting to know if you could let Rigby off work tomorrow?" Mordecai inquired.

"Hmmmm, one question, why are YOU asking me for RIGBY a day off?" Benson asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because Benson, If you let Rigby have the day off, he should be moving out," Mordecai said.

"Come again?" Benson asked cleaning out his ears.

"I said, If you let Rigby have the day off, him and Eileen are going to find a house to move into," Mordecai said.

"OH! Yeah, of course he can have the day off, anything to get one more messy person out of this house!" Benson said happily.

"Thanks Benson," Mordecai said. Walking over to the door, he opened it and stepped back as a raccoon fell,"oh, uuhhhh, I was just, ummm, leaning against this door," Rigby lied brushing himself off.

"Uhhuh, sure you were,puppy!" Mordecai said dragging him away by his tail.

"Mordecai!" Rigby whined pulling at his tail.

"No spying! If you spy on Eileen, I can tell you right now, it's not going to end well!" Mordecai said letting go of the raccoon's tail.

"Okay, okay, I've got it, no more spying, geeze!" Rigby said petting his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh! How about this one Rigby!" Eileen said excitedly staring at the house.<p>

"ummmm, Eileen, I don't think It would be a good idea to get such a, you know, pink, house," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Eileen said.

They got back into the car and drove into the next driveway,"How about this one!" Rigby said happily.

"Honey, this house, has no roof," Eileen said pointing above the house.

"I know It makes it more unique!" Rigby said.

"Lets find a different kind of, unique," Eileen said hopping back into the car, they drove to yet another house.

One mile away from the Park, bright green outside, yellow inside, the kinda unique stuff Rigby wanted, yep this house was it by a long shot!

"I like this one," both Eileen and Rigby said at the same time.

"Yeah, this one will do," Rigby said handing in the payment of $200.

"Here's your key sir," the landlady said handing Rigby a key.

"Thanks," Rigby said.

"Well, we have a lot of moving to do, better start now, while we're ahead," Eileen said.

"I don't wanna leave you," Rigby said.

"I know, but we will see each other soon," Eileen said.

"I'll miss you," Rigby said blowing Eileen a kiss.

"I'll miss you too," Eileen said pretending to snatch the kiss from the air.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Rigby ran up the stairs to his and Mordecai's room, which to his surprise, was completely cleaned out of his stuff.<p>

"Hey, where's my stuff," Rigby said walking around the room.

Mordecai came through the door, "All packed up and downstairs for you buddy."

"Really? Thanks dude," Rigby said.

"Your welcome," Mordecai said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we have an hour before the moving truck get's here," Rigby started,"so what do you want to do?"

"Strong Johns?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeahyaaa!" Rigby yelled both friends ran downstairs and grabbed the controllers.

"Okay, I get player 1!" Mordecai yelled.

"Awww, What! I want player 1!" Rigby yelled.

"No, dude, I'm player 1, your player 2," Mordecai said.

"I don't wanna be player 2!" Rigby yelled.

"Would you rather play punchies?" Mordecai said.

"Yes, yes I would," Rigby agreed, getting ready he punched Mordecai in the shoulder.

"Hmm Hmm," Mordecai said as he punched Rigby.

"Owwwww," Rigby moaned sitting back up from getting punched down.

"You know what?" Mordecai said.

"What?" Rigby asked eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm going to miss playing punchies with you," Mordecai said.

"Same here bro, same here," Rigby said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? Sweet ending huh? I think Mordecai would miss Rigby if he left... even if he does get to see him at work. Oh, yah, and in case your wandering I am going to do some chapters of MordecaiXMargaret, but I'm not really good at those , so it's mostly gunna be RigbyXEileen! Anyway, see you next chapter! RiGbYmAnIaC out! 00<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, are u lovin my story as much as i'm lovin your reviews!+! hahahahaha Well, as long as you keep em' comin I'm gunna keep on writing!<em>

* * *

><p>Rigby moved everything into the moving truck, with a little help from Mordecai, then drove off. Lucky for him, he didn't have that far to drive. When he reached his new house Eileen was sitting on the front steps waiting for him. "Hey honey," Rigby said hopping out of the truck.<p>

"Hey, here, let me help you with those boxes," Eileen said grabbing a box. Then came the hard part, moving the furniture, and it was especially hard with them both being so, well, short, and noodle-armed.

"Okay, on the count of three, one, two, three!" Eileen said picking up their couch they moved it a total of three inches.

"Okay, this obviously isn't working, we need some help," Rigby said.

"Well, we could call Mordecai and Margaret, I'm sure they would love to help," Eileen said happily as she took out her phone.

"Yeah, Mordecai is going to love the idea," Rigby said rolling his eyes as he took out his phone and called his best friend.

"Hello?" Mordecai said on the other end.

"Hey, Mordecai, Me and Eileen are having problems," Rigby started, but before he could finish Mordecai interrupted saying,"Wow, that ended quicker then I expected."

"No dude, we're having problems moving our furniture into our house," Rigby said .

"Oh, and I suppose you need my help?" Mordecai said.

"Yes," Rigby sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure, I'm really tired," Mordecai said faking a yawn.

"Come on, Margaret's coming," Rigby said temptingly.

"Really? Margaret's coming? Well in that case, I'll be right over I just have to make a stop along the way," Mordecai said already grabbing his jacket.

"Okay, so I'll see you in a bit?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, bye," Mordecai said hanging up before Rigby said anything more.

"so, is Mordecai coming?" Eileen asked seeing Rigby hang up his phone.

"Yeah, is Margaret?" Rigby said.

"Yes, she's coming," Eileen said.

"So, looks like we've got some time before they get here," Eileen said strolling over to Rigby.

"Uh,huh," Rigby said blushing a bit. Eileen grabbed Rigby's hand, and before she knew it she was pulled straight into Rigby's arms, their lips touching. They stayed like that, neither one wanting to pull apart, then Mordecai's truck pulled up, and Rigby quickly drew back.

"Hey, guys," Mordecai siad walking up to where the two were.

"Oh,uh, hey Mordecai," Rigby replied staring off into nowhere.

"Where's Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute," Eileen sighed a smile on her lips.

"Oh, okay?" Mordecai said confused by his friend's expressions.

"Did I miss something?" Mordecai asked, but just then Margaret pulled up, "Hey guys," she said getting out of her car.

"Haha hey Margaret," Mordecai said nervously.

"Okay, so what are we moving first?" Margaret asked.

"Well, we kinda need your help with the couch first," Rigby said pointing to the couch stuck on the porch.

"Okay, well then let's get started!" Mordecai said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>After a few hours, they had the house set up and ready.<p>

"In honor of Eileen and Rigby's engagement and this house, I brought Radicola!" Mordecai said pulling out a twenty four case of Radicola.

"Yeayaaa!" Rigby yelled,"throw me one of those!" he laughed as Mordecai threw him a can.

"I'd like one please," Eileen said smiling.

"Nice call Mordecai," Margaret said smiling.

"Haha, thanks," Mordecai said smiling back as he handed both girls a can.

Everyone laughed and had a good time, Rigby saw Mordecai and Margaret get really close, and decided it would probably be best for him to leave now.

"Uhhhh, hey honey, can you come here for a second I think I see something in our bedroom," Rigby said practically pulling Eileen into the room.

"What is it baby?" Eileen asked looking around.

"Nothing, I just noticed Margaret and Mordecai getting close, and decided they needed some alone time," Rigby said.

"Oh, okay, but you know while we're here and all," Eileen said pushing her lips against Rigby they had their first real kiss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the living room, "So, Margaret, what do you think their talking about in their?" Mordecai asked.<p>

"I don't know," Margaret shrugged.

"So, uhhh, Margaret, ummm, uhhh, you know, ummmm," Mordecai couldn't find the right words to say and yet he found himself blushing like crazy.

"I'd love to," Margaret said smiling.

"What, but, how did you," Mordecai studdered.

"Mordecai how many boys do you think have tried to ask me out?" Margaret asked grabbing Mordecai's hand, she laughed as he shuddered.

"Ummmm," Mordecai said.

"That was a rhetorical question, you don't have to answer it," Margaret said quickly she gave Mordecai a peck on the cheek.

Mordecai rubbed his cheek," Uhhhh, yeah, how about Friday, at seven," Mordecai asked shyly.

"Yeah, totally!" Margaret said, before getting up, she knocked on the bedroom door,"Hey Eileen, I think I'm going to go, okay?" When she didn't hear an answer, she opened the door, only to find Rigby and Eileen asleep in each other's arms. "Mordecai, Mordecai, come here," she whispered.

"Oh my gosh," Mordecai said laughing a little.

"Aren't they sooo cute?" Margaret said.

"As cute as puppies can be," Mordecai said laughing at his little inside joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Oh, Rigby, what do you think of pink icing for the wedding cake?" Eileen said looking through a book of cakes.

"I think it's perfect dear," Rigby said not really caring.

"Really hummm, oh, how about the nice winter blue icing!" Eileen said.

"Yeah, that's great," Rigby said nodding.

"Okay, the winter blue it is," Eileen said pointing it out to the baker.

But that wasn't all they had to do, next was gown shopping, which to Rigby was the worst.

"Oh, Rigbaby what do you think of this one," Eileen said coming out of the dressing room in a big puffy white dress.

"That's nice dear," Rigby said.

"Hmmmm, no, I don't think it makes my hair stand out," Eileen said picking out another one, she threw it on and came back out, "how about this one?"

"Oh, that one looks good too," Rigby said pretending to care.

"Don't you care at all?" Eileen asked tearing up.

"Truthfully honey, I think you'd look perfect in any one of these dresses," Rigby said smiling as he kissed Eileen's cheek.

"Awwww, thanks hon," Eileen said.

"Yes, besides, I think this dress is perfect," Rigby said pulling out a short, puffy, white, dress, covered in light blue diamonds.

"Ohhhh, that looks just like the one we saw in that magazine the other night," Eileen gasped snatching it out of Rigby's hand and rushing into the dressing room.

"That's because, It is," Rigby said smiling.

"Oh, Rigby, it's perfect! Thank you!" Eileen said throwing herself into Rigby's arms.

"Anything for my princess," Rigby whispered.

"Okay, now, let's go get your tux," Eileen said pulling Rigby along behind her.

"Awwww do we have to get a tux, can't I just wear a tie?" Rigby pleaded.

"Of course not!" Eileen said.

They went into the shop and were greeted by several people, Eileen whispered something to a guy behind the counter,and as soon as he nodded he was rushed by eight or nine people with measuring tapes, they measured him and found a tux in his size.

"Thanks Jerry," Eileen said grabbing the tux.

"Yeah, your welcome their Eileen," the guy, whose name was apparently Jerry, said.

"Okay, we've got everything set, except one thing," Eileen said.

"What's that?" Rigby said rubbing his feet.

"Well our batchelor and batchelorette party of course," Eileen said.

"A what party?" Rigby said scratching his head.

"Well, a day before we get married, you hang out with all your pals, and I hang out with my friends, and we're not allowed to see each other until we're married," Eileen explained.

"Oh, how am I supposed to spend even one minute without you?" Rigby said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way," Eileen said kissing Rigby on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Mordecai had been waiting for this moment forever it seemed, he had always tried and failed at asking Margaret out, but now he was finally getting a chance.<p>

He pulled up in Carmanita, Pop's car, Margaret came out in a really pretty red sparkly dress.

"Well, hello there," Mordecai said smiling.

"Haha, Hi," Margaret laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Margaret asked looking into Mordecai's eyes.

"El Costoso's," Mordecai said smiling.

"Oh, fancy," Margaret said.

"Yeah, I've been saving up my money for this kinda thing," Mordecai said.

"Okay, ummm, hey Mordecai, how much do you get paid anyway?" Margaret asked.

"Well, I'm a groundskeeper, so, I get paid very little, but that's only for now," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, well, It'd better be only for now, because if we are ever going to start a life together, I don't want you have THAT kind of job," Margaret said.

Mordecai was silient,"okay," he finally said, because he didn't really know what to say.

When they got to the restaraunt, a waitor came up, "Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Well, umm," Mordecai started.

"We'll take a booth," Margaret said.

"Okay," Mordecai said.

A few minutes after they got settled at their table, a different waitor came up,"May I take your order?"

"Ummm, yea, can I have a. . ." Mordecai said.

"We would like a salad and a water with lemon," Margaret said butting in.

"What? Why'd you do that? I didn't want a salad," Mordecai said getting kind of ticked off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mordecai, I just thought you looked like you needed one," Margaret said.

"Okay? Well, please, I like making my own decisions," Mordecai said.

"Fine," Margaret said, and for the rest of the night they ate in silence, then came the moment of truth, Margaret leaned over a kissed Mordecai. It was funny Mordecai thought it would feel a lot more, well, 'special' then this, he thought things over and came up with a solution.

He dropped Margaret off at her house, and while he was there, he dumped her. It acually turned out better then he thought, that is until she burst into tears. . .

* * *

><p><em>OH,NO! What's going to happen next? Will Mordecai fess up and take Margaret back? Will Rigby and Eileen have a perfect wedding just like they want? Well, your just gunna have to wait! oh, yeah, and for all of you guys, that like MargaretxMordecai , I'm sorry, but I wanted to make my story unique, everyone expects Margaret and Mordecai together, oh and don't worry, Mordecai's not going to stay lonely long ;D bye guys! See you next chapter!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so here's the deal, I don't mind people giving me advice on how to do my story, just as long as you don't go overboard with it, so, I'm going to take your advice and "TRY" I stress that, as I said before, I am NOT very good at Mordecai X Margaret stuff, so I'm going to try to explain what happened on their date the best I can. So here we go. . .<em>

* * *

><p>It's not that Mordecai didn't like Margaret, their date just didn't go very well at all. After they took their seat Mordecai tried to warm up by saying some pretty funny jokes, but Margaret seemed more interested in the dude next to them. After their salads got served Mordecai thought it might be a good idea to make her laugh so he put a tomato on his nose and said,"Haha, hey Margaret I'm a clown." Margaret didn't laugh just seemed embarrassed and looked away really quickly, and after that, Mordecai accidentally dropped his fork, so he picked it up and set it on the table. Margaret saw this and demanded the waitor to get him a new fork. Last to explain, the kiss, he really didn't know how to explain it, he had seen every romantic movie, saw how when they kissed they had a craving for more, and a kinda spark. Mordecai just didn't feel that way, he didn't want to kiss Margaret again, or even go out anymore, he knew she wasn't the one.<p>

"What did I do wrong?" Margaret said crying onto Mordecai's shoulder.

"Oh, It's nothing, it's just you were just a little demanding, and I just don't think we're right for each other," Mordecai said patting her back.

"Demanding? Me demanding!" Margaret huffed pulling herself off Mordecai's shoulder,"You know what Mordecai? Your right! We're not right for each other, your too rude!" and with that she slammed the door in Mordecai's face.

"Well that went better then expected," Mordecai said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Mordecai didn't feel like working, Rigby wasn't going to be there he was going to be planning the wedding which would be held in three days, so was there really a reason to work? Apparently to Benson there was because he just came into the room screaming his head off for him to get to work.<p>

"GET TO WORK NOW OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson screamed for the 5th time in the row.

"Okay, Okay, I'm working I'm working," Mordecai said raking the leaves, as he had been doing.

"Oh, sorry, It's just a habit," Benson apologized.

"Okay," Mordecai said, he waited until Benson was completely out of the way before running over to the cart and driving quickly to the coffee shop, he didn't care much for seeing Margaret anymore, but the coffee was still good, and besides, it was the only place he could go to escape Benson's rage. He walked over to his normal spot and sat down, it was a lot quieter without Rigby. He was just thinking about what he would order when a new voice appeared over his head, "M. . may I take your order?" the yellowish-orange bird asked blushing slightly.

"Uhhh, haha, ummm, I would like a coffee, with two sugars please," Mordecai said unable to form words all of a sudden.

"haha, right away," she said going into the backroom, it was then when he caught himself staring at her and immediantly stopped. Then he heard two recognizable people walking through the door.

"I'm just saying that if we even have an ice sculpture it should be of a bride and groom," Eileen said walking through the doors to the coffee shop.

"Yeah, but do you know how much that's going to cost, couldn't we do something more simple like a heart?" Rigby argued.

"Hmmmm, how about this, we do a heart, with our initials carved into them!" Eileen said.

"Great idea honey, hey, It's Mordecai, I'm gunna go hang out with him, while you do whatever you needed to do," Rigby said.

"Okay," Eileen said letting go of Rigby's hand, she walked over to a a bird, a yellowish-orange bird, "Hi you must be the new waitress, Autumn right?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah," Autumn said staring off into the distance.

"What are you staring at?" Eileen asked a sparkle in her eye.

"Blue Jay," Autumn said pointing over to Mordecai, but being careful to be unnoticeable.

"Oh I knew you we're going to say that!" Eileen said happily she grabbed Autumn's hand and pulled her over to where Mordecai and Rigby were sitting.

"Wait, what?" Autumn said letting the small mole take her along.

"You'll see," Eileen said approaching the table she said,"Mordecai, this is Autumn, Autumn this is Mordecai."

"Hi," both birds said together, then they both smiled.

Rigby just stared, he didn't know what was going on, one minute he was finally getting Margaret, then he broke up with her, and now he found another chick. Eileen went back and got the four coffee and sandwiches, on the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"LET'S PARTY!" Rigby screamed running around the living room of the house in the park. It was time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, Eileen had taken their house, and Benson was allowing Mordecai and Rigby to hang out at the Park house.<p>

"Yeahyaaaa! All night video games, horror movies, popcorn, pizza,and radicola party!" Mordecai yelled watching his friend run around.

"So where do we start?" Rigby suddenly asked stopping.

"Video games?" Mordecai asked waving the remote around.

"Sure," Rigby agreed grabbing the remote they started with Dig Champs and continued on until they reached the last game they had, Strong Johns.

"For a game that caused us so much trouble with unicorns, It really isn't that fun, not like in the commercial," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I know right," Mordecai agreed tossing the controller onto a pile of empty pizza boxes, he reached into a bag and pulled out 3 movies, Ello Govnor' 2, Zombocolypse 3D,and Zombie Dinner Party Deluxe Edition.

"Ah yes," Rigby said nodding his head.

"Listen I only got these cause I know you like horror movies, but no freaking out tonight, Rigby," Mordecai said.

"I'm not going to freak out!" Rigby yelled.

"Okay, just saying, it certainly didn't go well with the Ello' Govner' thing last year," Mordecai said.

"Psssshhh, that's not going to happen again, besides you BOUGHT these movies, so that guy in a taxi suit won't be following me," Rigby said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Mordecai agreed putting in Ello' Govner' 2, it was the same as the first movie, the only thing that was different was that the taxi was a zombie.

"Cheesy," Mordecai huffed.

"Yeah," Rigby squeaked.

Looking over he burst with laughter as he saw Rigby curled up in a ball hugging a pillow so tight, it looked about ready to burst. "Mordecai?" Rigby said not hearing any noise anymore, Rigby peeked out of the pillow for a second, and just as he did a car popped out at him,"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Rigby screamed running away, well trying to run away, he wasn't getting very far. Rigby looked behind him, Mordecai was holding his tail.

"Dude, It was a prank," Mordecai said pulling Rigby back onto the couch.

"A . . .a . . .a prank?" Rigby asked before screaming,"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I GET! ESPECIALLY AT NIGHT!"

"Yeah, dude I know, and that's exactly why now wast the perfect time to do it," Mordecai said satisfied.

"Whatever," Rigby said sitting down with his arms cross he pouted.

"Awww dude, don't be like this, come on, I'm sorry, I'll get you a soda," Mordecai said he grabbed a soda and offered it to Rigby.

"Thanks dude," Rigby said he shook it up then said, you know what you have this one, I'll grab one of my own.

"Okay?" Mordecai said suspiciously he opened up the can and a blast of frizzy soda splat out all over him.

"hahahahaha, Now I forgive you," Rigby said laughing.

"Oh your in for it now!" Mordecai yelled the two friends laughed and joked around all nigh, until they both fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mordecai, I don't know if I can do this," Rigby said nervously adjusting his bow tie then adjusting it again.<p>

"HmmHmm, this is the first time I've ever seen YOU nervous, come on dude you can totally do this and don't worry I'll be right there behind you," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I guess your right, b. . .but still what if I screw up or something," Rigby said.

"Dude, screw up what? All you have to do is say "I do," although knowing you, you will probably find a way to screw it up," Mordecai said.

"Gee thanks," Rigby said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, now don't worry. Eileen loves you, and even if something does happen that screws it up, she'll still love you, and you guys will still get married," Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Rigby said, gathering up his courage he stepped in place Mordecai right behind him. Everyone had their eyes on him whispering from both sides of the family. Then the music played and Eileen walked up the aisle, no, this wasn't Eileen anymore, it was an angle, an angle with a short white dress and flowing brown hair all curly for the occasion. Eileen stopped right in front of Rigby, who was speechless at the moment.

"Do you Eileen take this man to be you husband?" Gary, who was the preacher this occasion asked. There was a boom, was that what Rigby thought it was, nah, it couldn't be.

"I do," Eileen replied. Another boom.

"And do you Rigby take Eileen to be your wife?" he asked.

"Yeaya, I do," Rigby said blushing immediantly blushing when everyone laughed.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Gary said.

Eileen leaned in and was met by Rigby's lips, then it started raining, Rigby began to pull away, but Eileen whispered,"No, stay." So Rigby leaned back in and they kissed for several more hours, when they got through everyone had left and Mordecai, Muscle Man, Skips, and High 5 ghost were cleaning up the remains of the decorations.

"Who would've thought Rigby would get married first?" Muscle Man whispered to Skips as they watched from a distance the kiss.

"You can say that agian," Skips said laughing a little.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, yeah, I know this chapter is a little shorter, I just didn't know what to put, but don't worry, next chapter will definatly be longer!+! Soooooo. . . . Seee you next chapter bye! :^)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys I really love your reviews and I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, I've been busy with my friends and family. I will try to get back on it! OKay, so on with the fic!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Well Mordecai, I'm gunna miss you bro," Rigby said grabbing the suitcases and throwing them in the trunk.

"Uh, dude, what are you talking about, your going on a honeymoon, not moving away forever," Mordecai said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, well then what are we waiting for let's get on the road Eileen!" Rigby yelled grabbing Eileen by the hand he dragged her out to the taxi.

"So, Rigby where are we going?" Eileen asked narrowing her eyes.

"Hmmhmm, I'm not going to tell you," Rigby said with a smirk.

"Oh, come on!" Eileen whined.

"No, and there's nothing you can do to get it out of me!" Rigby said pretending to zip his lips.

"There's _nothing_ I can do," Eileen asked giving Rigby a long kiss on the lips,"how about now?"

"Hmmmmm. . . . . nope," Rigby said smiling.

"Awwwwww," Eileen said, the trip seemed to never end, after getting out of the taxi they got on a plane. Eileen wound up falling asleep, and when she woke up she was surprised to find that they were just landing. Rigby and Eileen got off the plane and Eileen looked around searching for any clue about where they were.

"Tennessee?" Eileen asked confused.

"Yup," Rigby said pulling Eileen through the crowd he stopped in front of a man holding a sign that read,"Mr. and Mrs. Salyers."

"That's us," Rigby said paying the man.

"Very good sir," the chauffeur said holding the door opened.

"Oh, a limo. In Tennessee?" Eileen asked still a little confused.

"Don't worry, just wait until we get there," Rigby said confidently.

"Okay, whatever you say," Eileen said relaxing in the limo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Hi Mordecai," Autumn said noticing the blue jay raking leaves at the Park.

"Oh, hi Autumn," Mordecai said laying down the rake and walking towards her.

"So, uhhhhhh, what brings you to the Park, hahaha," Mordecai said suddenly getting a little nervous.

"Well, you know just jogging," Autumn said a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well, hahaha, that is if you don't mind, I could jog with you," Mordecai said his cheeks brightening as well.

"Sure," Autumn said, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along.

But it didn't stop at jogging, after their run they stopped at Toc o' clock for "the best tacos around," then they sat on the Park bench licking ice cream cones, both chocolate, and watching the sunset.

"This has been nice," Autumn said smiling at Mordecai.

"Yeah, haha, soooo uh," Mordecai said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Here," Autumn said writing down her number on a spare napkin they had, "I would love to do this again."

"Hahaha, okay," Mordecai said blushing slightly.

"Oh, look at the time, I've got to get back to work," Autumn said waving bye she ran off.

"Bye," Mordecai said kinda far off he sat there on the bench for a few moments before Benson ran into him.

"MORDECAI! There you are! WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE! GET UP AND GET BACK TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!" Benson yelled.

"Yeah, okay," Mordecai said but he just couldn't move he was too lovestruck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_It took about 2 hours before they finally reached another sign that read," Reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Salyers." Rigby took Eileen by the hand,"Close your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

"Heehee," Eileen giggled covering her eyes as she let Rigby drag her along.

"Okay, ready, and you can open your eyes now!" Rigby screamed.

Eileen gasped as she saw a huge tent, a waterfall, and a cooler filled to the brim with hotdogs and radicolas.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Eileen said hugging and kissing Rigby all over.

"I know, I didn't think they'd do THIS good of a job!" Rigby said smiling.

"Well, why are we just sitting around here, let's go jump in the water!" Eileen said grabbing her bag she ran in the tent, which was huge on the inside as well as the outside, and opened her bag, sitting inside was a bag.

"To Eileen, from Margaret," Eileen read aloud. She opened up the bag and found a light blue two-piece swimsuit. "Awwww, Margaret you shouldn't have," Eileen said quickly pulling it on.

"Whoooooooo!" Rigby yelled jumping in the pool of water,"Eileen! Come in the water's great!"

"Nah, I think I'll just soak my feet for a few minutes," Eileen said smiling she sat down on the side and soaked her feet.

"Okay then," Rigby said coming over to where she was sitting he raised his hand,"Help me up?"

"Okay," Eileen asked before screaming as Rigby pulled her into the water.

Eileen popped up out of the water,"Rigby!" she said splashing him.

"What?" Rigby said innocently.

Eileen playfully dunked Rigby under the water, and Rigby dunked her. They splashed and played around until the sun started setting.

"Hey, Rigby, I have a little surprise for you," Eileen said drying off.

"Really? Ohhhhhhhhhhh! What is it!" Rigby asked quickly jumping out of the water he dried off as well.

"Oh, you'll see," Eileen said walking in the tent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH, what's gunna happen next? NOBODY KNOWS! Well, you'll know soon enough anyways! :) Note: If you read my other story,"Rigbysochill," you might have noticed that this trip was kinda in it and so was Autumn, well, I kinda made this story as a kinda redo of that one, so you might see some relations, but not everything is going to be exactly the same, acually not at all! Mwahahahahahahaha! anyways, please review! Love you guys! See you next chapter! :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, so what did you think the surprise was? Your about to find out! Yay for you! **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19<em>**

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, YES!" Rigby screamed from inside the tent.<p>

"Oh no you don't!" Eileen screamed.

Clicking sounds filled the air around the tent as Eileen and Rigby punched buttons on their remotes.

"I can't believe you bought us an X-box!" Rigby said not taking his attention away from the screen.

"Yeah, well, I was pretty sure you'd like it!" Eileen said in the same tone.

"Yeayaa I do!" Rigby said.

"Too bad your not going to win!" Eileen said.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Rigby said, but just as he said it Eileen pressed a button and suddenly Rigby's screen flashed Game Over LOSER!

"Told ya!" Eileen said happily laughing.

"How did you. . ." Rigby said frowning.

"Cheat codes, honey, cheat codes," Eileen said happily.

Rigby grumbled,"Whatever."

"Awwwww, don't be that way, coooommmeee ooonnnn," Eileen said cuddling up to Rigby and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well. . . Okay, on one condition." Rigby said smiling down at his wife.

"What's the condition?" Eileen asked confused at what it could be.

"Kiss me on the lips not the cheek," Rigby said a big grin on his face.

"Hahaha. . . well. . . okay," Eileen said smooching Rigby on the lips.

"Haha, okay, now, let's go grab some hotdogs," Rigby yelled running out to the cooler Eileen running behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Mordecai paced around the living room anxiously,"What if she doesn't call back? What if she doesn't like me the way I like her? What if she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore?"

"What if you stop pacing around the living room and GET BACK TO WORK!" Benson screamed from the kitchen.

"But I might miss her call," Mordecai argued. Just then the phone rang,"Hello?" Mordecai quickly answered swiping off the phone.

"Oh, uhhh, hi! This is Audrey, is Benson around?" the girl said.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Mordecai said dissapointed,"Benson, Audrey's on the phone."

"Really?" Benson said running up the steps he quickly grabbed the phone,"Hello?"

"Hey, Benson," Audrey said.

"What's up," Benson said trying to act cool.

"Haha, nothing, so, uhh, I was wondering, you know if you want to go out tonight?" Audrey said.

Benson almost fainted,"Uhhhh, yeah, sure, wh. . .where?"

"How about McHooligans, tonight at 9?" Audrey said.

"Su. . . sure," Benson said.

"Okay, see you there," Audrey said hanging up, Benson hung up the phone and Mordecai immediantly ran up to it.

"What happened Benson?" Mordecai said raising an eyebrow.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" Benson said running upstairs to get ready for his date.

"Well then," Mordecai said, as he was heading out the door the phone rang, he ran to answer it,"Hello?"

"Hi Mordecai," Autumn said on the other end.

"What's up,"Mordecai said.

"Oh, nothing much, just got through working a double shift.

"Hey, Autumn, do you wanna do something tonight?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Autumn said blushing.

"How about we go to McHooligans? Around 9 maybe?" Mordecai asked blushing as well.

"Yeah, sure, I've never been there," Autumn said,"so, I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you then," Mordecai said,"bye."

"YES!" Mordecai fist pumped running upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_"I just love hot dogs," Eileen said stuffing another one into her mouth, she had two already.

"Me too," Rigby said while chewing on his fith one.

After eating some more hotdogs, the two lovers got back in the little pool of water, then played some more video games, before they knew it it was dark.

"OH, Look it's dark I know what we can do!" Eileen said grabbing Rigby's hand she pulled him over to where a hammock was made up. They both climbed in.

"Wow! Look at the stars!" Rigby said pointing up.

"I know, their just soooo beautiful," Eileen said.

"Like you," Rigby said kissing Eileen on the cheek.

"Awwww, thanks honey," Eileen said, then a flash of light appeared,"Oh, look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"I wish we could go camping again really soon," Rigby said staring at Eileen.

"I think we could do that," Eileen said smiling,"As for me, I wish for a baby."

"I think we can do that," Rigby said turning to Eileen he kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, guys, haha, sooo, what did you think of the surprise? Better yet, what's gunna happen with Mordecai and Autumn and Benson and Audrey and will they meet up at McHooligan's! I don't know, your just gunna have to review and find out! Please Review! Luv you guys! Bye! 3<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_So, you ready to get this show on the road! I am! Whoo! 5 new chapters in a row that's gunna be tough! Ok! I suppose you wanna know what's gunna happen with Eileen and Rigby. . . and Autumn and Mordecai. . . and Audrey and Benson? Well your about to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 22<em>**

* * *

><p>"Bye guys, I'm going out," Benson said walking past Muscle Man and High 5 ghost who were on the couch.<p>

As soon as Benson walked out the door, Muscle Man started,"You know who else is going out tonight?" but before he could finish Mordecai came downstairs.

"Bye guys I'm going out," Mordecai said walking out the door.

"Apparently Mordecai," High fives said smiling.

"Not cool dude," Muscle Man said going back to watching TV.

Mordecai saw that the Park Truck was gone, so decided he'd take the cart, It wasn't like he had to pick Autumn up she was meeting him there. When he got to McHooligan's Autumn was outside the door waiting for him.

"Hey Mordecai," Autumn started off the conversation.

"Hey Autumn," Mordecai said getting out of the cart he walked over to where the orange bird was standing.

"Did you drive here in a golf cart?" Autumn asked almost laughing.

"Yeah, well, uhhhhhh, someone already had the Park Truck, so I couldn't take it, I just can't imagine who could have taken it," Mordecai said as he and Autumn walked through the door.

"So, what do they have at this place?" Autumn said looking around then taking a seat at the booth where Mordecai was sitting.

"Oh, you know, they have all the normal things a burger joint has, plus a few alcoholic drinks," Mordecai said nonchalantly.

"Oh, uhh, okay," Autumn said flipping throught the menu she found exactly what she wanted.

"May I take your order?" the waitress said coming to the table.

"Ummmmm, I would like a chili cheese burger and a margarita," Autumn said.

"HmmHmm, that sounds good, make that 2," Mordecai said nodding. After the waitress left with their order, Autumn heard a laugh that she didn't think she would here for a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23 <strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, should we do it here, or home?" Rigby asked confused.<p>

"Hmmmm, I don't know, let's just do it when the time feels right," Eileen said smiling.

"Uhhhhh, Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Yes, Rigby," Eileen said.

"What should we name the baby?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby, we have plenty of time, I'm not even pregnant yet," Eileen said laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Rigby said blushing.

"Well, this is our last night so we'd better make it worth it," Eileen said, "which means, how about we go swimming one last round?"

"YeahYa! Sure!" Rigby said he grabbed his swim trunks and swiftly pulled them on and jumped in and a couple minutes later he was joined by Eileen. They jumped and swam and play until they couldn't stay in anymore.

"So, uhhhhh, what do you want to do now?" Rigby asked drying himself off.

"Let's see, how about," Eileen ran over and grabbed a couple of bags out of her suitcase,"s'mores?"

"Oh, yeah, I love s'mores!" Rigby said grabbing 2 sticks he gave one to Eileen while he placed a marshmallow on his.

Eileen laughed as every time Rigby would put his marshmallow in the fire, it always turned out burned. "AAAAGGGHHH!" Rigby screamed now getting upset. Eileen stuffed something sweet into his mouth.

"Here you go," Eileen said stuffing a s'more in Rigby's mouth.

"Wow! Eileen you make like the best s'mores ever!" Rigby said giving Eileen a high 5.

"Yeah, well, you

know, I used to get lost out in the woods a lot," Eileen said blushing.

"Still, these are awsome, I can't wait to taste more of your cooking," Rigby said savoring the taste of the s'more.

"Hahahahahaha, yeah, well, I took a lot of cooking classes in high school," Eileen said smiling.

"Seriously? I didn't know they taught you how to cook in high school?" Rigby said.

"Well, it was an only girls class," Eileen admitted.

"Oh, okay," Rigby said smiling as he ate the last s'more.

After they got through eating the s'mores and a couple more hotdogs, they retired to the tent.

"I wish this trip could last forever," Rigby sighed lying down on the queen sized blow up matress.

"Yeah," Eileen agreed laying down next to him.

"I. . .. . well, you know, love, you," Rigby said.

"I love you too," Eileen said and they kissed deeply.

"Uhhhh, Eileen, I think i want to do it now," Rigby said smiling.

"Do what?" Eileen asked, then her eyes shot open,"OH, that. okay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 24<em>**

* * *

><p>"Audrey?" Autumn said turning around.<p>

"Autumn?" Audrey shreiked.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd run into you here!" Autumn said shocked.

"Benson?" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai?" Benson said.

"Well, well, looks like everybody knows everyone," Audrey said smiling.

"Haha, yeah, I guess so," Benson said.

"So, how exactly do you know Audrey?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, we met in high school and became friends, then when we graduated we kinda went our separate ways," Autumn said.

"Exactly," Audrey said smiling.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Autumn asked smiling.

"Uhhhhhh, well," Audrey said.

"yes, I'm her boyfriend Benson," Benson said shaking hands with Autumn.

"Autumn I didn't know you were going out with Mordecai?" Audrey said.

"So, you guys have met," Autumn said.

"Well, sorta, you see. One day me and Rigby kinda knocked Benson out and we had to mimmick his voice and movements to impress Audrey," Mordecai said embarrassed.

"Yeah, It wasn't a good day for me either," Benson said.

"Well, it was for me, I'm glad you showed that jerkface who's boss," Audrey said kissing Benson on the cheek.

"Awwww, how sweet," Mordecai said laughing.

"You shut your mouth or your fired," Benson whispered harshly.

"Fine, fine," Mordecai said smiling.

"Well, we're all here, we should just hang out, come on you two come sit with us," Autumn said.

"Okay sure," Audrey said grabbing Benson's hand she pulled him over to the booth.

The four of them sat around talking,laughing,drinking, and having fun! Mordecai didn't know Benson could acually be "fun" to hang out with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, where should we do it?" Rigby asked looking around.<p>

"We could do it here," Eileen said.

"Nah, this place is okay, but I want it to be classy," Rigby said.

"Well, we could go to a hotel?" Eileen said.

"A hotel it is," Rigby said grabbing the brochure he had he looked at the list of hotels.

"OH, Rigby how about the hard rock hotel!" Eileen said pointing.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Rigby said already packing up.

"Okay, but how are we gunna get there?" Eileen asked packing her stuff too.

"Hmmmm, well, uhhhhhh," Rigby said thinking.

"I guess we could take a taxi," Eileen said.

"Uhhhhh, ya, I'm not really good with taxis," Rigby said his eye twitching a little.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked staring at him.

"W. . . well, h. . have you ever heard of the movie, "Ello' governor?" Rigby said going into the whole story with Eileen listning intently.

"OH, I see, I would be scared too, but there's no need to fear taxis besides this isn't Britian so they should have different taxis," Eileen said sympathetically.

"O.. okay," Rigby agreed finally. Eileen grabbed her phone, after a short conversation, she hung up and said,"they'll be here in a few minutes, you have your stuff?"

"Got it all packed up," Rigby said holding his bag.

"Me too," Eileen said holding hers. It wasn't but about 5 minutes when a blue taxi showed up. "Taxis here are blue?" Rigby said smiling.

"Yep," Eileen said nodding. The two boarded the taxi and even though Rigby was a little paranoid the whole ride they made it to the hotel without any problems.

"Reservations for Rigby and Eileen," Rigby said to the lady at the counter.

"Ahhhh, yes, here we go, you guys have the honeymoon suite for tonight, correct?" the lady said.

"That's correct," Eileen said.

"Okay, well, check out is tomorrow morning at 6," she said.

"Okay, thank you," Rigby said taking the key the couple walked up to their suite.

When they opened the door, their was three things they immediantly noticed, one was the hot tub bubbling in the corner, two was the giant heart-shaped bed, and three the cooler of wine.

"Well, I think we have no problem here," Rigby said grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses and getting in the hot tub.

"I agree," Eileen said grabbing her cup, she gently clinked it against Rigby's.

"To us!" Rigby said.

"And the beautiful baby we're gunna make," Eileen said smiling.

They both downed the sweet liquid quickly and poured another glass, the rest of the night went on smoothly if you know what I mean ;).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, hmmhmm, d'ya like it, this is the first in the 5 chapters I'm making this week! yay! 15 done! Don't you just love when character's decide they wanna have a baby it's sooooooo cute! :)) Okay, anyway I'll post a new chapter soon kay, bye! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys, oh, and if you didn't notice, I replaced the note with a new chapter so, if you didn't read the last chapter please go back and read it. . . That was my 1st of the 5 chapters I'm doing and this is the 2nd of my 5 chapters! Please Read and Review! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 25<em>**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so are we ready? Mordecai, did you call Rigby and tell him to meet you at the Park?" Benson said.<p>

"Yes, he said he'd be here soon and that he had a surprise for us," Mordecai said.

"Okay, good, Audrey did you make the chocolate cake?" Benson asked.

"It's in the oven," Autumn called from the kitchen.

"Okay, good, Pops you got the balloons?" Benson asked.

"Yes, my good man," Pops said coming down the stairs with a bunch of balloons.

"YOU KNOW WHO ELSE IS COMING BACK FROM THEIR HONEYMOON?" Muscle Man asked no apparent person.

"SHUT UP! Here he comes! Come on Autumn we'll hide in the closet!" Mordecai said practically pulling Autumn behind him.

"My mom," Mucsle Man whispered from behind the couch. High Fives giggled from the ceiling. Audrey and Benson hid in the kitchen. Everyone waited patiently while they heard the couple walking up the stairs.

"I can't believe it Rigby!" Eileen said excitedly hopping out of the car.

"Me neither," Rigby said kinda nervous.

"Are you sure their even here?" Eileen asked seeing all the lights out.

"Well, Mordecai said to meet him here," Rigby said opening the door both of them jumped as they saw everyone pop out of random places yelling,"WELCOME HOME!"

"Awwwww, you guys, you shouldn't have," Eileen said breathing kinda heavy.

"No problem," Benson said.

"NO, you really shouldn't have. You almost gave us a heart attack," Rigby said squeezing Eileen's hand he whispered,"You okay?"

"Yeah, I. .I'm fine," Eileen whispered back calming down.

"Oh, uhhh, okay," Benson said suspiciously.

"Hey, where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked looking around.

"Huh? He was here a second ago," Benson said.

"They hid in the closet bro," Muscle Man said pointing in that direction, Rigby opened the door to find Mordecai kissing Autumn deeply.

"Uhhhhhh, dude?" Rigby said laughing a little.

"OH! Uh, surprise?" Mordecai said blushing.

"Hahahaha, we made a cake for you guys," Autumn said blushing as well.

"Oh, chocolate cake." Rigby said eyeing the cake.

"Yeah, so what's the surprise?" Mordecai asked giving everybody a piece of cake.

"Oh yeah, ummmmm, let's see, is everybody here, I'd rather get this done all at once," Rigby said holding Eileen's hand.

"Hmm, Oh, yeah, everybody's here, as far as I can tell," Benson said.

"Okay, do you want to tell them, or. . .or should I," Rigby said sweating.

"Oh, uh, how about you tell them, your closer to them then I am," Eileen said kissing Rigby on the cheek.

"Okay, I Uhhhhhh. . . well, we uhhhhhh. . . . " Rigby said now feeling like he was going to faint.

"OH, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Eileen screeched unable to hold her excitement. Everyone ran to congratulate Eileen and Rigby.

"Yeah, uhh, yeha, uh uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh," Rigby said fainting.

"Oh, no, Rigby," Eileen said through the crowd.

"OH, he'll be fine, he just doesn't do well with surprises," Mordecai said going over to Rigby he picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"Oh,dear, I'll get the water," Pops said rushing to the kitchen he grabbed a cup of water and quickly splashed it onto Rigby's face.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rigby screamed waking up,"Whoa, whoa, what happened."

"You passed out after Eileen said she was pregnant," Mordecai said.

"Oh, uhhhh, yeah, sorry about that," Rigby said walking over to Eileen.

"It's okay honey," Eileen said giving Rigby a kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden Skips skipped through the door and looked surprised,"uuuuugggghhhhh, did I miss something?"

"uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh," Eileen said looking at Rigby for approval.

"It's okay, I think I'll be fine," Rigby said.

"Well, Skips as it turned out I'm pregnant," Eileen summed up, looking over at Rigby she saw his eye twitch a little, and then as she expected, he fainted again.

"I'll get him," Mordecai said.

"I'll get the water," Autumn said.

Eileen just sighed,"That's my husband, alright."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_"Okay, so you ready to go home?" Rigby asked as they got back in the car.

"Uh, not yet, can we stop by the coffee shop real quick," Eileen said.

"Yeah, okay," Rigby said, pulling the car into the coffee shop parking lot.

"Honey, no offense, but you might need to stay in the car, if you faint this time, the only thing we have to pour on you is coffee and you know how it went last time we poured coffee on you," Eileen said.

"Oh, haha, right, uhhhhh, you know, i'm really sorry for that right," Rigby said remembering how rough he had been on her.

"Yeah, I knew you were sorry," Eileen said giving Rigby a quick kiss, she went inside.

"Margaret?" Eileen called from inside the shop.

"Oh, hey, Eileen, how'd the honeymoon go?" Margaret said washing the tables.

"Great, uhh, yeah, that's why I came here, to tell you it went great, and that I'm quitting my job," Eileen said quickly looking down.

Margaret stopped washing the tables,"Oh,uhhhh, why's that?" she said trying to stop herself from crying.

"Well, I'm kinda, pregnant," Eileen said smiling.

"Oh, really! GREAT! Good for you!" Margaret said smiling as she hug Eileen.

"GREAT! So, I'm gunna leave my resign letter here, will you please give it to the manager for me?" Eileen said happily.

"Yeah, I'll give it to him," Margaret said.

"Thanks Margaret, I'm gunna miss you, but please, stop by every once in a while," Eileen said hugging her.

"Okay, I'll try," Margaret said hugging Eileen back.

"Bye," Eileen said waving as she left the coffee shop.

"Bye," Margaret said sadly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mordecai," Autumn said happily as Mordecai walked in the door to the coffee shop.<p>

"Hey Autumn," Mordecai said.

"So, what's it going to be today, the usual?" Autumn asked smiling.

"You know what's best," Mordecai said laughing.

"Okay, the usual it is," Autumn said laughing.

"Hey Mordecai," Margaret said waving from over at a different table.

"Huh? Oh, hey Margaret," Mordecai said uninterested.

"Here's your order," Autumn said giving Mordecai his coffee.

"Oh, waitress," Mordecai mocked as Autumn started going back into the back room.

"Yes, sir," Autumn said laughing a little.

"I have another order," Mordecai said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Autumn said batting her eyes.

"A date with you, tonight at 10," Mordecai said smiling.

"Oh, okay, coming right up sir," Autumn said winking at him.

"Ahhhhhhh, life is good," Mordecai said sipping his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong><em>heehee, sorry it was so short! I just went on till' I felt like I needed too! :D So! Hope you liked it! Remember that the chapter before this one got replaced with a new chapter, so you might wanna check it out! heehee, Please Read and Review! And Remember I love you guys! BYE! :D I'll have a new chapter soon!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry, I haven't been upd**_**ating a couple of days, We've had so many tests at school that I had to study for. Anyways, I'm back, and here's my 3rd chapter of the 5 that I'm doing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p>Mordecai and Rigby were washing the truck, not that Rigby was getting any work done. "Rigby, dude, you've been on vacation for almost 2 weeks now! I know your rested up so why are you not HELPING ME!" Mordecai yelled.<p>

"Huh, oh, it's. . . It's nothing," Rigby sighed picking up a wet washcloth he scrubbed the car gently, but still had a far off look in his eyes, Mordecai could tell something was up.

"Okay, what is it really?" Mordecai said.

"It's really nothing Mordecai, just leave me alone," Rigby said.

"Oh,no! If you won't tell me, I'll get it out of you somehow!" Mordecai said.

"Oh, and just how are you going to do that?" Rigby said smirking.

"Hmmhmm, I'll just have to punch it out of you!" Mordecai said walking over to where Rigby was and punching him really hard in the shoulder.

"Owwwwwww, fine, I'll tell you," Rigby said kinda saddened, he then took a deep breath and said, "Mordecai, I. . . I'm worried about Eileen man, and not just about her, but about our baby, what if he or she doesn't like me or. . . or worst! What if he or she turns out like Don!"

"Wow, this is the first time I've seen you actually worried about something other then yourself," Mordecai said.

"Dude, I'm seriously worried about this!" Rigby said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry, anyways you shouldn't be worried," Mordecai said,"Eileen has had a crush on you for like ever, and if she could still love you THAT long, I doubt she'd give it up now."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Rigby said feeling a little better.

"and as for the baby, I'm sure whatever it's gunna be it's going to like you, and with you watching it every second, Ha! There's no way it's going to even get close to being like Don!" Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah," Rigby said,"hey, uh, Mordecai?"

"Yeah," Mordecai said looking at the Raccoon.

Rigby punched him in the leg,"THIS IS FOR PUNCHING ME!"

"hahaha, nice try Rigby," Mordecai said punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Eileen," Rigby yelled coming in the door.<p>

"Welcome home," Eileen said giving him a kiss as he came in the door.

"So, uhhhhh, what. . what are you doing?" Rigby said looking down at Eileen's growing stomach.

"I was deciding what to cook for dinner," Eileen said smiling, she knew Rigby was nervous,"You wanna help?"

"Yeah, Uh, sure," Rigby said walking into the kitchen with Eileen.

"Okay, so just look through this cook book and choose what looks best for you," Eileen said handing Rigby one of her many cookbooks.

"Ummmmmmmm, how about this one," Rigby said pointing to a recipe for baby pigs in a blanket.

"Hahaha, Rigby do you want to talk about this obsession your having over the baby," Eileen said sitting down with Rigby at the table.

"Well, It's just, I don't know, I feel like if I do anything wrong now, or later the baby's going to hate me forever," Rigby said staring down at the table.

"Rigbaby, the baby isn't here right now, and I'm sure whenever it does come it's gunna love you, your it's daddy, so that means it will love you as much as I love you," Eileen said.

"Really, it's going to love me that much?" Rigby asked now, thinking about the baby being attached to him.

"Yep, you know it might help if you know what the baby was, and we're gunna figure that out tomorrow," Eileen said happily.

"Really? How do they do that?" Rigby asked confused.

"Well, they don't know for sure, but let's just say they take pictures of the baby and they tell you if it's a girl or a boy by the pictures, but it could still be either way," Eileen said.

"Oh, okay, so does that mean your going to have pictures of the baby?" Rigby asked.

"Yep," Eileen said smiling.

"Okay," Rigby said making him feel a little better.

"Now, how about we just cook some ravioli for tonight?" Eileen said smiling.

"That sounds good," Rigby said happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was 10:00 and Mordecai was right on time just as always.

"So, what's the plans for tonight?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I thought we could go see a movie and then out to eat at a fancy restaraunt," Mordecai said.

"Wow, really fancy, I guess that's why you bought me the dress," Autumn said looking down at the yellow dress.

"Yep," Mordecai said happily, but nervous.

"So, what's the occasion?" Autumn said smiling.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mordecai said winking.

"Two tickets to Zombie Dinner Party 3 the director's cut," Mordecai told the guy at the ticket counter.

"Okay, here you go enjoy the movie," the guy said handing Mordecai the tickets.

When they got inside the theater hardly anyone was there so they practically had the whole theater to themselves.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Not the zombies! Anything but them!" the girl on the screen yelled as the zombies marched into the house.

Autumn held on tightly to Mordecai's arm, burying her head into his side at times. Mordecai consoled her when the movie got really scary and whispered in her ear,"I won't let anything happen to you," when the real dramatic part came.

"Sorry about that back there," Autumn said blushing a little.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Mordecai said.

"What do you mean used to it?" Autumn said confused.

"Well, whenever Rigby lived at the Park, we would rent scary movies all the time and mostly all the time, Rigby would get so scared of the movie he would wind up with his head buried into my side also," Mordecai explained kinda embarrassed.

"Wow, he doesn't do well with scary movies huh?" Autumn said.

"Not at all, and then at night, we wouldn't get any sleep cause Rigby would have nightmares all night long, one time I had to walk him to the bathroom every night for a week," Mordecai said laughing.

"What scary movies have to do with the bathroom," Autumn said.

"Well, there was this one movie where all the bathroom appliances attacked you, but it was only at night," Mordecai explained,"Rigby got sooooooo scared that I had to be with him when he went to the bathroom, and if I wasn't he would wind up wetting the bed at night.

"Awwwwwww, poor Rigby," Autumn said.

"Yeah, well that's just Rigby for you," Mordecai said."Okay we're here."

"This is the Park," Autumn said confused, "I thought we were going to a fancy restaurant.

"Fanciest place imaginable," Mordecai said leading Autumn over to a picnic he had planned out for her.

"Oh, it is fancy," Autumn said.

"Okay, well, I brought sushi and chocolate covered strawberries," Mordecai said giving Autumn a plate full.

"OH, my two favorite things to eat," Autumn said smiling.

"I know," Mordecai said smiling as he ate his food.

"So, why are you acting so fancy today?" Autumn asked looking into Mordecai's eyes, which seemed to sparkle with delight.

"I was waiting for the right time, but I don't think I can handle it any longer," Mordecai said grabbing a little blue box from his pocket he got on one knee and grabbed Autumn's hand.

"Autumn, would you uhhhhhh, ummmmmmmmmmm, you know, uhhhhhh, be my wife," Mordecai said really nervously.

Autumn gasped as she saw the sparkling diamond ring. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, guys, did you like it? I hope you did, hahaha, anyways, I wanted to ask you guys a question. . . "Do you want Rigby and Eileen's baby to be a girl or a boy?". . I'm gunna leave the decision to you guys, please answer in the reviews and the sooner you guys answer the sooner I can make the next chapter! See you guys soon bye!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey**** guys sorry about the shortage of updates, I had to go somewhere and couldn't bring my computer :( anyways, I did a tally of what you guys voted and I'm not gunna tell you what it's going to be yet, your gunna have to read and find out! Anyways, first before that I'm going to do some chapters of Eileen's pregnancy! So here's the 4th out of 5th!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 31<em>**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Mordecai, I. . . I don't know what to say," Autumn said tears stinging her eyes.<p>

"Then say yes, please, Autumn," Mordecai said misty eyed as well.

"Yes," Autumn said now letting the warm tears caress her cheeks.

Mordecai smiled as he put the diamond ring on her finger, then Mordecai stood up held Autumn in his arms and held her close.

"I love you," Autumn whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Mordecai said.

"So, do you want to walk me back to the coffee shop? I need to get back to work," Autumn said wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I'll walk my new fiancee to her job," Mordecai said smiling as he pecked her lightly on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_"A GIRL!" Rigby screamed.

"Yes, that's what the doctor said, he said, that it was very likely that it would turn out a girl!" Eileen said happily.

"Well, I was hoping for a son, but I guess a daughters not that bad," Rigby said shrugging.

"Well, it's not for sure, the tests aren't certain, they are never certain until the baby comes out in 2 months," Eileen said smiling.

"Oh, okay," Rigby said.

"Besides, it'll probably be a daddy's girl if it is a girl," Eileen said smiling as she gave Rigby a quick kiss.

"Maybe," Rigby said nervously.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep," Eileen said.

"Yeah, I guess," Rigby said.

* * *

><p>It was dark, that's all he saw, darkness, then there was a small light fallowed by a bunch of screaming. Rigby walked down the cold dark hall of the hospital, towards the screaming. "Eileen?" Rigby said fascinated by the echo it made. He was answered with another shrill scream. "Eileen!" Rigby screamed this time now he reached the door and yanked it open, revealing Eileen who looked completely worn out.<p>

"Oh, hey Rigby, would you like to see you baby?" Eileen said smiling. Rigby nodded, Eileen handed him the blanket, but then there was a flash of light and he woke up.

* * *

><p>"Rigby? Are you okay?" Eileen said shaking him awake.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, Eileen," Rigby said.

"You sure, you didn't seen fine," Eileen said hugging him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a nightmare," Rigby said.

"Oh, okay, what was the nightmare about?" Eileen said worried.

"Nothing, just about the baby," Rigby said sighing.

"Oh, I see, okay, well, could you help me up, I'm going to go sit on the couch for a bit," Eileen said.

"Yeah, okay," Rigby said helping Eileen up she made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

It wasn't long before Rigby heard. . .

"Rigby, honey, could you please get me something?" Eileen said.

"Uh, sure, what do you need?" Rigby asked.

"Hmmmm. . . could you please get me some. . . oh, how about some casadillas," Eileen said smiling.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Rigby said going out the door he drove to a Mexican restaurant and picked up some casadillas.

"Hmmmm, no, no, could you run back and get me an Enchilada?" Eileen said shoving the casadilla away.

"Yeah, sure," Rigby said going back to the restaurant and fixing the order.

"Hmm, no, how about running back to the restaurant and getting me a Chimichanga?" Eileen said studying the food.

"Sure," Rigby said a little annoyed as he went out the door and back to the restaurant.

"NO NO NO! NOW GO BACK TO THE RESTAURANT AND GET ME A FAJITA!" Eileen screamed this time. Rigby ran out the door and back to the restaurant.

"Thanks honey," Eileen said stuffing herself with the variety of foods they now had.

"Ummmm. . . okay, sure thing," Rigby said he turned to go into the bedroom to play some video games, but just as he did, Eileen said,"Wait! Honey, could you please, please, pleeeeaassseee, go see Autumn to pick up something for me?"

Rigby sighed,"yes dear," then walked out the door tail drooping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33<strong>_

* * *

><p>When he walked into the coffee shop, not only did he find Autumn, but Mordecai as well.<p>

"Hey dude," Rigby said waving to Mordecai.

"Oh, hey Rigby, guess what?" Mordecai said smiling.

"What?" Rigby said staring at him.

"I just proposed to Autumn, and she said yes!" Mordecai said laughing as he hugged Autumn.

"Good for you guys, hey Autumn, Eileen said you had something for her," Rigby said.

"Oh yeah! I'll go and get them!" Autumn said running behind the counter.

Rigby went to a table and sulked.

"What's wrong with you?" Mordecai asked happily.

"Uggghhh, dude, pregnancy is awful!" Rigby said groaning.

"What are you complaining about?" Mordecai asked,"Isn't Eileen the one that has a baby growing inside her?"

"Well, yeah, but dude, she's gone crazy!" Rigby said.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, a while ago, she sent me back and forth to the Mexican restaurant to get her food that she would just push aside when she got it, then she yelled at me, then she ate all the food." Rigby said.

"Sounds like she's going through cravings and mood swings," Autumn said from behind the boys.

"What?" Rigby said.

"Well, when ladies are pregnant their hormones usually get all unbalanced which causes us to sound mad, sad, and happy for no apparent 's called mood swings, and cravings are well, whenever you have a strong urge for a single food, I guess Eileen had a craving for Mexican, so that's why she made you get all that food." Autumn said.

"Wow, your a genius," Mordecai said smiling.

"Why, thank you," Autumn said,"anyway's here's the thing Eileen wanted me to give you," she said handing Rigby a box of chocolate drizzled strawberries.

"Thanks," Rigby said,"for the advice and the chocolate."

"That's okay, Oh, and Rigby," Autumn said stopping him.

"Yeah?" Rigby said stopping.

"You'll make a good daddy for the baby girl," Autumn said. Rigby blushed a little.

"It's going to be a girl!HA! There's no way Rigby's going to make it through this!" Mordecai laughed.

Autumn gave him a stern look. "Ha,ha, sorry," Mordecai mummbled.

"Thanks Autumn," Rigby said before punching Mordecai then leaving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so that's it for this chapter, hoped you guys liked it! I'll be back later with another update! Review please! Bye! :))<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys, back with the new chapter, I know you want to figure out whats going to happen with Rigby and his baby girl, well, it's almost time ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 34<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Rigby? Rigby? Rigby honey are you okay?" Eileen asked shaking Rigby awake.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Rigby said.

"Are you sure? You were screaming and tossing around in your sleep again," Eileen said her face full of worry.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, don't worry to much about it," Rigby said giving Eileen a kiss and turning out the lamp.

Several seconds later it was the same thing, darkness, screaming, panicking, and blood, then he awoke to Eileen who was now screaming.

"WHOA! What's the matter!" Rigby said quickly waking up.

"G. . . .Get the C. .. car keys!" Eileen yelled shakily.

"Why?" Rigby said confused.

"Th. . .THE BABY'S COMING!"Eileen screamed gasping in pain.

"OH!" Rigby said getting out of bed in a flash he grabbed the car keys and helped Eileen in the car,"Deep breaths honey, deep breaths." On the way to the hospital Rigby called the second person on his speed dial.

"Hello," asked a very sleepy Mordecai, it was 1 in the morning anyways.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby screamed a little too loud.

"What? Dude, what's up it's like 1 in the morning?" Mordecai asked.

"DUDE! THE BABY'S COMING!" Rigby said just as loud.

"WHAT!" Mordecai said shocked right into waking up.

"YEAH! THE BABY'S COMING DUDE! GO GET SKIPS AND GET DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!" Rigby said shakily. Rigby held out his hand,"It's going to be alright, take my hand."

Eileen grabbed Rigby's hand and squeezed it tightly Rigby let out a grunt,"A. . . .are you o. . .okay," Eileen gasped.

"Yeah, I. . .I'm fine, you just keep breathing,"Rigby said losing feeling in his hand.

They got to the hospital, and Eileen was immediantly wheeled into her own room. Rigby parked the car and ran inside the hospital as fast as he could, he let out a gasp as he remembered his dream.

"Yes sir, are you the husband of the mole that just went into labor," a nurse asked walking over to him.

"Y.. yea," Rigby answered shakily.

"Okay, well, she's in room 20," the nurse said.

"Okay, oh, and if a blue jay and a yeti come go ahead and send them there too," Rigby said walking slowly to the elevator.

The nurse looked confused for a minute, but soon recovered and said,"Yes sir."

Rigby went straight up to the designated hallway and found room 20, he walked in.

"Hey honey," Eileen said from a bed in the corner of the room.

"Hey," Rigby said smiling as he kissed her.

"The doctor said the baby should be coming soon," Eileen said smiling as tears glimmered in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know" Rigby said.

"Rigby, I want you to be there with me," Eileen said.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"I want you to be there when the baby's born," Eileen said.

"Eileen, I. .. . I don't think I can," Rigby said sadly.

"Yes, you can, I know the nightmares you've been having were about the baby," Eileen said.

"You. . . you knew," Rigby asked.

"Yea," Eileen said.

"Oh, okay, but I still don't think I can," Rigby said.

"Please Rigbaby," Eileen begged.

"O. . . okay, I'll try, but I. . .I'm not promising I'll stay the whole time," Rigby said.

"I understand," Eileen said giving Rigby a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Mordecai rushed out of the house after getting the important call from Rigby, he ran out and sped away on the golf cart. When he got to Skips house, he didn't bother to knock, he just ran inside,"SKIPS! EILEEN'S HAVING HER BABY!"

"WHOA! what?" Skips yelled surprise from the sudden outburst.

"EILEEN SHE'S ABOUT TO HAVE HER BABY, WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE QUICK!" Mordecai yelled.

"OH! Okay!" Skips yelled back.

The blue jay and the yeti ran out and got in the golf cart, Skips pressed the gas as hard as he could, and if it wouldn't have been for gravity, the cart could have flown.

Once they got to the hospital, they parked the cart and ran inside, the nurse took one look, rolled her eyes, and said room 20.

"Thanks," Mordecai said quickly before running in the elevator. When they got to the room, Rigby was inside holding Eileen's hand tightly.

"We came as quick as we could," Mordecai said startling the couple.

"Oh, well, hi," Eileen said.

Skips walked over and laid a hand on Eileen's stomach,"Mmmmhmmmm, yeah, ooooohhhh," Skips mummbled, then he took his hand off and looked up."She should be out tomorrow."

"Oh, a December baby are we?" Eileen said lovingly patting her stomach and grabbing Rigby's hand.

"Yeah, strange enough, I couldn't pick up a signal very well," Skips said.

"Ha, must be stupid like her dad," Mordecai chuckled.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

"Oh, I hope there's nothing wrong with her!" Eileen said.

"There's not going to be anything wrong with her," Rigby said reassuringly.

"Yeah, Eileen, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong, it's Rigby's fault," Mordecai said.

"HEY!" Rigby said harshly.

"hahahaha, just kidding dude," Mordecai said.

"Anyway's it's still strange," Skips said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dawn came it seemed to early on the day of December 22nd, and when it did come Skips awoke with a gasp, "It's time," he said.<p>

"What?" Mordecai asked, but was answered with a shriek from Eileen.

"MORDECAI GO GET THE DOCTOR!" Skips yelled.

"RIGBY COMFORT HER FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Skips yelled over at the frozen raccoon.

Rigby hopped out his chair and ran over to Eileen,"Eileen, honey, look at me, look at me, take deep breaths okay, deep breaths."

Eileen breathed deeply as the doctor's rushed in, Mordecai was out in the hall not wanting to interfere with anything.

"Okay now Eileen, we need you to push," the lead doctor said.

"Rigby!" Eileen screamed.

"It's okay, It's okay, I'm right here, I'm right beside you, here," Rigby said holding out his hand he almost cried at how hard she squeezed.

"Okay, just a few more times," another doctor said.

Rigby's vision blurred as he heard a small shriek and a loud scream from Eileen, then he passed out.

"It's a girl," the doctor said happily as he gave Eileen the pink bundle.

"She's so precious," Eileen said kissing the little raccoon girl's head.

Rigby came to, "Wha. . . What happened?"

"We have a baby girl," Eileen said.

"That's not all," one of the doctors said.

"What?" Eileen asked.

"You seem to have another one on the way," the doctor said.

"What?" Eileen asked again this time in shock.

"WHAT!" Rigby yelled passing out again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Did you like it? Shocker at the end right? hahahahaha! Well, please read and review! XD you had no idea how hard it was for me to write this, for the longest time, I was just like, how do I put my vision into words? and well, I had an inspiration while asleep. . . don't know how that worked, but it snapped me right awake and I immediantly ran to the computer! anyway's sorry for the long wait! and again Read and Review! XD <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, I wanted to thank RegularShowCP for giving me the great idea to have twins! Never would've thought about it, so thanks! XD and I know you want to know what's happening soooo, here comes the next Chapter enjoy! 3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Mordecai walked in the room after he heard a squeal which sounded just like Rigby's, but wasn't, because, when he entered the room he found Rigby passed out on the floor,and and Eileen looking shocked but loving at a pink bundle.

"Rigby pass out?" Mordecai asked coming quietly in the room.

"Yeah, he passed out while I was having the baby and after the doctor told me I was having another one," Eileen said happily.

"Your having another one! Well congrats Eileen!" Mordecai said stepping over Rigby, he took a good look at the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure," Eileen said reluctantly handing him the baby.

Mordecai looked her over, she was a little raccoon girl that looked exactly like her dad, with the exception that she had her mom's eyes big beautiful light brown ones with black circles around them.

"She's so pretty," Mordecai said handing her back to Eileen,"What's her name?"

"Her name is Emily," Eileen said blushing, Rigby picked it out, he said it'd be cute.

"Well, I don't know about Rigby thinking somethings cute, but Emily is a pretty name," Mordecai said laughing.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh, Mordecai?" Rigby said sitting up.

"Hey, you finally decided to get off your lazy butt and hold Emily?" Mordecai said staring at him.

"Yeah, I guess, wait, Emily? So it was a girl!" Rigby said happily getting up.

"Yeah, and there's another one on the way," Eileen said handing Rigby Emily.

"Wait, what? But Eileen we only ordered one," Rigby whined.

"RIGBY!" Mordecai said punching him in the shoulder, he laughed as Emily giggled.

"Okay, Okay, I get it!" Rigby said rubbing his shoulder as he handed Eileen back Emily,"So, is it a girl or a boy?"

"Well, we're not gunna know that until it's born silly," Eileen said laughing.

"Oh, okay, but Eileen, I. . . I don't think I can watch this whole giving birth thing anymore," Rigby said nervously.

"That's okay honey, you can go show Skips, Margaret, Autumn, and Benson our new baby while I'm having my other one," Eileen said smiling.

"Thanks honey," Rigby said smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_They actually didn't have to wait that long, because, a few hours later Eileen went into labor again.

"Okay, Eileen your other baby is coming," the doctor said.

"Here Rigby you take Emily and go show her, I'll be done in a minute," Eileen said while breathing heavily.

"Okay, um and Eileen," Rigby said before he got escorted out.

"Huh?" Eileen said.

"I love you," Rigby said before being pushed through the door.

"AWWWWWWW!" Everyone shouted as they ran to Rigby who was holding the baby. Suddenly he was hit with a lot of questions,"What's her name? It is a her right?Where's Eileen?"

"Okay, okay, you guys! Stop crowding Emily," Rigby said making room.

"So, her name's Emily?" Pops said cheerfully.

"Yep, and she is a girl, and Eileen's in the room having another one," Rigby said.

"Eileen's having another one?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, we don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet," Rigby said happily.

"Oh, Rigby, can I hold her?" Autumn said.

"Well, I guess, but be careful!" Rigby said handing her to Autumn.

"She's so cute!" Autumn said,"Hi, Emily! I'm your Aunt well, I'm gunna be your Aunt Autumn."

"That's right, and I'm your Uncle Mordo," Mordecai said laughing.

"Oh, and I'm your Uncle Pops!"Pops said happily thinking it was a game.

"Benson, you haven't said anything?" Mordecai said looking over at him.

"Oh, yeah, well, I guess, she's kinda cute," Benson said.

"HmmHmm," Rigby said nodding his head, then the doctors came out of the room.

"Rigby, you can go in now," the doctor said.

Rigby left Emily with the others and went in the room, where Eileen was there holding this time, a blue bundle.

"So, what is it this time?" Rigby said smiling as he came in the room.

"It's a Rodger," Eileen said smiling.

"Really? So, it's a boy?" Rigby asked happily.

"Yep," Eileen said handing Rodger over to Rigby.

Rodger was a mole, looked exactly like his mom, except again, his eyes, which were dark brown like his father.

"You mind if I let the others see him?" Rigby asked before stepping out into the hallway.

"Go ahead," Eileen said.

Rigby walked out of the room again, and again everyone rushed up to him, this time nobody asked, they just snatched up Rodger and gave Rigby Emily.

"Gee, thanks guys," Rigby said holding on to Emily.

"Awwwwwww, what's his name?" Autumn said.

"Rodger," Rigby replied still looking at Emily.

"Let me guess Eileen picked out the name?" Margaret said facepalming.

"Uhhh, yeah why?" Rigby said.

"Well, Eileen used to have a cat named Rodger, she loved it so much that when it passed away she said she would name her son after it if she had one," Margaret said.

Everyone started laughing except for Rigby who said,"and I think it's an awesome name!"

"Leave it to you to think that," Mordecai said laughing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39<strong>_

* * *

><p>It took a few hours, but Eileen was finally able to go home with her two new babies, but before they left they opened presents from the crew, apparently Autumn had bought a car seat and Margaret had also bought a car seat, which was actually a good thing, since there where two babies. Mordecai had bought some baby clothes, with Autumn's help. Benson bought a stroller, and Pops bought well, lollipops, which, he thought the babies could eat,but then he found out that babies couldn't eat them and got really sad.<p>

"It's okay Pops, we'll use the lollipops to ummmmm, buy something for the babies," Rigby said thinking about what to say.

"Okay," Pops said cheering up a little.

"So, is your nursary set up at home?" Autumn asked.

"Well, we thought it was going to be a girl soooo, we painted it all pink and frilly, but now, I guess we would have to go through and paint half of it blue," Eileen said.

"Oh, well, I'll help you," Autumn said happily.

"We'll all help," Benson said smiling.

"Oh, Thanks you guys!" Eileen said happily.

"No problem Eileen, by marrying Rigby, you became part of our "family"," Pops said happily.

"Oh, well, thanks Pops," Eileen said.

"Well, then we should probably start soon," Rigby said," I think I'll go see if the doctors ready to let you out or not."

"I'd better go with you, remember what happened last time you wandered a hospital alone," Mordecai said.

-**Flash Back!-**

**"Rigby, go see if the doctor is ready to let Skips out or not, I'm pretty sure his hand is better from punching that computer," Benson said sending the raccoon out the door.**

**"Fine," Rigby said going out the door he walked down the icy hallways looking for the doctor, instead he found some wheel chairs.**

**"HmmHmm, I'm pretty sure nobody would notice if I took one for a spin," Rigby said scampering in one, he wheeled his way around the hospital, his speed got faster and faster when he turned each curve.**

**"YEAH!" Rigby shouted before turning a curve that had nothing but stairs, "NO NO NO!" he shouted before tumbling down the 3 flights of stairs.**

**-End Flash Back-**

****"Yeah, let's just be glad you were already in a hospital, and Skips was there, or you probably wouldn't be here today," Benson said.

"I think I learned my lesson," Rigby said walking out into the hallway.

"Rigby! You never learn your lesson," Mordecai said running after him.

They traveled the halls looking for a doctor or nurse, and once found a wheel chair, Rigby ran to get in in but Mordecai grabbed him by his tail and punched him nice and hard in the shoulder,"You never learn your lesson."

"What ever, look there's a doctor," Rigby said wiggling free of Mordecai's grasp he ran up to the doctor,"Hey, Doctor, Is my wife ready to go home now?"

"Huh, oh, uh, what's your wife's name?" The doctor asked.

"Eileen," Rigby said.

"Okay, uuhhhhh," he started scanning his list,"Ah, yeah, she's okay, she's ready to go,"

"great," Rigby said rushing back to Mordecai he said,"She said she's ready to go."

"Good, let's go tell the others," Mordecai said before turning around and seeing Rigby sneaking towards the wheel chairs again.

"NO!" Mordecai scolded again grabbing his tail and dragging him along the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did, you guys like it? I hope so, honestly, I didn't know what to name the boy, I was certain of the girl but the boy I was just drawing a blank. . . Oh well, Please Read and Review and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye love you guys~~ 3<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Hey guys, what's up, ready for the next Chapter! YaY! okay then i'll get started!+!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Eileen stepped in the nursery and flipped on the light switch,"Wow, Eileen you and Rigby actually did a pretty impressive job, if it was a girl," Autumn said nodding her head.

"Thanks, what I was thinking is we can divide it in the middle and make half of it blue," Eileen said pointing over to the left half.

"Yeah, okay, Skips should be here any minute with the blue paint and I sent Mordecai and Rigby to get the decorations," Benson said.

"Oh, is that why I can't find my husband anywhere?" Eileen said.

"Yeah, well, I sent Mordecai, but Rigby insisted he come to cause it's his baby," Benson said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay," Eileen said,"speaking of the babies, who has them, I've hardly had any time to bond with them all day!"

"I have them Eileen," Margaret said handing her Rodger,"I wanna keep Emily for a minute longer."

"Oh, well, okay," Eileen said taking Rodger in the living room.

Margaret stared into Emily's eyes and sighed,"I wish I had a baby," she said mostly to herself.

Autumn on her way to get Eileen, overheard Margaret's wish,"Ummmm, hey Margaret," Autumn said walking over to her.

"Oh, what do you want?" Margaret said harshly.

"Well, ummm, I hope there's no hard feelings between us," Autumn said.

"No, not at all," Margaret said lying through her teeth.

"Hey, ummmm, you know, my brother's about your age," Autumn said.

Margaret looked at Autumn interested,"Well, tell him to come to the coffee shop sometimes."

"Well, he's going to be there tomorrow," Autumn said smiling, "he's coming down for the wedding."

"Really?" Margaret said brightning.

"Yeah, he's the one that's going to be leading me down the aisle, my dad died a long time ago," Autumn said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Margaret said.

"No, it's okay,my mom will be there," Autumn said giving a reassuring smile.

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess I should probably trade babies with Eileen now," Margaret said staring at Emily one more time.

"Okay, I've got to go see if Mordecai and Rigby are back yet," Autumn said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 41<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Seconds later Mordecai and Rigby walked through the door,"Hey guys we're back!" shouted Rigby, who got shushed right after,"what I do?"

"The babies are sleeping," Margaret whispered pointing to the bedroom.

"Oh, sorry,but look at all the cool stuff we bought!" Rigby said exitedly pulling out a blue bedspread, blue teddy bear, some building blocks, as well as a couple pictures of baseball bats and baseballs.

"I told Rigby that the baby wouldn't even be able to play with the blocks until like a month, but he didn't my opinion I think he just wanted them for himself," Mordecai said as everyone started giggling.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled, immediantly being shushed afterwards.

"Awwwww, it's soooo cute," Eileen said picking up the bedspread and taking a closer look at it, it, like the pictures, had baseball bats and baseballs on it.

"Yeah, well, I want at least one of my kids to love baseball," Rigby said happily.

"Okay, well, let's get started," Eileen said cheerfully as she picked up the supplies.

"Wait, don't we have to wait for Skips?" Autumn said.

"Oh, right, right," Eileen said,"guess I'm just too overexcited."

Just then Skips walked in the door, with two cans of baby blue paint,"I'm back with the paint."

"Okay, Skips is here, we can get to work now," Eileen said rushing off with the supplies once again.

"What's up with her?" Skips asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Rigby said shrugging as he walked down the hall into the nursery,"Eileen are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Eileen said smiling.

"Well, your acting crazy," Rigby said.

"Crazy? I'm not acting crazy, I just want everyone to leave," Eileen whispered to Rigby.

"Why?" Rigby asked.

"Well, two reasons, one, I haven't had anytime with my babies since I had them, and two, I want to spend some alone time with my hubby," Eileen said cuddling up to him.

"Ohhhh, Okay," Rigby said walking back down the hallway, he tried to pick up one of the cans of paint, but wasn't doing such a great job at it.

"Here Rigby why don't you carry the paint brushes, and I'll carry one of the cans of paint," Mordecai said easily picking up a can and sticking a paintbrush in Rigby's hand.

"Yeah, uh, sure," Rigby mummbled taking the paintbrushes in the room after Mordecai.

"Yeah, so everyone grab a brush and start painting half the wall, I think I'll tape where you need to stop at," Eileen said picking up some tape and, starting at the bottom, tried to tape the wall down the middle, then she got to a point where she couldn't reach,"Uhhhh, little help?"

"Oh, I've got it," Margaret said rushing over and taping the rest of the wall for Eileen.

"Yeah, thanks," Eileen said.

Everyone chipped in and painted the wall at no time at all, that is everyone except Rigby and Eileen, Rigby, who had somehow gotten paint all over him, went to the restroom to clean off, while Eileen disappeared into the kitchen.

Rigby walked from the restroom back into the baby's room, but stopped at the kitchen first seeing Eileen in her little kiss the chef apron and hat that he bought her, he snuck up twirled her around and said,"Don't mind if I do," then kissed her.

Eileen giggled as Rigby tickled her nose with his tail,"Well, while your here, you want to help me cook something," Eileen asked.

"Well, I got nothing else to do," Rigby said crossing his arms.

"What about painting the baby's room?" Eileen said laughing.

"Mordecai said I couldn't paint anymore, something about me being worst then the baby finger-painting," Rigby said.

"Oh, okay, well, yeah, you can help me make this," Eileen said pointing at a picture in her cookbook.

Rigby licked his lips,"Oh, yeah!" he said as his stomach started growling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Rigby walked into the baby's room and saw everyone lounging around,"Finished," Mordecai said smiling.

"Wow, you guys work fast, anyways, Eileen and me made something for you guys," Rigby said uncovering a plate of grilled cheese.

"You went to Cheesers?" Autumn said.

"Nope these are 100% home made," Rigby smirked.

"Really?" Mordecai said studying them over he stared at Rigby,"Okay Rigby what did you put in them?"

"I didn't put anything in them!" Rigby whined.

Just then Benson walked in,"Oh, good you went to Cheesers," Benson said and before anyone could stop him he devoured one.

"These are awesome," Benson replied.

"Thanks Benson, but they weren't from Cheesers, Eileen and me made them," Rigby said.

"Really? You guys made them? Well, they are really good!" Benson said happily.

"Well, on account of, I'm starving and Benson ate one and didn't puke, I'll have one!" Mordecai said grabbing one from the pile, and soon everyone including Rigby and Eileen ate one.

"And now for dessert," Eileen said grabbing another plate and uncovering it, she laughed as Mordecai and Rigby went into a symphony of "CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

They ate, and got back to work on the room, and by the end of the day, they were done with the room.

"Okay, well, I guess we're leaving then," Benson said smiling,"but first can we say goodbye to the babies?"

"Yeah sure," Eileen said running to the master bedroom, she picked up Emily and Rodger and brought them in the living room.

Everyone said goodbye and hugged the babies, and then left,"Finally their gone," Eileen said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah," Rigby said coming over to the couch and sitting next to her.

"Here, you hold Emily," Eileen said handing Emily to Rigby.

Eileen laid her head on Rigby's shoulder as she looked at her babies,"They are so cute," Eileen sighed.

"I knew they would be," Rigby said smiling as he kissed Eileen on the forehead.

"Well, are you ready to start our new life with our babies?" Eileen said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I think I am," Rigby said looking over Emily and Rodger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so another chapter has gone by, and I was totally brain dead for most of this chapter! Couldn't decide what to write! Oh, yeah, and i said I liked It Runs In the Family, not that I wanted to make this story exactly like hers, soooo yeah, that's why I didn't use Robbie! :) anyways Read and Review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye! :))<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_** Hey guys, did you like the previous chapter hope you did, anyways, I think I'm going to focus a little more on Mordecai and Autumn in this chapter but don't worry there's more Eileen, Rigby, Rodger, and Emily to come!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, what does your brother look like?" Margaret asked looking over at Autumn who was sweeping the floor.<p>

"Margaret, you've already asked me that question a million times," Autumn said rolling her eyes.

"I just ask it because I like the answer," Margaret said smiling.

"Yeah, well, quit asking okay, he'll be here in a minute," Autumn said smiling.

"Okay, fine," Margaret said going back to washing the tables, she turned and asked,"What's his name?"

"Margaret!" Autumn said looking at her sternly.

"And who are we shouting out today dear sister?" a voice asked from behind Autumn.

"Oh, hey Josh," Autumn said turning around to find her brother there looking like he always had, yellow and black with long legs and black hair that fell into his eyes at times.

"So, who are you yelling at?" Josh said staring at her.

"Just shut up and meet Margaret," Autumn said pointing to the red robin.

"Hi, I'm Josh, Autumn's younger brother, and you are. . ." Josh said holding out his hand.

"H. . Hi, I'm M. .Margaret," Margaret said shaking his hand, she didn't know what was wrong with her, she never got THIS nervous around boys.

"Margaret, that's a cool name," Josh said smiling.

Margaret felt like she was floating, "Thanks," she said smiling back, "So, can I get you anything, J. .Josh?"

"Yeah, sure, can I get a coffee, please?" Josh said.

"Sure, yeah," Margaret said rushing behind the counter and grabbing a cup of coffee and putting it in front of Josh.

"Thanks," Josh said sipping on his coffee.

Margaret went back to the back room and looked at Autumn,"Your brother is HOT!"

"Well, yeah, I guess if your into that kinda look?" Autumn said kinda disgusted.

"Oh, I am," Margaret said giggling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 44<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Hey, Mordecai, catch," Rigby said pitching a football into the air.

"I got it," Mordecai said catching the football he dove into the bushes.

"Awsome! You know I'm lovin' your bachelor party so far dude!" Rigby said laughing.

"Yeah, well, it's way better then yours was," Mordecai mocked.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai just laughed,"Yeah, dude this week has been hectic!I worked then went to Autumn just to have more work to plan the wedding!"

"Yeah, I know, but after the wedding at least you have your honeymoon," Rigby said nonchalantly.

"Judging by how your honeymoon ended I'll have to work during the honeymoon," Mordecai said laughing.

"HEY!" Rigby yelled before saying,"oh well, at least I have kids now! What do you have, just a soon-to-be wife!"

"Whatever dude," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, anyways, my life is busier, I have to work here all day then run home to a wife and two kids!" Rigby said.

"Okay, so you used you kids to brag, then used them as an example of work," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, well their both!" Rigby said.

"How?" Mordecai said.

"Well, uhhhh, I love them, but they are hard to take care of what with diapers to change, feeding them, and not to mention them waking up like every hour during the night!" Rigby said.

"Yeah, well, I guess your right," Mordecai said.

"Both of you guys don't work at all!" Benson suddenly shouted,"You guys just slack off all the time!"

"We work harder then you Benson," Rigby said.

"Oh, really, you two work harder then me?" Benson said.

"H. . He didn't say that Benson," Mordecai said punching Rigby in the shoulder.

"OWWWW. . ." Rigby said.

"That's what I thought," Benson said walking away.

"Okay, he's gone, yes, we totally work harder then him," Mordecai agreed.

"Totally," Rigby said rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I feel like a princess," Autumn said twirling around in her bright red dress.<p>

"Well, you look like one," Eileen said smiling.

"And you certainly act like one," Josh whispered from beside the door.

"Shut up Josh," Autumn said taking one last look in the mirror, she exited the room and took Josh by the arm,"and you better not say anything as we're walking up the aisle."

"I'll meet you up there," Eileen said walking up the aisle and taking her place as the bride maid.

"Oh, Eileen, thank goodness, I can't hold both children," Rigby said handing Eileen Rodger.

"Okay, try to keep Emily quite during all this okay?" Eileen said looking at Rigby nervously.

"Yeah, I got it, don't worry about me," Rigby said walking back over to his spot behind Mordecai,"You nervous dude," Rigby whispered to Mordecai.

"Yeah, a little bit," Mordecai said smiling.

"Okay, just don't show your nervousness, we don't want you to wet your pants at your own wedding," Rigby said giggling.

"Shut up," Mordecai said as he punched Rigby.

"Owwwwww," Rigby whined as Emily laughed.

"I like this kid," Mordecai said smiling.

"I'm sure you do," Rigby said rubbing his shoulder.

Just then, the music started to play and Autumn walked up the aisle in her red dress.

When she got up there all Mordecai could do was stare into her eyes and imagine their future life. "Your beautiful," Mordecai whispered.

"You look handsome as well," Autumn said giggling a little.

The preacher stepped up,"Do you Mordecai take Autumn to be your wife?" he said.

"I do," Mordecai agreed happily.

"And do you Autumn, take Mordecai to be your husband?" he said.

"I do," Autumn said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said and stepped back as Mordecai and Autumn kissed.

"I love you," Autumn said.

"I love you too," Mordecai said as they went back into their kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another wedding! YAY! I love weddings 3 Love Love Love, anyways, the next chapter is probably going to be about Rigby and his relationship with his kids, but If you have any requests, I will gladly take them. . .:)) so see you next chapter BYE! R&amp;R please. . . <strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I made a new chapter but here it is! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 45<em>**

* * *

><p>"So, ummmmmmm, you wanna go to the movies with me?" Margaret said looking into the mirror.<p>

"Nah, that's not right he'd definatly say no. . ."Margaret sighed and smiled her best smile,"So, how would you like to take me to see a movie?"

"NO,Uggghhhh, why can't I get it right, I just don't know how to say it, oh my gosh, look at the time I have to get to work," Margaret said looking at the clock, she grabbed her keys and ran out the door grabbing a bagel on her way out.

When she got to the coffee shop, Josh was sitting at the table reading his list of errands he had to do.

"Hey Josh," said Margaret quietly as she entered the building.

"Huh? Oh, hey Margaret," Josh said as he went to the back room.

"Ugghhh, Hey Josh? Really? That's all you could come up with?" Margaret said to herself as she prepared to try once again. She went to the backroom and saw Josh trying to work the dishwasher,"Okay, this is my chance," she whispered as she quietly walked over.

"Ummmm, Hey Josh, uhhhhhhh Do you want ummmm" Margaret started now unable to make words.

"Do I want what?" Josh said fiddiling with the buttons.

"Do you want me to help you with the washer?" Margaret said not wanting to look stupid.

"Yes please, I. . .I can't seem to figure out what button to push," Josh said punching random buttons.

"Oh, okay, well you press dish load, when you want the door to open up like this," the robin said pressing the button Josh watched as the big metal door opened,"Then you load the racks, and after your done you close the door and press the wash button," Margaret said helping Josh load the washer and then pressing the button.

"Oh, uhhh, yeah, hahaha, right the wash button," Josh said embarrassed.

"It's okay we always have to help the new recruits with this kinda stuff. If you want I could, uhhh, help you run your errands for today, that way you know how to do them tommorrow." Margaret said smiling.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool," Josh said returning the smile he looked at his list,"Okay, so next is to wait on the customers."

"Oh, that's easy, don't worry, I'll show you how it's done," Margaret said grinning as she walked from behind the back room.

Chapter 46

* * *

><p>"RIgby!" Eileen screamed from the kitchen,"Rigby!Come here quick!"<p>

"What! What is it? Something happen to Rodger? Who did it? Let me at em'! Let me at em'!" Rigby said walking into the kitchen Emily in one hand a fist in the other.

"What? Nothing happened just Rodger said his first word!" Eileen screeched.

"Really, and I missed it, awwwwww," Rigby whined,"Well, what was it?"

"Mother!" Eileen said a smile glued to her face.

"Uhhhh, you mean mama?" Rigby said confused.

"NO! He literally said mother, not mama, not ma, but mother!" Eileen said perkily.

"Wow? Well, I guess your brother's gunna be the smart one, right Emi?" Rigby said looking at the small raccoon.

Emily giggled for a minute then out of her mouth came a faint,"Stop Talking!"

"Woah, whoa, what did you just say Emily?" Rigby said being absoulutely still.

"Stop Talking!" She said agian in her little baby accent.

"EILEEN!" Rigby called forgetting he was already in the kitchen.

"What! Rigby honey, I'm right here!" Eileen said from right beside him.

"Did you here that? Did you here?" Rigby said looking at Eileen this time the smile glued to his face.

"No, I heard you say stop talking, but other then that," Eileen said.

"Eileen, honey, that wasn't me that said stop talking," Rigby said staring at her.

Eileen looked confused for a minute, then her face brightened,"OH MY GOSH! Emily said stop talking?"

"Yeah, I guess she heard me say it all those times and now she's repeating it," Rigby said.

"Stop Talking," the parents heard again.

"That is sooooooo cute," Eileen said smiling as she took Emily from Rigby and held her.

"Stop Talking," someone said, but this time it wasn't Emily, Eileen looked up at Rigby,"Stop talking," Rigby said again smiling.

"So cute," Eileen said leaning over and kissing Rigby lightly.

_**Chapter 47**_

* * *

><p>"Mordecai, Mordecai, Where'd ya go?" Autumn called from the balcony of their hotel, Mordecai had booked them a romantic suite at a place in Paris.<p>

"I'm right here Juliet," Mordecai said coming from behind her, she turned to see him holding out a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate.

"Awwwww, how sweet Mordecai," Autumn said smiling.

"Now follow me, my love, and I will take you to paradise," Mordecai said grabbing her hand and leading her to his surprise.

"Mordecai, where are you taking me?" Autumn said laughing.

"You'll see," Mordecai said.

Autumn felt herself being pulled up a lot of stairs and then they stopped.

"Here we are," Mordecai said, Autumn uncovered her eyes and gasped there right in front of her was a candle lit table with two wine glasses and a view of all of Paris.

"Are we?" Autumn asked looking down.

"On top of the Eiffle Tower? Yep," Mordecai said satisfied.

"Oh, Mordecai! It's amazing!" Autumn said.

"Now how about we eat?" Mordecai said,"I don't really know what we're eating either, the man just told me it was fine French food and it sounded cool."

"What's it called?" Autumn said.

"EsCargo," Mordecai said.

"Uhhhhhh, Mordecai, honey, EsCargo is snails," Autumn said.

"What?" Mordecai said and he lifted up the top to the plate and found seven snails,"Oh, gross!"

"Hahahahaha, you think we can find a Cheezers around here anywhere?" Autumn asked laughing.

"I don't know," Mordecai admitted laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it's short, I haven't really been in writer's mood lately! uugghhh, writer's bloccckkk! I hate it! Anyways, hoped you like it! bye! RiGbYmAnIaC out! Peace, Love, and Regular Show! 3<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 48**_

* * *

><p>"OKay, so, Josh, there are different people that come into the coffee shop," Margaret said leading Josh to a table.<p>

"All you have to do is walk up with a smile, and say,'Hi, My name is Josh, I'll be your waitor today, may I intrest you in some coffee today?' And if you really want a good tip you try to get interested in them, ask,'How has your day gone so far sir or madam?' Or when you know what their into bring up something that interests them, like. . . ummmm. . .OH! I got it, just watch!" Margaret said walking over to a table where a family of four was seated.

"Hey Rigby, Eileen, Emily, and Rodger, how are you guys doing today?" Margaret said flashing a smile.

"Hey Margaret, we're doing just great, in face Rodger and Emily said their first words recently," Eileen said proudly.

"OH, really! That's awsome! What were they?" Margaret said.

"Well, Rodger said Mother," Eileen said smiling.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, and Emily said Stop Talking!" Rigby shouted proudly.

"How interesting," Margaret said,"anyways, do you guys want the usual?"

"Yeah," Eileen said smiling.

"Okay," Margaret said walking back over to Josh she smiled, "You see? Now you try."

"Ummmmm, okay, uhhhh,Hello sir, how may I help you today?" said Josh smiling.

"Oh, good sir, I just would like a coffee,"the old man siad giggling.

"Great, so uhhh, how have you been this evening,"Josh said with a smile.

"Oh Marvelous my boy,"the man said laughing again.

"Okay, well, we will be right out with your order,"Josh said leaving the old man and turning in the order to the counter.

"Thanks for helping out guys," Margaret said laughing.

"No prob Margaret," Rigby said smiling.

"Yeah, no problem,"Eileen said smiling as well.

"GOOD SHOW, GOOD SHOW OLD BOY!" the old man, Pops, cheered.

Margaret giggled as she left to go see how Josh was doing on orders.

_**Chapter 49**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Rigby, I think it's time to talk about shcool for Emily and Rodger," Eileen said looking at Rigby sternly.<p>

"Seriously Eileen? I mean, school's great and all, but their only 2," Rigby said questioningly.

"2 is the perfect age to start talking about school!" Eileen argued.

"Okay, fine honey, I was thinking we just put them in public, isn't that what most people do?" Rigby asked.

"Well, yeah, but still, I was thinking maybe we should consider private school or maybe homeschool?" Eileen said smiling.

"Well, private school is definatly out, because of 2 things it's EXPENSIVE and it's EXPENSIVE!" Rigby said frowning.

"Okay, well, then I guess we'll homeschool then,"Eileen said satisfied.

"WE?"Rigby said.

"Yeah, we,"Eileen said.

"Uhhh, no, YOU can homeschool, I don't know if you have figured this out, but I'm bot the sharpest knife in the drawer,"Rigby said.

"No, I meant, you can earn money to buy the books and supplies, and I'll teach them,"Eileen said.

"Oh, okay, well then, I guess I'm all for it,"Rigby said satisfied.

"Oh, I'm sooooo excited!" Eileen screeched.

"Shuuusshhhh, I just got Emily asleeeeeppp,"Rigby whined.

"Oh, okay,"Eileen whispered,"sorry."

"That's okay,"Rigby said kissing Eileen gently on the lips.

_**Chapter 50**_

* * *

><p>"So, Mordecai, where are you planning on taking me tonight,"Autumn said stroking his chest feathers.<p>

"I thought we could go back to the Eiffel Tower, but this time at night, that way we can see the lights of Paris,"Mordecai said smiling down at Autumn.

"Mmmhmmm,"Autumn said.

"And then maybe we can come back here for a little snuggling,"Mordecai said.

Autumn sighed,"That sounds just perfect."

"Okay, then let's get ready,"Mordecai said.

"But I don't want to,"Autumn said closing her eyes.

Mordecai laughed,"Well in that case," he said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, then his hands shifted down to her waist and he tickled her gently.

Autumn laughed,"Mordecai stop," she said giggling as she quickly stood up.

"Okay, fine I'll get ready, but no peeking,"she said as she slipped into the bathroom.

"Hey, you should have told me you were going to the restroom to change,"Mordecai said smiling.

Autumn giggled as she closed the door behind her, Mordecai heard it click as it locked.

He sighed as he grabbed his suit and tie,"Everything's going perfectly," he said slipping it on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, again sorry this chapter so short, something big is about to happen, but I can't tell you what it is yet! hahahahaha, anyways I promise next chapter is gunna be wayyy longer ;) hahahahaha! <strong>_

_**anyways, I love your reviews, hope I get more, bye! **_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC out! Peace, 3 & Regular Show!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_** Hey you guys, I am Soooooooooooo sorry for the big hold-up life has been CrAzY! AAAAAHHHH! but, I got a new chapter for you! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 51<strong>_

* * *

><p>As they reached the Eiffel tower Mordecai turned to Autumn," so," he said," you ready to start this date?"<p>

"defiantly, "She said staring at him with her beautiful orange eyes .

"Okay then let's Start," Mordecai said grabbing her hand, he pulled he into the elevator.

Their was some classical French music playing in the roomy elevator. Mordecai looked at the people he was sharing the elevator with, the only other people there was a family. A Mom, A Dad, and a little boy that looked about four.

Mordecai watched as the numbers flashed above the door one, two, three, four... the lights flashed, or maybe it was his imagination. Five, six, seven ...Okay, that time he defiantly saw the lights blink, he tensed up, and apparently Autumn noticed because she squeezed his hand and whispered," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think, "Mordecai replied with a deep breath.

"You think?" Autumn said.

"Well I. . I thought I saw the lights blink but that might have just been my imagination," Mordecai said, Just then, the lights, the music , and the elevator stopped completely.

Everyone screamed in horror. Autumn gripped Mordecai's hand in fear," What happened?" She asked.

"I don't Know," Mordecai said.

"Don't worry, "said the father of the family " this happens a lot in Paris. We're always prepared." He grabbed two flashlights and gave one to Mordecai.

"Thanks," Mordecai said taking the flashlight he turned it on immediately.

"Oh it's no problem, like I said, We are always prepared for just this," the dad said.

"So, you said this happens a lot? "Autumn asked.

"Oh yeah all the time, "the woman said smiling.

"That's one of the problems of living here in Paris it takes, a lot of energy to power this tower," the man said.

"So are you guys moving here, tourists or what? "the woman asked.

"We're on our honeymoon," Autumn said gazing over at Mordecai.

"Well, congratulations! I remember our honeymoon!"the woman said holding hands with the man.

"Monty Carlo 2004," the man said with a far off gaze.

"Oh, really, I've been there, that place is beautiful," Autumn said smiling.

"Yes, it was out best vacation ever,"the woman said.

"Mommy," the little boy called tugging on the woman's dress,"when is the elemanator gunna move again?"

The woman laughed,"Elevator, not elemanator, Chris," she said smiling, then she hugged him and said,"and it should be just a few more minutes."

Autumn stared at the family, they looked so happy, just them and their kid, and the little boy was so cute, mispronouncing the word elevator, she sighed.

"What's wrong Autumn?"Mordecai said giving a worried expression.

"Nothing,"Autumn replied.

"Come on, you can tell me, I am your husband after all,"Mordecai said.

"It's just, look at them all happy and joyful with their kid, I want us to be like that,"she commented sighing again.

"Well, maybe we will, one day,"Mordecai said.

"But, I don't want to wait until another day, I want to be like Rigby and Eileen and their kids and like these guys,"Autumn said hoping he'd get the message.

"Well Autumn, If your positive your ready to move to this step, then I guess that'd be great," Mordecai said his voice getting slurred at the end as Autumn jumped up and hugged him tightly.

They both fell to the ground as the elevator started moving again,"Well, we might as well just go back to the hotel room then," Mordecai said laughing.

"Yeah, your right," Autumn said pressing the ground button, they sat together in the elevator as it slowly decended to their destination.

As they got out of the elevator the family waved to them goodbye,"Bye bye," the four year old said waving his hand.

"Awwwww, that is soooo cute!" Autumn said smiling.

"Well come on let's go back to the hotel,"Mordecai said nervously.

They grabbed a taxi and arrived at the hotel a few minutes later,"Okay, well, I'll go down to the lobby and order some wine, you get ready,"Mordecai said leaving the room and heading down the stairs, he had enough elevators for one day.

"Uuummm, two bottles of your finest wine with some wine glasses please,"Mordecai said politely giving him the money plus a tip.

Mordecai took the tray and headed up the stairs, once he got in the room Autumn came out in a short pink fuzzy dress,"Hi," she said smiling.

"Wow,"is all Mordecai could get out as he almost dropped the tray, he regained his composure, and poured wine for them both, "Well,"Mordecai said clearing his throat,"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 52<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come on baby, we never have time for a little romance," Eileen pleaded her husband.<p>

"But honey, what about the kids?"Rigby asked her.

"We'll leave them with Benson, they'll be okay with him,"Eileen said smiling, she was glad Rigby was at least a little interested in their kids safety.

Rigby thought about it for a moment, a romantic date didn't really sound that great to him, but Eileen was really looking forward to it.

"Pllleeeaaassseee Rigby,"Eileen said, then she turned and around and left.

"Honey wait,"Rigby said chasing after her, but when he caught up she did something unexpected, she whipped off her glasses and looked at him.

Rigby started sweating and for a minute lost track of his words,"f. .. f. . fine, yeah, okay," he said dreamily.

Eileen giggled with excitement as she skipped away to go make plans.

* * *

><p>"Hi Benson," Eileen said calling number 5 on the house speed dial.<p>

"Oh, uhh, hi Eileen, what do you need? Does Rigby need some straightening up?" Benson asked.

"Oh, no, uhhh, I was wondering if you could watch Emily and Rodger for us while we go on a romantic date?" Eileen asked.

"Uhhhh, well, Eileen, I'm not sure I'm a good person to ask for the job," Benson said making up an excuse.

"Come on Benson your great with children remember when you set up that kids birthday party?" Rigby, who was sitting right there the whole time, said.

"Yeah, that didn't go well considering two SLACKERS TRASHED THE PARTY WHEN I GOT THERE!" Benson yelled on the other end.

"Please Benson, I really wanna date with Rigby,"Eileen asked.

"Well, okay, I guess I could," Benson started, but before he could finish Eileen gave a loud shriek.

"YAY! Thank you Benson, I promise you you'll have no problems with them! I'll bring them around 8, so be ready okay? BYE!" Eileen shouted.

"Sure okay," Benson said as he heard the phone click on the other end.

"OH RIGBY HE SAID YES!"Eileen said happily giving him a hug and a huge kiss.

"Yeah, haha, yaayyy,"Rigby said.

"Oh, I've gotta go get Emily and Rodger ready!"Eileen shrieked.

"Here, let me help," Rigby said grabbing Emily's bag, he grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them in the bag.

"Rigby, don't forget to pack the diapers, wipes, powder, play clothes, dress clothes, baby food, bottles and milk," Eileen said.

"I won't honey," Rigby sighed.

"Oh, and don't forget to pack Emily's bunny, and Rodger's blanket," Eileen said.

"I won't,"Rigby said grabbing the items and stuffing them in the bag.

"OH and the musical box, Emily can't sleep without it," Eileen said.

Rigby kissed Eileen deeply on the lips,"honey, i won't forget."

Eileen giggled,"That's a nice way to tell me to shut up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 53<strong>_

* * *

><p>Josh looked up as Margaret ran across the street,"Hey Josh," she said smiling politely.<p>

"Hey Margaret," Josh said waving to her.

"So, you ready to go on out date?"Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I guess,"Josh said.

"You guess?" Margaret said kinda disappointed.

"Well, I mean, uhhhhh, let's just go to the movie,"Josh said.

"Okay," Margaret said, as she started walking towards the ticket booth.

"What movie are we going to see?"Josh asked.

"Zombie Dinner Party 3 the deluxe edition,"Margaret said getting the tickets, she handed one to him.

"Cool, Zombies," Josh said smiling.

"Great, so do you want to split a bucket of popcorn with me?" Margaret asked.

"Sure,"Josh said smiling.

"Okay," Margaret said ordering one large bucket of popcorn, she grabbed it and went to the theatre.

"So, what are we doing after the movie?"Josh asked.

"Going out to eat at this new Mexican place that just opened like a week ago,"Margaret said.

"Oh, you mean La Ninia?" Josh said.

"Yeah, that's the one," Margaret said.

"Cool, I wanted to stop by there, but I've never had the time,"Josh said reaching to grab a handful of popcorn, his hand accidentally bumped into Margaret's.

He started blushing, but immediately recovered with,"Ladies first."

"S. .sure," Margaret said blushing as well.

The movie went on exactly as planned, Margaret got scared a little, but not that much, she put her hand on top of Josh's and when he looked at her, she pretended she hadn't noticed. Which, surprisingly worked, because Josh didn't move his hand or tell her that her hand was on his,and actually she had a feeling that he might be comfortable with her holding his hand.

"Margaret," Josh said snapping her to attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Margaret said coming out of her daydream.

"The movie's over," he said.

"Oh, uhhhh, okay," she mummbled as she removed her hand and stood up.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to La Ninia!" a perky waitress said quickly swiping two menus and showing them to a booth,"I'm Emilia,I'll be your waitress today, so let's start you off with some drinks okay?"<p>

"Uhh, sure, I would like a margarita," Margaret said.

"I'd like one as well," Josh said sneeking a peek at Margaret and smiling.

"Oh, good choice!" Emilia said flashing a smile.

Josh sat staring at Margaret before actually realizing what he was doing.

"Josh, Josh, hello? Earth to Josh," Margaret said looking at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, umm, sorry about that, so you like margaritas?" Josh said.

"Only alcoholic drink I drink," Margaret said a smile glued to her face.

"Oh me too, I don't like to drink a lot at all," Josh said.

"Me neither,"Margaret said.

Then the waitress came back with their drinks,"Here you go!So have you guys ordered anything yet?"she said still as perky as always.

"Umm, oh, yeah, I would like a taco salad,"Josh said.

"Me too," Margaret said laughing.

"Really?"Josh asked.

"That's so wierd,"Margaret said.

"I know right,"Josh said smiling.

"Wow, this date is going way better then I expected,"Josh said.

"D. . date?"Margaret asked.

"Well, yeah, Margaret I know you have a crush on me,"Josh said.

"Is it that obvious?"Margaret asked.

"Oh yeah,"Josh said.

"and, truthfully, I didn't really like you,"Josh said rubbing the back of his neck.

Margaret looked down in disappointed.

"But, today, when I touched your hand, I felt a sorta. . ."Josh said trying to think of a word.

"Spark?"Margaret tried.

"Well, yeah, and Margaret, I. . I actually DO like you now, like, love you,"Josh said awkwardly.

"I love you too,"Margaret said, then she leaned over and watched as he leaned too, and right when they were about to kiss. ..

"Here's your food!"the perky waitress Emilia said smiling as she butted in on their kiss.

"Oh, hahaha, right, food," Josh said embarrassed.

"Yeah,"Margaret said feeling the same way.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"the waitress asked.

"No, no, your fine,"Josh said smiling as he took Margaret's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em> HeeHee, Okay, so, please leave a review, don't be shy! It's not like I'm gunna put CAPS on you or anything! hahaha, anyways, check out the next chapter! When it comes out! <em>**

**_RiGbYmAnIaC out! Peace, Love & Regular Show_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys okay, okay, here's chapter 19 . . .finally right hahahahaha! :3 okay, well, I'm not gunna hold you up sooo here u go! 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 55<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ding dong, rang the doorbell as Benson quickly hopped off the couch to answer it.<p>

"Hey, Benson," Eileen said smiling happily.

"Hey guys,"Benson said:

"Okay, so, they've got everything they need in their bags, and I made a list of things their supposed to do, which is also in their bags, so please don't forget to check them," Eileen said.

"Don't worry I won't forget,"Benson said.

"Are you sure you won't forget?"Eileen asked again.

"Honey, he won't forget, he's Benson for crying out loud, let's go,"Rigby said trying, with difficulty, to tie his tie.

"Oh, your right, I guess, I'm just really nervous," Eileen said adjusting his tie with one swift motion.

"How did you..." Rigby asked shocked, but got interrupted by Eileen.

"Bye Emily! Bye Rodger!" Eileen said kissing them on their foreheads,"Daddy say bye!"

Rigby sighed," Bye Emily, Bye Rodger, even though we're only going to be gone for like 2 hours. . ."

"Well, we're off! Bye Benson, and thanks," Eileen said grabbing Rigby's hand she pulled him into their car and they drove away.

Benson sighed,"Okay, well, I may as well look at what Eileen has planned for you guys," he said as he picked up Rodgers bag and looked inside, he quickly found the list,"Okay, so, uhhhh, first I need to feed you, sounds simple enough, what about you Emily?" he took out Emily's list and at the top it said feed her,"So I guess both of you guys need to be fed at the same time." Benson studied grabbed the babies out of their carriers and put them in two high chairs that he had found in the attic,"Okay, now, what do you guys eat?" he asked himself, then he looked back at the note,

Emily's list:

1. Feed her: Emily likes smushed carrotts, so I put a jar in her bag.

Rodger's list:

1. Feed him: Rodger hates carrotts so don't get his confused with Emily's, he only eats squished peas, which I put a jar of in HIS bag.

"Okay, so for Emily carrotts, for Rodger peas," Benson said walking to the living room he searched the bags, in Emily's he found the carrotts and in Rodger's he found the peas,"Well this should be easy enough," Benson said, but as he walked on he stumbled on the rug and dropped the jars of food, he picked them up quickly,"Wow, that could've gone bad, the jars could've broken," Benson said wiping sweat from his forehead he walked over to the high chairs and sat down,"Okay, now, which one of you had carrotts and which had peas again?" Benson said aloud,"I'll just check the list again," Benson turned to the table, but the note was gone,"CRAP!" he said to himself as he searched the entire house for the note,"WHERE IS THAT STUPID NOTE!" He screamed,"Okay calm down Benson, I don't need a note, I can do this all on my own." Benson went back to the high chair and opened the jar of carrotts,"Okay, ummm, I'm pretty sure it was Rodger that liked carrotts, so let's try it," Benson said getting a spoon he scooped some of the orange glop and brought it towards Rodger, Rodger opened his mouth and Benson shoveled it into his mouth, but Rodger, after tasting it spit it out all over Benson. "Okay, I guess, Emily's the one that likes carrotts," Benson said wiping his face with a towel.

After he got through feeding them he decided to clean them up a little, they had food all over their faces, "Okay, let's see, Ah here's the baby wipes!" Benson said rumaging through the diaper bag.

"Now, hmmmm. . . It's like 9 o' clock, ummmm, I guess your mom wants me to put you to bed, so let's see what they packed, hmmm. . .," Benson looked through the bags, he found their sleep clothes, and got them quickly changed, then put them in their Mordecai and Rigby's old bedroom, which they made into a guest room,"Now, uhhhhhh, go to sleep," Benson said awkwardly turning off the lights he shut the door, but right after he heard two screams and crying, so he opened the door back up,"Will you guys just go to sleep, please," he was about to shut the door when he heard a tiny,"STOP TALKING!" he turned and looked at them, "which one of you said that?" he asked them, like they were going to answer. They're only 2.

"STOP TALKING!"Emily yelled.

Benson sighed,"Like father like daughter," he said rolling his eyes, he found Pop's old night light plugged it in and left, at first he didn't hear anything but then, he heard more yelling and screaming,"UUUUUGGGHHH!" he yelled,"What do you guys want?"

"Blanket," Rodger replied blankly.

Benson looked surprised for a minute as to how a 2 year old could possibly say that already,"Ooooohhhh, I did see a blanket in your bag," Benson said running back to the living room he grabbed the blanket and quickly handed it to Rodger,"Okay now what do you want Emily?" he said turning to look at her.

She stared back her face blank, Benson had to admit the resemblence between her and Rigby were exact, she looked presicly the same,"Well?" he asked again.

"Box," she said.

"Box?" Benson repeated, now this was a little odd, why did she want a box to sleep with? He walked back to the living room and looked in Emily's bag, but all that he saw in there were, clothes, diapers, wipes, tissues, food, and a music box. Music Box, "Ooohhh, Box, the music box!" Benson said laughing as he facepalmed. He got the music box and wound it up, then he took it in the bedroom and to his relief Emily turned over rolled up in a ball and went to sleep.

"Well," Benson said staring at them, "Their kinda cute for Rigby's kids," he stared at them and sighed, he wanted this life with his love Audrey, and maybe it was time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 56<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh Rigby isn't this exciting!" Eileen screeched getting in the car.<p>

"Sure, so where are we going anyways?" Rigby said smiling as he kissed her on the lips.

"Home," Eileen said.

"What? Why are we going home?"Rigby asked.

"To have a movie night, with just us,"Eileen said smiling at him.

"Oh, okay, what movie?"Rigby asked thinking it would be some cheesy romantic comedies that Mordecai always watches.

"Ceased and Deceased," She said.

Rigby looked at her with shock,"You think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I know I can handle it, I more worried about you,"Eileen said laughing.

"What! I can totally handle it!" Rigby said.

Eileen laughed,"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah sure," Rigby said laughing.

"Okay, if you do get scared you have to do everything I want for one day,"Eileen said smirking.

"And if I don't get scared. . " Rigby said,"then you have to do what I want."

"Deal?" Eileen asked.

"Deal!" Rigby agreed, shaking hands with his wife.

"You ready for this," Rigby asked as Eileen got settled on the couch.

"You better bet I am!" Eileen said, she got comfortable and put the popcorn in between them.

"Hmm, hmm, Well then let's do it!" Rigby said grabbing the remote he pressed play turned out the lights and quickly sat down on the couch.

_"NO! NO!"_ the woman on the TV shrieked as a buch of zombies limped towards her.

Eileen looked over at Rigby, he was scared of his mind, but trying really hard to cover it up.

_"OH YAY! We killed all the zombies!" _the woman said hugging the rugged looking man.

_"Don't be so sure," _the man said, and as it zoomed out a zombie popped out of nowhere.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rigby couldn't help but scream as the zombie popped out.

"HA! I won!" Eileen gloated.

"F. . fine, you win," Rigby said shakily sitting down.

Eileen laughed,"So, you want to know what I want you to do?"she said.

"Go ahead, make me cook dinner, or do the laundry," Rigby said pouting.

"Oh no, I have something better at mind," Eileen said walking into the kitchen.

At this Rigby got a little scared, what did Eileen have in mind? She came back with a jar of cherries.

"I want you to eat this cherry," Eileen said holding one ou for him.

Rigby looked at her suspiciously as he ate the cherry off the stem.

"Now, I want you to try to tie a knot in the stem with you tounge,"Eileen said smirking.

"What's that going to do?"Rigby asked.

"You'll see,"Eileen said as she tried doing it herself.

Rigby curled the stem up and down, left and right, he tried every way he could thing to get it in a knot, but he couldn't.

"Hmm Hmm, this is impossible," Rigby said pouting again.

"No it's not," Eileen said smiling as she pulled the stem out of her mouth and it formed a perfect knot.

"Wow, how did you do that with your tounge?" Rigby asked.

"Let me show you,"Eileen said coming closer, she pressed her lips up to his and kissed him deeply.

"Oh, I see,"Rigby said as they pulled apart,"like this," he said as he did the same to her.

They stayed in that position for 15 minutes, then Eileen realized what time it was,"Uhhh Rigby you think we should go get the kids?"

"What kids?"Rigby said still tramatized by the kissing,"OH yeah, yeah, we probably should, it is like 11:00."

They got in the car and drove off to the house, then they knocked on the door, Benson answered, "Oh hi guys, did you have a good date?" he asked.

"OOOHHHHH yeah," Rigby said dreamily.

"Uh huh, well, sorry we're late,"Eileen said.

"No, it's okay, the kids are in bed asleep," Benson said smiling.

Eileen went inside and peeked in the room,"Awwwww, Rigby! Come look at them! They are adorable!"

Rigby walked over and peeked in,"Yeah, they are, hey, isn't this Mordecai and mine's old room?"

"yeah, I kind of made it into a guest room," Benson said.

"Cool,"Rigby said, but just then he noticed something attached to Benson's back,"Hey Benson you've got something on your back."

"Huh?" Benson said reaching behind him, he felt something paper and quickly tore it off, he took a look at it, it was the list,"That's where it went."

"That's where what went?"Eileen asked.

"Nothing nothing," Benson said crumbling it up.

"O. .Okay?" Rigby said questioningly.

Eileen grabbed Emily and Rigby grabbed Rodger, then they took them to the car.

"Whoo, I'm beat,"Rigby said falling onto the bed, but just as he flopped and closed his eyes he heard screaming,"You guys couldn't have done this to Benson could you?" Then he hopped out of bed and walked into the nursary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay you guys, I know there's only 2 chapters in this sorry, but there really long :3 anyways, I have ANOTHER chapter for you too! Cuz' I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooo much 3 <strong>_

_**bye guys **_

_**Peace, love, and Regular Show !**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi guys yeah, I'm not gunna do a long intro, If you wanna long intro go backwards. hahaha**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 57<strong>_

* * *

><p>"AUTUMN! YOUR BACK!"Margaret said running to meet her, she giggled then said,"Thank you thank you thank you!"<p>

"Ummmm, Margaret? I'm not sure what I'm being thanked for,"Autumn said.

"For leaving and making your brother make-up your job,"Margaret said,but then she realized that now that she was back he'd have to leave,"Wait a minute, don't you want to stay in Paris a little longer?"

"No, Margaret I don't want to stay any longer," Autumn said.

"Why not? Did you guys not have a good honeymoon?" Margaret said.

"NO! we had an amazing honeymoon," Autumn said dreamily,"but, I'm pregnant."

"Really? Well, I'm so happy for you and Mordecai,"Margaret said smiling.

"Yeah, I am soooooo happy and I just had to come back and tell everyone!"Autumn shouted.

Just then Josh walked through the door,"Hey Margaret, I got you a .. .sur. . .prise," he left off as he saw Autumn,"AUTUMN! YOUR BACK! How did the honey moon go? Was it good because if he did something to upset you I'll hurt him,"Josh stated hugging her.

"JOSH! I'm pregnant!"She shouted happily.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Josh shouted back.

Then he turned to Margaret,"Anyways Margaret I bought tickets to that figure skating show you were talking about."

"Oh Josh really?! Thank you sooooo much!" Margaret giggled hugging him tightly.

Autumn looked at them and thought,"It would be such a shame coming back to my job and breaking them up," she sighed.

"Well Mordecai wants me to go out to eat with The Park Crew tonight, so I guess I'll see you to later,"Autumn said.

"Bye Autumn," both Margaret and Josh said together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 58<strong>_

* * *

><p>"MORDECAI! Dude! It's about time you got back! I've been haveing to do all your work it's getting really exahsting!"Rigby said fake punching him in the leg.<p>

"Yeahya I'm back dude, we had to come back Autumn couldn't contain her excitement any longer,"Mordecai said.

"What's she pregnant or something?"Rigby asked.

"Yeah," Mordecai said.

"Awww SWEET! I can read minds!" Rigby said smiling.

"Rigby you can't read minds," Mordecai said.

"YEAH I CAN!"Rigby shouted.

"Well then what am I thinking now?"Mordecai said.

"You are thinking. . . " Rigby said putting his hands on his head and shutting his eyes. . ."That you are going to make a great dad."

"Wow. . . maybe you can read minds,"Mordecai said.

"AWSOME! I'M GOING TO GO READ MUSCLE MAN'S MIND TO FREAK HIM OUT!"Rigby yelled starting to run off, but before he could Mordecai grabbed his tail.

"Whoa dude, wait, I need to ask you something," Mordecai said.

"Dude no grabbing my tail,"Rigby said fluffing back out the flattend fur,"Anyway's what do you want to ask me?"

"What's pregnancy like?"Mordecai said.

Rigby stopped in mid fluff, and looked at him,"Okay, It's going to be horrible and your going to want to leave, but don't do it."

"What do you mean it's going to be horrible?" Mordecai said.

"Cravings, Mood Swings, Puking,"Rigby started listing.

"Really? All that happens?"Mordecai said.

"Yeah, and maybe a little more, but whatever you do don't quit on her," Rigby said,"Cause there were times when I wanted to quit, but then I thought about the baby and how it would be living without a Dad, and It would be horrible."

"Okay," Mordecai said sensing he didn't want to talk any more about it.

"Anyways, Benson siad that we could go out to eat to celebrate you guys coming home," Rigby said,"So pick a restaraunt."

"HmmHmm, I know just the place," Mordecai said nodding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 59<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Cheezers! What would you like today?" The waitress asked.<p>

"I want a grilled cheese delux," Rigby said smiling as everyone else ordered the exact same thing.

They all sat at a booth,"So Mordecai you said you had some news to tell us?" Benson said chewing on his grilled cheese.

"Yeah, we're having a baby,"Mordecai said giving Autumn a peck on the cheek.

"Well congratulations,"Benson said.

"Yeah, if you ever need a babysitter Benson's the one to go to," Eileen said smiling.

Mordecai and Rigby started giggling and, as punishment got a harsh stare by their wives.

"Really Benson?" Mordecai said.

"Well, I uhhh. . .I just babysat for one night that way Rigby and Eileen could have their little date,"Benson said blushing.

"And he did a great job, didn't he Rigby?" Eileen said, but she got no answer, she turned only to find Rigby had vanished.

"Rigby?"Eileen said.

"Uhhh, Eileen," Autumn said pointing.

Eileen turned her head to find that Rigby had snuck off to go play a video game in the corner of the room, she got up and walked over to him,"What are you playing there honey?"

"Battle of the Earth,"Rigby said not looking at her.

"Aw no way! They actually have this game here?" Eileen said smiling.

"Yeah! Here I'll put it on two player,"Rigby said going back to the menu, he pressed two player mode and moved over that way Eileen could mash the buttons, soon they were joined by Autumn and Mordecai who came to see why they weren't at the table.

"Awww SAW WEET! Video games!" Mordecai said running over.

"Yeah, I know right, dude this game is awsome," Rigby said.

"Hey, let's play a round, Autumn,"Mordecai said.

Autumn laughed sure, then they walked over to the machine, but before they could start they were interupted by Rigby who had an idea.

"Hey, how about we have a couples game challenge, me and Eileen against you guys,"Rigby said," and whoever loses has to buy the winners dinner tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds fun,"Autumn said.

"Oooooohhhhhh! You guys are going down!"Mordecai shouted.

Then the game started Eileen and Rigby against Mordecai and Autumn.

The lights flashed as all the players started pounding on buttons.

"Come on Eileen we got this, look we're in the lead!" Rigby said.

"Not for long bro,"Mordecai said as their charcter pulled up above Rigby and Eileen's.

Then Rigby noticed Eileen started pressing the buttons a lot slower then she normally does,"Well, all I can say is we're not done yet."Rigby stated as he watched Eileen press a single button and all of a sudden their character was right there in front of Mordecai and Autumn's.

"WHAT! BUT HOW DID. . ."Autumn gasped speechless.

"I know stuff," Eileen said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Mordecai watched as the finish line came closer,"AUTUMN WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" he shouted, but Eileen and Rigby's character caught up really fast and Mordecai started to have doubts.

Then with a flash of the screen the game was over and the winner was. . . . .

NOBODY! It was a tie.

"MAN! A TIE! That's some tuff playing right there,"Benson said, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I've been here the whole time,"he said in response to their shocked expressions.

"So who pays for who's dinner?"Eileen asked.

"HmmHmm, let's just split the bill fifty-fifty,"Mordecai said.

"How about sixty-thirty?"Rigby said, and everybody turned to look at him,"Fine fine, fifty-fifty then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, you guys, I'm gunna write some more in my extra time, but I have a lot more stuff to do, what with my BIOLOGY teacher HATING me and such. . hahahaha! <strong>_

**_Bye guys, _**

**_Peace, Love, and Regular Show! _**


	21. Chapter 21

_** Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but what can I say, I just don't have internet lo siento!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 60<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's funny how we just got back, but it feels like we never left,"Autumn said smiling.<p>

"Yeah, the only thing that's different is you," Mordecai said.

"Me? What's different about me?"Autumn said giving her husband a worried expression.

"Your pregnant," Mordecai said laughing.

"Oh, Yeah,"Autumn said,"guess I kinda forgot, sorry about that."

"It's okay, so has the baby moved yet?"Mordecai asked.

"No, I'm actually kinda dissapointed I was hoping it would kick or something," Autumn replied.

"Awwww, it's okay, I mean, it'll probably kick sometime, maybe it's just not a restless baby,"Mordecai laughed.

"Mordecai, that's not funny! What if something is wrong?"Autumn said worridly.

"Don't worry about it, nothing is wrong,"Mordecai said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR NOT A BABY EXPERT!"Autumn yelled.

"Okay, okay, we'll go to a baby doctor then,"Mordecai said.

"Good,"Autumn sighed.

"I just don't understand, i. . .is there something wrong with it?"Autumn said.

"Oh no,no, you don't understand, you guys are birds," the doctor said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know that,"Autumn said.

"Birds don't undergo the same pregnancy as mammals do, you see, in about, hmmmm. . . I'd say a month, you'll lay an egg, and from there the egg will hatch and then you'll have your baby bird,"the doctor said.

"Oh, okay, I was just so worried we were doing something wrong,"Autumn said.

"No, everything is fine, except, you know that whenever you lay the egg you have to have an incubator ready, that is, unless you want to sit on it for about 2 months,"the doctor says.

"Oh, okay, we'll get right on it,"Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, do you even know where to get an incubator?"Autumn asked.

"I think I might know someone who can help us,"Mordecai said.

"Who?"Autumn asked.

"Skips,"Mordecai said.

"Oh, okay,"Autumn said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 61<em>**

* * *

><p>"Margaret, we need to talk,"Josh said.<p>

"Uh, okay,"Margaret managed to get out, while she was thinking,'No, no, no, no ,no! This can't be good.'

He took her by the hand and led her outside onto the gazibo, and looked her straight into the eyes.

"Margaret, as you know, I'm probably going to have to leave soon, and. . ."Josh said.

Margaret looked at him as tears fogged up her eyes,"Yeah," she choked out.

"I just can't leave you like this,"Josh said,"all alone and heart broken."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Soooooo, Margaret, will you marry me?"Josh said getting down on one knee.

"YES! OH JOSH YES I WILL!"Margaret said taking the ring and hugging him tightly.

"And another thing, will you go with me back to Minnisota?"he asked.

"Well. . ."Margaret said thinking.

"Oh, come on Margaret, you don't have anything here, but what? A job at a coffee shop? They'll easily replace you,"Josh said.

"I've got a 2-story house, and a very good job as an chef at a local restaraunt, Margaret, you'll never have to work again, not when your with me,"Josh said.

"Okay! I'll do it!"Margaret said laughing as she kissed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 62<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Rigby could you please clean the attic?"Eileen said as she took Emily and Rodger and put them in highchairs.<p>

"Do I have too?"Rigby whined.

"Yes Rigby,"Eileen said.

"Okay,"Rigby said going up the stairs he crossed into the attic.

"Wow, there are actually a lot of boxes in here,"Rigby said to himself.

He found one labled Rigby's old stuff and opened it up,"WOW!"he screamed as he looked inside, he pulled out a wrestling uniform,"hahahahaha, Really Real Wrestling, just can't believe we actually won."

Next, he pulled out a tape,"hmm, what's this?" he rubbed off the dust and read the name,"Summertime lovin' (lovin' in the summertime) NEVER!" he said as he threw it back in the box.

He pulled out a guitar,"hmmhmm, maybe i've gotten better over time,"he said as he strummed it, but it still sounded horrible,"Well, i guess I'll just stick with this baby!" he said as he pulled out his old tamburine and shook it.

He sighed as he pulled out a Mordecai and the Rigby's shirt,"AWSOME!" he said as he put it on.

He spotted something shiney in the corner and pulled out his Pizza King hat,"hmmhmm," he said as he put it on his head.

Then he pulled out a nametag, on this nametag it said hi my name is trashboat,"I hated that name,"he scoffed as he put it back.

He pulled out the last thing in the box,a hat marked eggscellent,"Dude, this so wasn't worth almost dying over!" He mentally slapped himself.

"Welp, I guess I'm done with those memories,"he said looking around,"I wonder what else I can find up here?"

He spotted something shining in a corner of the room and ran over to it, quickly uncovering it he found,"My old trampoline!" he started laughing,"Awsome," he said as he went to a box that was marked, Rigby's clothes and dumped them on the thing, he jumped on it and snuggled down deep within the clothes and soon found himself fast asleep. Memories drilled through his head as he relived every moment of his job at The Park, whether good, bad, sad, happy, or dangerous, he loved his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys like it, sure it took a while to write,buuuuutttt, that just makes it even more special! Right? :3 <strong>_

_**Peace, Love, and Regular Show **_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC Out! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey guys, I know I made a new chapter, it's chapter 21, heehee, well, here's another chapter. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 63<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mordecai got up to see Autumn fast asleep on the other side of the bed, he didn't want to wake her up so he just got out of the bed and tip toed out of their bedroom.<p>

"HmmHmm coffee time,"Mordecai whispered as he walked into the kitchen, he reached above the sink and grabbed the coffee, then poured some in the coffee maker, then he added water then pressed the button. He looked outside and watched as the sun rose from behind the hill and sighed, the orange color reminded him of Autumn and how pretty she was, he heard a beep as the coffee pot signaled it was done making the coffee. Quickly and quietly he grabbed a mug and poured a nice cup of coffee adding milk and 2 scoops of sugar, he took a sip,"Ahhhhhhhh, nothing like a nice cup of coffee." He leaned back on the counter and closed his eyes enjoying his peaceful morning, at least he was enjoying it, until he heard a scream coming from the bedroom,"AUTUMN!" he yelled dropping his cup of coffee on the floor he ran to the bedroom and found Autumn screaming as tears ran down her cheeks,"Are you okay?"he asked grabbing her hand.

"NO!" she yelled then through pants she screamed,"Call Skips!"

"OH! OKAY! OKAY!"He yelled in a panicky tone as he ran to the living room and quickly grabbed the house phone he dialed number 2 on his speed dial.

"Hello,"A raspy tone answered.

"SKIPS! WE NEED YOU QUICK IT'S TIME!"Mordecai yelled to the yeti.

"I'll be right there," Skips said as he hung up the phone.

Then he dialed number 3 on his speed dial just as quick.

"What do you wwwwaaaaannnnntttt,"Rigby answered sleepily.

"DUDE! GET OVER HERE NOW! AUTUMN'S HAVING HER BABY!"He yelled at the raccoon on the other end.

"Okay, okay, we'll be there in just a second dude,"Rigby groaned.

"Where's she at,"Skips said from behind him.

"WHOA! Skips, you scared me, she's in the bedroom first door on the left,"Mordecai said pointing.

Skips skipped off down the hall and Mordecai waited behind nervously.

A few minutes later Eileen came running throught the door and straight to the bedroom not even bothering to say hi to Mordecai, and leaving Rigby juggling Emily and Rodger.

"Finally you guys got here,"Mordecai said.

"Sorry dude, you know how hard it is carrying two kids and trying to run across the road, very hard,"Rigby said.

"Yeah, well at least your here now,"Mordecai said.

"Dude, could you take one of these,"Rigby said.

Mordecai laughed,"Okay dude," he said as he took Emily and led Rigby into the bedroom.

"You guys made it just in time,"Autumn said holding her egg.

"An egg. . ."Rigby said backing away a little.

"Yeah, an egg, we are birds you know,"Mordecai said handing Eileen Emily, then walking over to Autumn.

"You guys need to put it in the incubator,"Skips said taking the glass container and setting it on their dresser he plugged it in behind the dresser and gently placed the egg on the cushion.

"It's adorable Autumn,"Eileen said smiling at the bird.

"Thanks Eileen,"Autumn said smiling back.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda cute, in an egg-ish kinda way,"Rigby said.

"Thanks?"Autumn said trying to figure out if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Leave the egg in there for 2 more months and then it should hatch,"Skips said, as he packed up his things and skipped out the door.

"Oh, uhh, okay, thanks Skips,"Mordecai called afterhim.

"No problem,"Skips said.

"We have to go too, we have family pictures today,"Eileen said perkily.

"Lucky me,"Rigby said dissapointment clearly in his voice.

"Okay, well bye guys,"Autumn said.

"Bye,"Eileen and Rigby said together as they left the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 64<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Come on Rodger smile,"Eileen begged her son as they all sat together for family pictures.<p>

"NO! I don't wanna smile,"Rodger said crossing his arms.

The camera person held up a duck and sqeezed it making a squeak noise, which caused a laugh from Emily and Rigby, but Rodger stood his ground,"I don't like ducks!" he said.

"I like the duckie!"Emily screeched from her father's lap.

"Please Rodger, come on just a smile,"Eileen said again.

"No,"Rodger said.

"How about if we go out for ice cream afterwards?"Eileen chimed.

"YAY!"Emily, Rigby, and Rodger all yelled, and immediantly smiled as the guy snapped the picture.

"I look horrible in this picture,"Eileen said disspointedly as they left the family portrait place in the mall and started towards the ice cream parlor.

"No you don't,"Rigby said as he looked at the picture,"I think you look adorable."

"Well, at least one of us thinks so,"Eileen said frowning.

"Don't worry about it,"Rigby said planting a kiss on her cheek.

They walked in the ice cream parlor and ordered some ice cream, Rigby saw how dissapointed Eileen was with the picture and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Eileen I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back later,"Rigby whispered.

"Okay,"Eileen said glumly.

Rigby walked to the restroom and called Mordecai.

"Hey dude,"Mordecai answered.

"Hey, I need some help,"Rigby said.

"Rigby, are you hanging from the roof again? Because you know I told you to. . "Mordecai started to say.

"No no no, It's not that,"Rigby said rolling his eyes.

"Well then what is it?"Mordecai responded.

"You still have that camera that Eileen gave you for Christmas last year?"he asked.

"Yeah, why?"Mordecai asked.

"Because I need you to do something for me,"Rigby said as he told Mordecai his plan.

"Okay, I'll do it,"Mordecai answered.

When they got home Rigby sat everybody down on the couch.

"Rigby what are we doing? I have to put Rodger and Emily down for their nap,"Eileen said.

"Come on Eileen just give me a smile, please,"Rigby said.

"But I don't feel like smiling right now,"Eileen said.

"Awwww, honey,"Rigby said, then he kissed her on the lips.

"Well, maybe just a little smile,"she said as she smiled at the TV.

"Thank you,"Rigby said.

"UNCLE MORDO!"Emily and Rodger screamed all of a sudden running over to the TV.

"Hey little guys,"Mordecai said picking them up.

"Mordecai?When did you get here?"Eileen asked.

"I've been here the whole time,"he responded.

"Why are you here then?"Eileen asked.

"To give you this,"Mordecai said handing Eileen the picture he just took.

"It's perfect!"Eileen said laughing as she looked at it,"but how did you know?

"Rigby called me,"Mordecai said.

Eileen hugged Rigby tightly,"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome,"Rigby said smiling as he hugged her.

Eileen put it in a picture frame with the word family written all over it, then hung it right over the couch.

"I love you Rigby,"Eileen said.

"I love you too,"Rigby responded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 65<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next morning was like any other morning Eileen was baking muffins the kids were still in bed, and Rigby walked out to the mailbox and got the mail, waving to Mordecai as he was doing the exact same thing.<p>

"Is there anything for me?"Eileen asked.

"Actually, yes, there is,"Rigby said, handing her a white envelope with her name written in cursive writing.

"Hmm, what's this,"she said to herself as she opened it up and gasped,"Rigby look at this! Margaret and Josh are getting married."

"Mmmhmmm,"Rigby mummbled as he stuffed one of Eileen's homemade muffins in his mouth.

"And she wants me to be a maid of honor,"Eileen said.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm,"Rigby nodded.

"Which means dress shopping!"Eileen said.

"Woah!What now?"Rigby asked suddenly becoming interested.

Eileen laughed,"Don't worry you dont have to go."

"Whew!"Rigby said as he laughed.

"But you do have to watch the kids,"Eileen finished.

"But,"Rigby started to argue,but Eileen stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

"Shhhhhh. . .I don't want to here it,"she said.

"Okay,"Rigby said through a mouthful of muffin.

Eileen giggled,"Thats what I thought."

_**OKay, well, I have one more chapter for you guys, love you. **_

_**Peace,Love, and Regular Show, **_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC out!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey you guys, okay, so this is the last chapter for this time, :( **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 67<strong>_

* * *

><p>Margaret looked over at her mole friend,"Are you sure I look okay?"<p>

"Margaret you look great!"Eileen said smiling at her.

"I'm not sure I can do this,"Margaret said nervously.

"Just don't think about it, it's just your nerves,"Eileen said.

"Yeah, your right,"Margaret said smiling at her best friend, they'd been best friends since kindergarten, she didn't know what she was going to do without her.

"Margaret?What's the matter?Why are you crying?Your supposed to be happy,"Eileen said going to grab a tissue for her.

"It's just I. .I'm so happy,"Margaret lied, there would be a time to tell her, but not right now, now she was supposed to be happy.

"Here, I'll give you a few minutes I'm going to go check and see if Emily has dumped out her flower basket and if Rodgers dressed yet,"she said with a smirk as she left the room.

"Okay,"Margaret said as she turned back to the mirror, she didnt' look like herself, it was wierd, but she never pictured herself as a bride, it felt wierd now that it was actually happening.

Someone knocked on the door,"Come in,"Margaret said.

Josh walked in,"Hey beautiful."

"Josh!You know your not supposed to be in here, shouldn't you be waiting for me at the end of the aisle?"Margaret said a questioning look in her eye.

He laughed,"I got tired of waiting, I had to see your flawless face."

Margaret giggled,"Yeah, well, it won't be that long, Eileen just has to get our little flower girl and ring bearer ready."

"Well, okay, but she better hurry, I'll miss you while your gone,"Josh said slowly backing out the door.

"I'll miss you too,"Margaret said smiling as she blew him a kiss.

He closed the door, just to have it be opened again, this time it was Mordecai,"Oh, hi Mordecai."

"You ready?"Mordecai asked her.

"I"m as ready as I'll ever be,"Margaret said smiling, as she stood up and connected wings with Mordecai, they walked down the aisle, Emily in front of them cluelessly tossing pedals all over the carpet and giggling and Josh waiting for her at the end.

"Don't be nervous,"Mordecai whispered.

"Huh?"Margaret asked.

"Your shaking like a leaf,"Mordecai whispered laughing a bit.

Margaret laughed too, but she couldn't shake the nervousness away as she finally got to Josh and almost fell over as Mordecai let her go and took his place next to Rigby behind Josh, she turned back to Eileen who gave her a wink, she gulped and turned back to Josh.

"Will the ringberer come forward with the rings?"the pastor said.

She watched as Rodger came out from the backroom with two rings on a pillow, and slowly walked toward them, then he came to a hault right in front of them.

"Do you Josh take Margaret to be your wife?"the pastor said looking at him.

"I do,"Josh said, Margaret's heart melted.

"Do you Margaret take Josh to be your husband?" he said.

"I do,"Margaret said.

Josh took a ring and put it on Margaret's finger, then watched as Margaret did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride,"the pastor said.

Josh leaned in,"I love you,"he whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you too,"Margaret said smiling as she happily kissed back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 68<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down on the couch in The Park house,"So many memories," Mordecai sighed.<p>

"Tell me about it,"Rigby said smiling as he leaned back in his favorite spot.

"You want to play video games just for old times sake?"Rigby asked.

"Yeah-yuh!"Mordecai yelled, picking up the controllers, he tossed one to the raccoon.

"I'm player 1 dude,"Mordecai said.

"No!I'm player 1!"Rigby yelled.

"No dude, I'm always player 1!"Mordecai said.

"Well I want to be player 1,"Rigby said.

"Dude calm down,let's play punchies to decide who should be player 1,"Mordecai said.

"Okay,"Rigby said narrowing his eyes,"Me first,"he said as he leaned back and punched."

Mordecai laughed as he leaned back and punched his friend back.

"Owwwwwwww,"Rigby whined, but then the whine became a giggle and quickly both of the friends were on the floor laughing.

Eileen and Autumn walked in the door to The Park house and saw Mordecai and Rigby both laughing on the floor,"What happened in here?"Eileen said giggling.

"Nothing just memories,"Rigby said tears in his eyes, as he got off the floor and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh, fun,"Autumn said smiling as she sat next to Mordecai on the couch.

"Yep, we sure have a lot of them,"Mordecai said looking around.

"Hard to believe it was so long ago,"Rigby said looking around as well.

"I know,"Mordecai said.

"Like what?"Autumn said.

"Oh, trust me you have no idea, what memories we have from this place,"Mordecia said smiling as he took her hand and him and Rigby explained all of there many adventures.

In the middle of one though, Margaret walked in with Josh,"Hi you guys, thanks for coming,"she said smiling sadly.

"Yeah, what's up,"Everyone said together.

"I have something to tell you guys, so you know we'll be leaving for our honeymoon soon,"Margaret said.

"Yeah, and,"Eileen said smiling as Rigby rubbed her back.

"And well, what you don't know is, we're not coming back,"Margaret said suddenly everything got quiet.

"What do you mean your not coming back?"Eileen said as she held Rigby's hand.

"We're going to my house in Minnasota, my boss called and he really wants me to come back to work,"Josh said.

"Right,I forgot you had another job,"Autumn said.

"Yea, I need to get back home, and its not like we won't be back for visits,"Josh said.

Eileen's eyes started to tear up,"So your leaving."

"Come on Eileen don't cry,"Margaret said tears coming to her eyes as well.

Eileen felt tears fall down her cheeks and she ran to the upstairs bathroom.

"Eileen!"Margaret and Rigby shouted running to the stairs, Rigby gave Margaret a sad look and said,"I'll take care of her."

"Okay,"Margaret said.

Rigby knocked on the back door,"Eileen, baby, are you okay?"

The door opened up and Eileen rushed out the door and into his arms,"Are you okay?" he asked stroking her hair.

"No,"Eileen said crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay, honey, don't worry,"Rigby siad gently.

"No, it's not, my best friend is leaving,"Eileen said.

"It's not like she's leaving and never ever coming back,"Rigby said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Eileen sniffled,"Are you sure?"

"Eileen i'm positive, she's going to come back for visits all the time, and if she doesn't, well shame on her for leaving such a wonderful person like yourself!"Rigby said,"And of course I'll always be here."

"Your not going to leave me are you?"Eileen asked.

"Never, I am never going anywhere, I love you Eileen, and I will never leave you, do you understand me,"Rigby said almost bringing tears to his own eyes.

"Yeah,"Eileen said smiling.

Rigby wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her deeply,"I love you."

"I love you too,"Eileen said smilling at him.

The couple went back downstairs, Eileen now completely recovered,"I'm sorry you guys, I guess I just over-reacted."

"No, It was my fault I shouldn't have put all this on you guys at one time,"Margaret said giving her a hug.

"No, Margaret, It's not your fault, you should go with Josh, you two belong together, and you should never leave each other,"Eileen said smiling as she held Rigby closer.

Margaret smiled,"Thanks Eileen."

"Your welcome,"Eileen said smiling, as her and Rigby sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, anyways, we've decided to stay for two more months, that way we can see your egg hatch Autumn,"Margaret said.

Autumn nodded as she scooted closer to Mordecai.

"But, we're going on our honeymoon this week,"Josh said smiling.

"In fact, we'll be leaving tomorrow,"Margaret said.

"Okay,"Mordecai said smiling,"Where are you guys going to go?"

"Italy,"Margaret and Josh answered at the same time.

"How romantic,"Eileen sighed.

"That's what we planned on,"Margaret said smiling.

"Well, I hope you have a great time,"Autumn said hugging them both,"but Me and Mordecai have to get home, our favorite show comes on tonight."

"Really? What show?"Eileen asked.

"Dancing with the Stars,"Autumn said, and immediantly Eileen and Margaret rushed to here,"Oh my gosh I love that show!"they both said.

Rigby, Josh, and Mordecai all looked at their wives,"You guys actually like that show?"Josh asked.

"Nope,"Mordecai and Rigby answered together.

"Me neither,"Josh said laughing.

"Okay, see you guys later tonight,"Eileen answered.

"Well, looks like I'll be seeing you guys later tonight,"Rigby answered as he left with Eileen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 69<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh no! I hope Sabrina doesn't get voted off!"Eileen screeched.<p>

"I know right!"Margaret said.

The three girls closed their eyes and held hands.

"And the person that is going home tonight is. . ."

"Sabrina!"

"NO!"All three girls shouted at once.

"Oh my gosh no!"Autumn screamed.

"Why? Why did they vote her off of all people!"Margaret screamed.

"I HATE THIS SHOW!"Eileen screamed.

"You know, we could always just go to Shawn and Derek,"Autumn said.

"Yeah,"Eileen said.

"You know they would be my second favorite,"Margaret agreed.

"And they are actually not that bad,"Autumn said.

"So, now that we all agreed, you guys can come over next Monday and we can all watch it,"Eileen said smiling.

"Yeah!"Margaret and Autumn both agreed.

. . . . . .

While the girls were watching Dancing with the Stars the boys were in the bedroom.

"So you guys want to play some video games?"Rigby asked.

"Sure, sounds fun,"Josh said.

"Yeah,"Mordecai said.

"Okay,"Rigby said grabbing three cordless remotes and handing it to them, "so you want to play Zombocalypse the game."

"Dude! You have it!"Mordecai said.

"Yeah,Eileen and me try to play it every day!" Rigby said.

"Really, I didn't think Eileen would be the type to kill some zombies,"Josh said.

"Trust me, I didn't either, that's why I didn't talk about getting it, but then Eileen came home over excited, and I asked her why, and she started bouncing around with the game insisting that we play it that night,"Rigby said.

"Is she any good at it?"Mordecai asked.

"Check out her high score,"Rigby said.

"Whoa! 13,567 zombies killed! That's amazing!"Mordecai said.

"Hey Rigby what's your score?"Josh asked.

Mordecai pressed some buttons and Rigby's score popped up, Josh and Mordecai burst out laughing,"10!You've only killed 10 zombies! Ha! Your wife kills more zombies then you!"Josh laughed.

"Hey Rigby, are you sure your not the wife?"Mordecai laughed.

"HAHA! You guys are so funny,"Rigby said sarcastically,"you just wait until we start, then you'll see who's best at this game!"

Rigby hit the start button, and the game began.

"Take that you stupid zombie!"Rigby said as he stuck a knife through one.

"Stupid zombies, get off my back,"Mordecai said shooting four in a row.

"Uggghhh, why do they keep coming back?"Josh said throwing a fireball and killing 12 around him.

"I HATE ZOMBIES!"Rigby yelled bombing around four.

"Buuuuuuuuzzzzzzz! Buuuuuuuuuuzzzzzz! Daddy look I'm a buble bee!"Emily screamed running in the room.

"huh? Oh, yeah, that's nice sweetie,"Rigby said.

"Daddy! I'm a buble bee!"Emily said buzzing and running around in a circle.

"Yeah, yeah, go show mommy Emi,"Rigby said.

"But mommy said to show you,"Emily said.

"Hey how'd you get out of your crib anyways?"Rigby asked.

"I climbed,"Emily said pronouncing the b.

"That's good,"Rigby said going back to his game.

"Hey Emi, how about you go show Roddi your bee costume,"Rigby said.

"Roddi is asleep,"Emily said.

"Well, shouldn't you be asleep Emi?"Rigby asked.

"No,"Emily said before running out of the room.

"DIE ZOMBIE!"Rigby yelled slicing five zombies.

"Wait?Was that just Emily?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, and,"Rigby said.

"And, didn't you put her in bed a couple hours ago?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah,"Rigby said.

"So how'd she get out?"Mordecai kept on.

"I don't know, she said she climbed,"Rigby said pronouncing the word just like Emily.

"Oh, okay,"Mordecia said giving up and going back to the game.

Several minutes later there was a call from the living room,"MORDECAI! TIME TO GO!"Autumn yelled.

"JOSH!YOU TOO!"Margaret called.

"OKAY! BE RIGHT THERE!"Mordecai called.

"SAME HERE!"Josh yelled.

"Okay guys final scores, One, two, three!"Rigby yelled, and they all pressed quit.

"WHOOO!"Mordecai yelled standing up,"In your faces! 12,345 zombies! WHAT!"

"Not bad Mordecai, but bam! I killed 12,387!"Josh said.

"How many did you kill Rigby?"Mordecai asked.

"Psshhhhh, It doesn't really matter,"Rigby said.

"Okay, you hold him down, I'll take the remote,"Josh whispered to Mordecai,"One, Two, Three!"

In a flash Mordecai had Rigby pinned down and Josh stole the remote, Josh started laughing,"Dude! How?"

Mordecai looked and started laughing as well,"-10!How do you score negative numbers?"

"I got killed once or twice,"Rigby said.

The two boys laughed as they all left the rooma and went to the living room to meet up with their wives.

"Eileen, if there is ever a zombie apocolypse, you be the one who kills them,"Mordecai said laughing.

"Okay?"Eileen said confused.

"Bye you guys,"Rigby said shutting the door behind them.

The couple walked to their bedroom, but before they got there Eileen said,"Rigby let's go check on the kids."

They walked to the kid's room and quietly opened the door, Rodger was fast asleep in his crib, and Emily was asleep too.

"Look at how cute they are,"Eileen said hugging him.

"Yeah, I guess they are,"Rigby said hugging her back.

They went back to the bedroom and got in bed,"Goodnight Rigbear."

"Goodnight,"Rigby said giving her a kiss before they turned off the light.

"Daddy, daddy,"Rigby heard a small voice say as he woke up,"Huh? Emily? What are you doing in here?"

"I wanna sleep with you daddy,"Emily said.

"Well, I guess so, but just for tonight, and don't wake up your mommy, understand?"Rigby said.

"Okay daddy,"Emily said.

Rigby picked her up and put her in the middle of him and Eileen.

"Goodnight daddy,"Emily said.

"Goodnight honey,"Rigby said.

"I love you,"Emily said.

"I love you too,"Rigby said.

That morning Eileen, was the first one up, she turned over expecting to see Rigby, but seeing Emily instead, she rubbed her eyes,"Emily?What are you doing in here? "

"I wanted to sleep with you and daddy,"Emily said.

"But how did you get out of your crib?"Eileen asked.

"I climbed,"Emily said.

"You climbed out of your crib?"Eileen asked.

"Yeah-yuh,"Emily said.

"Come show me,"Eileen said picking Emily up, she sat her on the floor and watched as she walked back to the bedroom.

Eileen put Emily back in the crib and watched as she stepped from the crib onto the changing table and from the changning table onto her table that she has her tea parties on, and from there to the floor.

"See, I climbed,"Emily said.

"Wow,"Eileen said amazed with what just happened.

"Mommy, I'm hungry, I want bacon,"Emily said.

"Hmm,come on Emi, let's go to the kitchen, I'll make bacon and eggs for breakfast,"Eileen said.

"Okay,"Emily said walking with her mom to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, that I think you'll be happy about! Thanks to Bald Spot for giving me the inspiration~ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 70<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Rigby! Look Rigby! Rodger got invited to his first birthday party! By this kid named Joesph from his Math Starters club.<p>

"That's nice,"Rigby said smiling at Eileen as he sipped his morning coffee.

"And.. .uhhh. . It's at the skating rink, so we're leaving at 3 get ready,"Eileen summed up quickly as she started to walk away quickly.

"Whoa! Eilleeeennn. . . you know how I feel about skating,"Rigby said his eyes widening.

"Yeah, but Rigbbbyyyy it's Rodger's first birthday party,"Eileen said coming back to the table.

"Fine, b. .but I don't HAVE to skate riggghhhtt?"Rigby said.

"Yeah, yeah,"Eileen said waving it off.

"Okay,"Rigby said.

"So, will you go get Emily ready?"Eileen asked.

"Sure,"Rigby said walking into the nursary he picked up Emily and grabbed a pair of socks.

"Daddy, I don't wanna wear socks!"Emily said kicking.

"Come on Emi, don't start this with me,"Rigby said.

"No! I don't wanna wear socks!"Emily said.

Rigby glanced up at her,"Emi. . come on. . don't do this to daddy okay?"

Emily looked at him her big baby eyes staring into his,"Okay daddy,"she responded as she stuck her foot out for him to slip her socks on.

"That's my girl,"Rigby said smiling as he put her socks on as he picked her up and stuck her in the car.

"Rigby, did you get Emi in the car?"Eileen called from the kitchen.

"Yes honey,"Rigby said grabbing his keys he got in the car and waited for Eileen to come out, she got in the car and Rigby cranked up the car and drove off.

"Come on Rigby, just please go in the rink with Emily,"Eileen said begging Rigby as she took Robbie's hand.

"But Eiiilleeennn, you said I didn't have to skate,"Rigby whined.

"But pleeaaasseee,"Eileen said.

"Fine, I'll try,"Rigby said smiling as he took Emily's hand, they both stumbled along to the rink, and Rigby quickly grabbed onto the railing.

Eileen came a little later and saw Rigby grasping onto the rail.

"Come on Rigby, get off the rail,"Eileen said.

"Noooooo,"Rigby said staying where he was.

Eileen let go of Rodger's hand and watched as he skated off,"Well. .. looks like someone's not his daddy's child."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy,"Rodger said skating off towards a group of little kids.

"Okay, well, if you won't get off the wall, then Emily, come skate to mommy,"Eileen called holding out her hands.

Emily stared at Eileen and let go of Rigby's hand, but then she quickly fell down and went straight back to the wall and held on.

"Come on Emily, don't be scared,"Eileen said.

"nooooooo,"Emily whined.

"Oh, come on you guys,"Eileen said pulling on Rigby's hand, he wasn't exactly strong enough to hold on and Eileen quickly pulled him off, his hand flew wildly as he shrieked,"AAAHHH!"

Eileen rearranged his hands so they were in dancing structure, his hands on her shoulder and back.

"Don't worry, just follow me,"Eileen said skating with Rigby.

"Mommy, dadddy, I wanna skate,"Emily called to them.

Eileen skated over and took her hand leading her to where Rigby was stumbuling around, and Eileen quickly grabbed his hand when he was about to fall. The family of three all skated in a circle. Then Rodger came over and tugged on Eileen's shirt,"Mommy, I wanna skate with you guys."

"OKay,"Eileen said letting Rodger in the circle they all just skated around.

"Rigby, why don't you take Emily to the arcade, that way me and Rodger can go do the hokey pokey with all the others,"Eileen said.

"Okay,"Rigby said stumbling with Emily holding his hand all the way to the arcade,"Now, Emi, what do you want to play?"

"I wanna play the froggy game,"Emily said smiling as she led her dad to a frogger game.

"Cool, okay,"Rigby said picking Emily up, they both started mashing buttons.

"Good job Emi!"Rigby said as they crossed the road and the river safetly.

"Yay! I like this game!"Emily said clapping her hands.

Emily and Rigby spent the whole day in the arcade, and leter Eileen came with Rodger and tapped on Rigby's shoulder,"Honey, time to go."

"Noooo,"Emily and Rigby said together.

Eileen rolled her eyes,"I thought you didn't want to come in the first place."

"Yeah, but . . .arccaaaddeee,"Rigby whined.

"Well. . we can stay, but just for one more game you guys, come on Rodger let's go play a game of air hockey.

"Okay,"Rodger said smiling as he followed Eileen over to a table, they played a good game of air hockey, Rodger winning in the end.

"YAY!"Rodger said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Good for you Rodger!"Eileen said smiling at her son.

"okay, come on Rigby and Emily, we need to go,"Eileen said.

"But why do we need to?"Rigby asked.

"We need to go, that way we can see Margaret and Josh before they leave on their honeymoon,"Eileen said.

"oh, yeah, I forgot, okay, I guess we can go,"Rigby said taking Emily off of the game system.

"Good, come on Rodger let's go,"Eileen called to him.

"Okay mommy,"Rodger said.

_**C**_**hapter 71**

"Margaret, are you all packed?"Josh asked.

"Yep, are you packed?"Margaret asked.

"Uhuh, so you redy to go?"Josh asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Eileen, she's supposed to come over to tell me goodbye before I leave,"Margaret said smiling at him.

"Okay, well, how about I go get us something to eat?"Josh asked her kissing her on the cheek.

"That sounds nice,"Margaret said smiling as she kissed him back.

"You want a chimichanga like usual?"Josh asked as he grabbed his car keys.

"You know it,"Margaret said.

"Okay, bye,"Josh said shutting the door behind him as he left.

A few seconds later Margaret heard a knock on the door, she got up, walked over and opened the door,"Hey guys,"she greeted.

"Hey,"They all greeted back at once.

"Hi Emily, Hi Rodger,"Margaret said bending to their level.

"Hi Aunt Margaret,"Rodger greeted while Emily just stared at her.

"Do you guys want some cookies?"Margaret asked.

"Yeah we do!"Emily, Rodger, and Rigby all said.

Eileen shook her head,"No, not until you eat your dinner."

"Awwww. . .mommy,"Rodger and Emily whined.

Rigby looked at Eileen,"But. . . "

"No buts Rigby,"Eileen said putting a finger on his mouth.

"Okay,"Rigby said glumly.

Margaret giggled,"Okay, well Josh went out to get us something to eat, but if you want I could call him and ask him to get you guys something."

"Can we pllleeaaaassseee..."Rigby begged Eileen.

Eileen sighed,"Okay."

"Yay!"Rigby clapped his hands.

"Okay, then what do you guys want, he went to go get Mexican,"Margaret said.

"Just get us all cheese and chicken casidillas,"Eileen said smiling at Margaret.

"Okay,"She said dialing her husbands number, she told him what to get and hung up.

"Okay, well, he said he should be back in about 20 minutes, so what do you guys want to do untill then?"Margaret asked.

"Oh, well did you already pack?"Eileen asked.

"Yeah,"Margaret said.

"Okay, well. . OH! Um, Rigby go get Margaret's present out of the car,"Eileen siad smiling.

"Okay,"Rigby said as he ran out the door and grabbed a red gift, he came back and gave it to Margaret.

"Oh, Eileen it's beautiful,"Margaret said pulling out a silver picture frame with the words Honeymoon written on them.

"I knew you would like it,"Eileen said smiling.

"Well you were right, we'll put a picture in it right away,"Margaret said smiling as she put it in her suitcase.

"Great,"Eileen said.

They all heard a knock on the door and Margaret went to answer it.

"Hey Margaret,"Mordecai said waving as Autumn and him walked through the door.

"Hey Mordecai, Autumn, how are you guys doing?"Margaret said shutting the door behind him.

"Good,"Autumn replied.

"How's the egg,"Eileen said from behind Margaret.

"Oh, it's doing great! We felt it kick a few days ago, so we're thinking it's going to hatch soon,"Autumn said happily smiling at Mordecai.

"OH! That's great!"Eileen said smiling, then she screamed.

"What? What is it?"Rigby said rushing over to her.

"You know who's birthday is coming up?"Eileen asked.

"I have no idea, Eileen I'm not good with dates,"Rigby said.

"Our kids Rigby!"Eileen said.

"Oh great another birthday party, just please say this one's not at the skating rink,"Rigby sighed.

"No, I think we should have it at The Park,"Eileen said smiling at him.

"That would be cool,"Mordecai said.

"Okay, then The Park it is,"Eileen said cheerfully.

"The hard part is going to be having a birthday for 2 kids that they both like, they don't like the same things Rigby,"Eileen said.

"What do you mean, I'm sure they like something the same,"Rigby said smiling.

"Uh, no they don't, Rodger likes Math and Stuff like that, Emily doesn't like anything Schoolwise and she likes Video games and that kinda thing,"Eileen replied.

"Well, Rodger likes some video games, I'm sure,"Rigby said.

"Have you ever seen Rodger play a video game?"Eileen asked.

"Well, no, but I mean, I'm sure he'd like it if he just tried it,"Rigby said.

"Okay, well, you can get him to try to play something then,"Eileen said.

"Fine,"Rigby said.

"Don't worry dude, I'm sure he likes some video games, he might not be good at it, but I'm sure he likes it,"Mordecai said.

Just then Josh walked through the door carrying two plastic bags of food, Margaret ran to help him.

"Oh, hey Autumn, Mordecai, when did you guys get here?"Josh asked.

"Just a while ago,"Mordecai replied.

"Oh, how dumb of me, I forgot to ask if you wanted something to eat,"Margaret said facepalming.

"That's okay Margaret, we already ate,"Autumn said.

"Are you sure?"Margaret asked,"Cause I can get Josh to go back and get you something."

Josh looked at her with a shocked expression, but Autumn replied with,"Yes, I'm sure, we are both full."

"Okay then,"Margaret said handing the boxes to Rigby and Eileen.

"Rodger! Emily! Come eat you two!"Eileen called, and they all heard two little feet running down the hall as the two kids came.

"Here's your food Emily,"Rigby said handing her the box.

"Thank you daddy,"Emily said grabbing the box.

"Here you go Rodger,"Eileen said.

"Thank you Mommy,"Rodger said smiling.

"Kids, what do we tell aunt Margaret?"Eileen said.

Emily and Rodger turned to face Margaret,"Thank you Aunt Margaret,"the kids said in unision.

Margaret smiled at them,"Your welcome, just remember after you eat you get cookies!"

"Okay,"Emily and Rodger said zooming back to sit with Eileen and Rigby and eat.

Eileen rolled her eyes,"Yeah, after all of you eat you can have cookies. . after Rigby." She turned to face the raccoon who was slowly trying to sneek a cookie, he yanked his hand away.

"Do you need something for your hand to do so you don't get a cookie?"Eileen asked him.

"Yes,"Rigby said pouting, Eileen held his hand and told him to eat.

After the meal was over Emily, Rodger, and Rigby all looked at Eileen expectantly.

Eileen sighed,"Yes, you guys can have a cookie now."

"Yes!"All three of them fist-pumped as they grabbed a cookie.

Rigby looked over at Eileen,"Do yu want a cookie Eileen?"

"No, I don't need it,"Eileen said frowning.

Rigby crinkled his brow,"Eileen, I love you the way you are, open your mouth."

Eileen watched as Rigby snapped a cookie in half and put it in her mouth gently, she bit down and ate it,"I love you too,"She took the other half and put it in his mouth.

Both girls started with,"Awwwws," and both guys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Everyone left soon after they ate, with their goodbyes to Margaret.

"So, you ready to go?"Josh asked.

"You bet,"Margaret said smiling as she took his hand and they embarked on the road to the Italy.

_**Welp, I guess Margaret and Josh are off on their honeymoon! Can't believe Emily and Rodger's birthday is coming up! OH, and I've got quite the surprise for Mordecai and Autumn's egg! You'll just have to wait and see though. . .keep commenting I really appreciate it! Love you guys!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Regular Show! **_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC out! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello guys, I got a new chapter for you, annnddd I know some of you wanted some newfound DRAMA sooooo. . .here ya go! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 72<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rigby, I was researching new restaraunts, and I found this one an hours drive from here,"Eileen said cheerfully.<p>

"Really? That's cool,"Rigby said punching buttons on his remote.

"And I think we should all go out to eat tomorrow, you know, you, me , Emily, Rodger, Mordecai and Autumn,"Eileen said.

"Okay, sounds good,"Rigby said.

"Are you even listning to me?"Eileen said crossing her arms and looking at her husband.

"Uh huh,"Rigby said still playing the game.

Eileen walked over and paused the game,"HEY! I was playin that,"Rigby whined.

Eileen sat on his lap and kissed him,"Now, we're all going out to eat tomorrow, okay?"

Rigby sat tramatized for a second then he came to his senses,"uuuuhhh. . .okay. .. yeah. . .sounds good."

Eileen smiled perkily and unpaused the game for him, but he didn't continue playing he just sat shocked for a few minutes.

"Rigby? You okay hon?"Eileen asked staring at the stunned raccoon.

"uhhuh,"Rigby mummbled.

"Great!"Eileen said.

-The Next Day-

"RIGBY! RIGBY! GRAB THE VIDEO CAMERA! RODGER IS TIEING HIS SHOELACES!"Eileen squealed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"Rigby said as he rushed in the bedroom with the camera he aimed the camera at his son and watched as he tied his shoes on his own then looked up at Eileen cheerfully.

"Mom! Dad! Look!"Rodger said smiling.

"Yay!"Eileen said clapping as she threw him up in the air.

"Mommy, Daddy, look I can do it!"Emily said as she tried to tie her shoes, but couldn't do it, she sat and pouted after they came untied again.

"Awww. . Don't worry about it Emi, we'll teach you how!"Eileen said smiling at her daughter and she tied her shoes for her.

"Okay Mommy!"Emily said clapping as she hugged her around the neck.

"Okay, everyone to the car, Mordecai and Autumn are waiting for us there,"Eileen said smiling.

"Yay! Uncle Mordo!"Emi and Rodger yelled running to the car.

"So what place is this again?"Rigby asked as they got in the car.

"It's an indian place,"Eileen said smiling at him.

"Oh, indian food, sounds. . .new. . "Rigby said a disgusted look on his face.

"Come on Rigbaby, you'll never know if you like something until you've tried it,"Eileen said holding his hand.

"Okay, okay,"Rigby said smiling at her.

-at the restaraunt-

"So you guys have never eaten here before?"Autumn said.

"Nope,"Eileen said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well it's great me and Mordecai have been here twice before, there food is wonderful,"Autumn said.

"So do you have any ideas about what we can eat since it's our first time?"Eileen asked.

"Hmm. . .Oh, yeah, the keema is good!"Autumn said smiling.

"Okay, we'll try it!"Eileen said as she ordered for the family.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "So Rigby. . got attacked by any zombies lately?"

"STOP TALKING!"Rigby said frowning at his friend.

Mordecai laughed,"Yeah, well me and Autumn got the game yesterday, and I reached the new highscore!"

"Yeah, well, so did I,"Rigby said staring him down.

"Oh yeah, how many did you kill,"Mordecai said.

"100,"Rigby said.

"Hah! Dude that's it!"Mordecai said.

"Yeah, so, how many did you get?"Rigby asked.

"20,876,"Mordecai said laughing.

"Whatever, I just need to practice some more,"Rigby said pouting.

"Here's your food,"the waitor said placing the plates out.

Rigby looked at it and poked through it,"What's the matter Rigby? Is it too spicy for you?"Mordecai laughed.

"No!"Rigby said.

"Go on honey, taste it, i'm sure you'll like it,"Eileen said smiling as she patted his back.

Rigby brought a spoonful to his mouth and ate it, but as soon as he did he regretted it, his throat closed up and he couldn't breath, he choked out.

Mordecai saw him and immediantly knew what was happening, "Oh, no! Autumn did that dish have eggs in it?"

"Yeah, why?"Autumn asked.

Mordecai grabbed a phone and quickly called 911,"Yes! I need an ambulance and hurry!"

"What's going on?"Eileen asked trying to help Rigby.

"Rigby's allergic to eggs!"Mordecai said grabbing the raccoon, all of them ran to the parking lot and watched as the ambulance people quickly hooked the raccoon up to life support, Eileen left Emily and Rodger with Autumn and her and Mordecai got in the ambulance with him, Eileen held his hand and Mordecai looked at him nervously, hoping that what happened last time wouldn't happen this time.

Rigby took deep breaths and turned to Eileen,"I love you."

"I love you too,"Eileen said tears fogging up her glasses,"M. .Mordecai what happened last time?"

"well, ummm. . he kinda. .went into a coma, b. but that doesn't necessarily mean it'll happen this time! It was just because he ate so many eggs last time, but he only at a spoonful this time, so maybe it won't happen,"Mordecai said, he was trying to reassure himself more then anyone.

"Mordecai. ."Rigby said weakly.

"Yeah, what is it buddy?"Mordecai asked.

Rigby started to breath really deeply,"He. . .was . . .working . . .on . . potion,"He said weakly.

"Who?What potion?"Mordecai said.

"Sk. . Ski. . sk.."Rigby tried to say, but he didn't make it and he breathed out and this time he didn't take another breath.

"WHO! WHO WAS IT RIGBY!"Mordecai said shaking him.

"BACK UP! PUNCH IT WE'RE LOSING HIM!"The guy said grabbing the shock pads, they tried to bring the raccoon back.

Eileen couldn't bear to watch, she looked away dropped to her knees and cried.

"It's okay Eileen, don't worry, he'll be alright, I think,"Mordecai said trying to comfort her.

"Y. . you think so?"Eileen asked looking up at him.

"Yea, but we have to have hope,"Mordecai said smiling at her.

"O. .Okay,"Eileen said smiling at him, she looked over where they had stopped shocking him and saw they had pulled into the hospital, they got Rigby out and wheeled him quickly into the hospital and into a room,"We're going to need you to stay out here,"The doctor said blocking the entrance to his room.

"Oh. .uhh. . okay,"Eileen said worridly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 73<strong>_

* * *

><p>-meanwhile-<p>

"Now landing in Italy,"the announcer said over the speakerphone.

"Well you ready to get off?"Josh asked holding Margaret's hand.

"You bet,"Margaret said happily as they stood up and grabbed their luggage they fallowed a crowd of people off the plane.

"You think everything is going okay at home?"Margaret asked Josh.

"Yeah, I think everything's going fine,"Josh said.

"You don't think Autumn and Mordecai's egg has hatched without us do you?"Margaret asked.

"No, honey, I told Autumn to call us whenever it startes to hatch,"Josh said.

"Yeah, but you can't use your phone on the plane, so how do you know they didn't try to call?"Margaret said.

"You want me to check it now?"Josh asked.

"Yes please,"Margaret said.

Josh flipped open his phone and showed Margaret the screen,"No new messages, see everything's fine."

"Well. .Okay,"Margaret said smiliing at him.

"Now relax, this is supposed to be a vacation for you,"Josh said kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll try,"Margaret said smiling at him.

They went to an italian restaraunt and Margaret shivered, Josh looked at her worridly,"You okay?"

"Yeah, Just got a chill,"Margaret said smiling at him.

"Okay, well we should try some real italian fettachini alfredo, I've heard it's to die for,"Josh said smiling as they walked in the entrance.

"Sounds good to me,"Margaret said rubbing her stomache.

They walked in and ordered, and they even got free wine and 50% off because they were on their honeymoon.

"I've always heard that Italy had the best wine, but I never believed it until now,"Margaret giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I love italian food, that's why I work at an Italian restaraunt,"Josh said.

"Really?"Margaret said.

"Yep, I make Italian food,"Josh said shrugging.

"Oh really, well, , how would you grade this restaraunt then?"Margaret asked.

"Oh, I'd definatly give this place an A, I love it so much!"Josh said.

"Me too,"Margaret said smiling.

"So, you think maybe we should head back to the hotel? Maybe finish off this wine?"Josh said winking.

Margaret laughed,"I think that's an excellent idea."

Josh leaned in and Margaret greeted him with a deep kiss,"Let's go,"Josh said holding her hand and walking back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong> So. . . yeah, I know veryy dramatic, so wat's gunna happenn? I don't knowwww? <strong>

**_Thanks for reading guys, love you all_  
><strong>

**_RiGbYmAnIaC out!_**

**_Peace, Love, and Regular Show! _**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Okay, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. . I know I've kept you guys waiting .. a lot. . but it's okay, because I'm writing on it now! :3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 74<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mordecai looked at Rigby worriedly as he tried to calm down Eileen, who was crying in her hands, then Autumn walked in and rushed over to Mordecai,"Mordecai! What happened? Is Rigby okay?"<p>

Eileen looked up from crying and tried to wipe away the tears as she realized her kids were here, she pointed to where Rigby was passed out in the bed,"H. .he's in a c.. coma. . "

"OH! Eileen! I am soooooooooo sorry! I didn't know he was allergic to eggs or I would have never asked him to try that dish!"Autumn said hugging Eileen.

"It's okay. . I didn't either,"Eileen nodded as she felt tears slip down her face.

"Mommy. . "Emily suddenly said.

"Yes sweetie?"Eileen said cut off guard.

"Is daddy going to die?"Emily asked.

This made Eileen sit down and cry even more,"No. . hopefully not sweetie."

Mordecai sat and thought about Rigby's final words, somebody was working on a potion, but who was it? He face-palmed as he realized who it was, I mean, who else would even come close to smart enough to make a potion,"SKIPS!"

"What?"Eileen asked sniffling.

"SKIPS!That's who was working on the potion!I'll be right back! Autumn you stay here with Eileen and the kids!"Mordecai said running out the door, he hopped in his car and drove off towards The Park.

"BENSON!"Mordecai yelled rushing into The Park.

"What's the hurry Mordecai?"Benson asked.

"W. .where's S..Skips?"Mordecai asked out of breath.

"Skips? Oh he's out on a holiday, he's not going to be back for a week. . "Benson said,"Why? WHAT DID YOU AND RIGBY DO NOW!?"

Mordecai dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands,"whyyy? Benson! Why did you give him this week out of all the weeks off?"He cried rocking himself back and fourth.

Benson looked confused,"Mordecai, what's wrong?"

"Rigby. . is. . in . . a coma,"Mordecai gasped through tears.

"AGAIN!"Benson yelled.

"Mmmhmm. . he ate eggs in an Indian food plate, and. .he said Skips was working on a potion before he fell into his coma!"Mordecai said as he wiped away his tears sniffling, and let Benson help him up.

"Well. . come on. . let's go see if we can find it,"Benson said as Mordecai and him took off towards Skips' house. Once they made it, they ran inside and found that there was more then one potion, in fact there was a whole rack of potions of every color.

"Which one is it?"Mordecai asked.

"Don't ask me,"Benson said as they searched the bottle.

"He should really label these,"Mordecai complained as he looked through the potions.

"Yeah, he should,"Benson agreed as they sat and sorted through them.

"What are we going to do?"Mordecai asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should just wait until he comes back,"Benson suggested.

Mordecai put his head down,"But. .what if it's too late. . w.. what if he dies before then?"

"Don't worry Mordecai, he won't die,"Benson said.

"Well. .okay, but Eileen's not going to take this easily,"Mordecai said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73<strong>

* * *

><p>-meanwhile-<p>

Margaret and Josh were sitting on the balcony, looking over the beautiful city of Paris, when Margaret's phone answered.

"Hello,"Margaret answered.

"H . .hey M. .Margaret,"Margaret heard her friend answer on the other end.

"Eileen? What's the matter why are you crying?"Margaret asked worriedly.

"Rigby's. . in a coma!"Eileen said through the phone.

"OH no! Eileen, I'm coming back home right now,"Margaret said as she raced to the bedroom and packed her things, leaving Josh confused.

"Margaret, honey, what are you doing? We don't go back until tomorrow,"Josh said.

"Josh! Rigby's in a coma, Eileen is devastated, I have got to get home right now!"Margaret said.

"Okay,"Josh said as he started packing his things as well.

"Really? You don't mind?"Margaret asked.

"Margaret, you married me, and I know their not your family, but I have a feeling their the closest you have to one, and whenever we got married, it was like making a vow, to stick by you and your family no matter what,"Josh explained.

Margaret sighed and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth, pulling away, she said,"Thank you sooo much!"

"No problem,"Josh returned, as he continued to pack up his things, they both raced to the airport, caught the earliest plane, and flew back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm really sorry for leaving you guys for so long. . but here's a chapter to make up for it okay? <strong>

**_Thanks for reading guys, love you all_  
><strong>

**_RiGbYmAnIaC out!_**

**_Peace, Love, and Regular Show! _**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Okay, I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. . I know I've kept you guys waiting .. a lot. . but it's okay, because I'm writing on it now! :3 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 76<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been a long and very tiring wait, Eileen had suffered long and hard. Emily and Rodger had been asking questions, some of them Eileen had a hard time answering. As for Mordecai, he was stressed out as well, last time he went into a coma, he was only out for two days, but this was a whole week, he didn't know what to think. Also, Rigby wasn't there to complain about work, which made Mordecai feel slightly sad, sure he played around and called Rigby names when he complained, but he didn't really know how to work without Rigby's constant whining. Thomas was filling in for Rigby, and he tried to make Mordecai feel better by whining at certain times, but Mordecai found it wasn't really the same. Autumn, she was probably worst then everybody, she felt it was entirely her fault, her fault he went into a coma, and her fault that everyone became depressed. She found herself thinking of Rigby more then her own egg, which was set to hatch on Sunday.<p>

"Eileen, don't worry, Benson said Skips will be getting home tomorrow sometime,"Autumn said giving Eileen a sympathetic look, the poor girl hadn't slept in days, she had dark bags under her eyes.

"I know. .."Eileen mummbled, she gave out a weary grin.

"Maybe you should get some sleep,"Margaret said.

"I can't possibly sleep. . .not knowing that Rigby might not ever be around again,"Eileen said, a couple tears drifting down her face and landing on Rigby's hand, which she was holding.

"Eileen...don't say that!He'll get better! Mordecai said Skips has a potion!"Autumn said.

"But what if the potion doesn't work? What if he winds up dying before Skips gets here?"Eileen inquired heavyhearted.

"Eileen, have some hope, we're all worried about him, but we know that Skips's potion will work,"Margaret said giving Eileen a hug.

"Sure. ."Eileen said through tears.

The door creaked open and three figures entered,"Mommy, is Daddy better yet?"Both kids asked.

"Not yet,"Eileen said sadly as she picked them both up.

Autumn came to Mordecai and consoled him, as she noticed a slight tear sliding down his beak, he swiftly wiped it away hoping nobody noticed.

"Don't worry Mordecai, he'll get better.."Autumn mummbled.

Mordecai wrapped his wings around her and held her close,"yeah..I know..."he choked out.

Autumn gave a sigh and was surprised as the door quickly slammed open and two more figures came in one of which everyone was completely ecstatic to see.

"SKIPS!? B..BUT I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GET HERE UNTIL TOMORROW!?"Mordecai said almost jumping with excitement.

"Benson explained the situation over the phone and I rushed over,"Skips said pointing to the gumball machine who gave a slight nod.

"So can you help him?"Eileen asked cheerfully.

"Of course, you see I know Rigby, and I knew he would do this again, so I went ahead and made a potion that should take care of it,"he held up a green potion, gave it a little shake, and tossed it to Eileen. "Open his mouth and make him drink it...that's the only way it'll take effect."

Eileen popped the bottle open and gently lifted Rigby's head from the pillow he was lying on, she opened the raccoon's mouth and quickly drizzled the liquid inside his mouth, then set his head back on the pillow. There was a bright, green light, and Rigby's eyes got thrown open, he sprung up with a choking, gasp.

"RIGBY!"Both Eileen and Mordecai said going in for hugs.

"Heyyyyyy. . .wh. .what happened? Why am I in a hospital? Why are you guys hugging me?"He questioned, then he shifted his attention to Eileen, he shook Mordecai off him and took her head in his hands,"Eileen..honey.. you look terrible! What happened?!"

Mordecai quickly explained what had happened, and Rigby sat, shocked,"Wow. ..hmm. .I've been out for a week?"

"Yeah, and we were all worried about you. ."Eileen said.

"Thanks for reminding me,"Mordecai said as he swiftly punched Rigby in the shoulder.

"Owwww! Whyyyy?"Rigby whined.

"That's for making us worry!"Mordecai scolding, and everyone shared a long needed laugh.

Skips suddenly shifted gears from laughter to complete seriousness,"Ummmm...Autumn..."

"Yeah?"Autumn asked hugging Mordecai who had a renewed joy in his eyes.

"What is today?"Skips asked.

"Sunday, why?"Autumn asked, then tooking in what she said, she took off running out the door, pulling Mordecai behind her.

"What's up with Sunday?"Rigby asked, holding Eileen close to him, and laughing as Emily and Rodger went on about how he was dead.

"Oh my gosh. . .Sunday. . THEIR EGG!"Eileen screamed excitedly.

"I think I have had enough eggs for one week. . ."Rigby said nervously.

"No! Rigby! Their kid!"Eileen screeched.

"Oh. .ooohhhh yeahhhh. .THAT egg..hah, well, why are we all standing around we should probably be going down there shouldn't we?"Rigby asked as he started to get off, the bed, then he remembered the IV in his arm,"OOOWWW! OWww! Needle! Needle! GET IT OUT! GEETTT ITTT OOOOUUUTTT!"Rigby screamed.

Eileen looked at the others and said,"You guys go ahead, we'll be along later."She then turned to Rigby, who was still screaming over the needle in his arm (he has a fear of needles in this fic :))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mordecaiiii! Drive faster!"Autumn begged the bluejay as they drove on the road to their house.<p>

"I can't... the speed limit is 60!"Mordecai said.

"Well. . .ummm. . I DON'T KNOW! B..But Mordecai! What happens if our egg hatches and we're not there!"Autumn said, freaking out.

"Calm down babe, we'll get there before the egg hatches . ."Mordecai said.

"I don't see how you can be this calm! Mordecaiii! OUR EGG IS HATCHING!"Autumn screamed.

"Sweetie...Skips said that it would be okay, it's going to have to stay in the incubator for a few hours anyways,"Mordecai said as he turned a corner.

"Sooo! I wanna see it hatch!"Autumn droned on.

"Okay, okay, I'll take the backroads, less traffic,"Mordecai mummbled as he turned onto a dirt road, they sped down three roads until they finally eased into their driveway. Autumn didn't even wait for Mordecai to park the car, she hopped out and took off running into the house.

Mordecai parked the car with a laugh,"So enthusiastic.."He quickly switched off the car and walked inside the house, and into their room to see a disappointed Autumn looking at an egg in a glass tank.

"Heyy. .honey don't sweat it, I'm sure we're just early for the show,"Mordecai said, and as soon as he said that the egg twitched and Autumn gave a little shriek. They sat and watched, hands connected as the egg cracked and out popped a little, dark blue, bird.

"Awwww...it's adorable!"Autumn squeaked hugging Mordecai tightly.

"Yeah, hah, it is. ."Mordecai said.

Skips skipped through the door along with Benson,Pops,Margaret, and Josh. They all examined the little chick, and Skips answered,"It's a boy.."

"A boy.."Mordecai breathed.

"A boy!"Autumn said happily clapping her hands and hugging Mordecai more.

"I have a son.."Mordecai said happily.

"We.."Autumn corrected.

"We have a son.."Mordecai re-said.

Everybody minus Mordecai, Autumn, and the baby, of course, left all giving Mordecai cheerful claps on the back and Autumn hugs, and a few minutes later Eileen and Rigby walked through the door, Rigby sniffling and sucking on a lollipop, then a few seconds afterwards Emily and Rodger rushed in.

"Where's the baby?"Emily asked excitedly.

"He's in that tank,"Mordecai said pointing. The two kids rushed over, intrigued by the little baby bird.

Rigby popped the lollipop out of his mouth,"So it's a boy then."

"Yeah, we have a son,"Autumn said happily.

"What are you going to name him?"Eileen asked.

"Jeremy,"Autumn said, "it was Mordecai's idea."

"Awww... that's cuuuttee!"Eileen said with a smirk.

"Mmmhmm. ."Rigby nodded.

Skips then came back through the door,"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, he's a bird..which means that in about two weeks, he's actually going to be around 4. ."

"What?!"Autumn asked.

"Yeah, how does that work?"Mordecai asked.

"Well...how to explain this, ummm.. do you guys remember when you were two?"Skips asked.

Autumn and Mordecai sat pondering over it, then they both shook their heads no.

"Psshhh. .feel lucky, you guys only have to change diapers for freakkin' two weeks..."Rigby said, immediantly getting a harsh stare from Eileen.

"Yeah...but I was looking forward to the baby days.."Autumn said with a disappointed frown.

"Sorry, it's just the life span of a bird, think about it this way, if it was a NORMAL bird then it would be out of the house around 4 weeks..."Skips said.

"OH, well, I'll gladly take skipping a few baby years then THAT!"Autumn said, now satisfied.

"C..can I hold him?"Mordecai asked nervously.

"Sure, but he's going to need to sleep in the incubator every night for a week,"Skips said leaving the house once again.

Mordecai gently reached in and got the baby bird out, he held it close to him and then Autumn held out her hands for him, and he reluctantly handed the baby boy over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Yeah...soooooo...I looked up some bird facts on google, and it said that birds leave their nest within like 4 to 5 weeks and I was all like, weeeeelllllll. .. . ... I don't want that to happen. ..so I met it somewhere in the middle! HAHA! TAKE THAT SCIENCE! <strong>

**_Thanks for reading guys, love you all_  
><strong>

**_RiGbYmAnIaC out!_**

**_Peace, Love, and Regular Show! _**


	28. Chapter 28

_**So here's another chapter, all of a sudden I feel like writing a whole lot! Haha :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 78<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mordecai watched Autumn as she slowly rocked the baby bird in her arms slipping the bottle in his mouth.<p>

"Wow, is it just me or has that little chick grown like six inches,"Mordecai said with shock.

"I know,"Autumn said sadly,"he only has one more day and then he'll be four according to Skips."

Mordecai sighed and hugged Autumn,"It's okay honey, at least he'll start growing regularly after that, in fact, it's kinda better this way."

"What do you mean?"Autumn asked.

"Well..Rigby's kids are 4 right? So that means that he'll be the exact same age as him give or take a couple years,"Mordecai said with a smile.

"Yeah, that'll be great, oh and I over heard Eileen talking about homeschooling her kids, maybe she'll consider taking Jeremy too,"Autumn said with a flashing smile.

"There we go! You see, so I guess it all works out...plus...I'm kinda tired of changing diapers,"Mordecai said.

"I can tell,"Autumn said giggling.

"How?"Mordecai asked.

"Mordecai...honey...the diaper goes on the baby's bottom not on your hand,"Autumn said pointing at Mordecai's hand, which he had been diapering unaware.

Mordecai blushed and quickly tore the diaper off his hand,"Yeah...well...see...i'm exhausted from it."

Autumn laughed,"Your right, maybe it won't be that bad,"She stood and pecked Mordecai on the cheek, then walked into the bedroom and slowly set him in the incubator, just to find that he had grown to big for it, she carried him and set him down in the bed that her and Mordecai shared, putting up pillows as blocks so he wouldn't roll off. She walked back into the living room and sighed,"I'm going to Eileen's, I'll be back later."

"Okay honey, have fun,"Mordecai said far too interested in his video game that he was playing.

Autumn walked across the street and knocked on the door, Eileen soon answered,"Oh, hey Autumn, how are you doing?"

"Good, actually I'm doing a lot better,"Autumn said.

"That's good, so you got over the whole your baby is turning 4 tomorrow thing?"Eileen asked.

"Yeah, Mordecai mentioned some good things about it,"Autumn said.

"Like what?"Eileen asked.

"Well you see since he's turning four tomorrow he'll be as old as your kids, and also I came over to see if you wouldn't mind well, homeschooling Jeremy as well?"Autumn asked.

"Oh no problem! That's going to be so fun!"Eileen said with a smirk.

"Great! Well, thanks for taking in Jeremy well...whenever he turns 5 and starts kindergarten that is,"Autumn said,"but I have to get back to Mordecai and Jeremy."

"Okay, bye,"Eileen said perkily.

"Bye,"Autumn said as she left the front steps of their neighbor's house and walked back into her own house.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79<strong>

* * *

><p>After talking to Autumn, Eileen heard a scream from the hallway,"Eillleeeennnn! HHheeelllllpppp!" She raced into the bedroom, to find Rigby with stickers stuck all over him.<p>

She laughed,"What did you guys do to Daddy?"

"We wanted to make him pwitty Mommy,"Emily said as she threw glitter all over him.

"Well...why don't you two go make these pieces of paper look pretty?"Eileen said producing two pieces of paper from behind her back.

"Okay Mother,"Rodger said racing over and grabbing a paper, he paused then turned,"Come on Emily."

Emily looked from Rigby to Eileen, then took the paper and said,"Okay, wet's go." Then they both left the room.

"My hero,"Rigby said as he started plucking the stickers off of him.

"Oh honey, what are we going to do with them?"Eileen said rolling her eyes.

"I have no idea,"Rigby said rolling his eyes,"So who were you talking to in there?"

"Autumn,"Eileen said helping him pluck the stickers off.

"Why was she here?"Rigby asked.

"She wanted to know if Jeremy could join in on our homeschooling deal,"Eileen said nonchalantly.

"Oh...wait...isn't he turning 4 tomorrow or something like that?"Rigby asked.

"Yep, that means he'll be as old as our children,"Eileen explained.

"But whose kids will be older?"Rigby asked.

"Ours,"Eileen said,"but just by 2 months.

"Yes!"Rigby said.

Eileen laughed,"Okay, honey, we got all the stickers off, but I think you may have to take a shower to get all that glitter off."

"Yeah, ugghh, stupid glitter,"Rigby said as he blew some off his hand. Then he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 80<em>**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry,"a four-year-old, dark blue bird by the name of Jeremy screamed.<p>

"Okay, sweetie, I'll make you a sandwich,"Autumn said with a smile.

"Thank you Mommy,"Jeremy said with a sweet smile.

"Your welcome honey,"Autumn said.

"Heyyyy... I'm home!"Mordecai sung as he walked through the door to the house.

"DADDY!"Jeremy screamed running through the door.

"Hey champ,"Mordecai said as Jeremy hopped into his arms.

"Daddy, can we go over to Uncle Rigby's house?"Jeremy asked.

"Sure, why not?"Mordecai said.

"Whoa there you two, first of all, eat your sandwich Jeremy and second, you both need coats on it's cold,"Autumn scolded.

"Okay Mommy,"Jeremy replied rushing to the kitchen. Mordecai wrapped his wings around Autumn,"Hey sweetie."

"Hey, how was work?"Autumn asked.

"Eehh..same old same old, Benson blew up because we forgot to wash the cart,"Mordecai said with a laugh.

"Forgot?"Autumn asked.

"Okay...we may have not done it because we didn't want to, but what's wrong with that?"Mordecai said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

She laughed and all at once Jeremy raced into the room,"Okay Mommy! I ate my sandwhich!"

"Good boy, now go put on your coat,"Autumn said sending him back to his room. Then she turned to Mordecai,"You too mister, put on that coat, I don't want you getting sick!"

Mordecai laughed as he took his coat off the coat rack and quickly slipped it on,"Happy?"

"Yes,"Autumn said.

Jeremy came back with his coat on,"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, well, hold daddy's hand when crossing the street okay?"Autumn said.

"Okay Mommy,"Jeremy agreed as he took Mordecai's hand and they left the house. They crossed the street to Rigby's house and knocked on the door. Eileen answered with a bright smile,"Hey guys."

"Hey Eileen,"Mordecai said with a wave, nudging Jeremy.

"Hi Auntie Eiween,"Jeremy said,"Where's Emily and Wodger?"

"They are in their room playing, go on back honey,"Eileen said with a smile as she pointed.

"Thanks Aunt Eiween,"Jeremy said running into the house.

"Where's Rigby?"Mordecai asked as he walked into the house.

"He hasn't gotten home from work yet,"Eileen said worriedly.

As if on cue, Rigby then walked through the door with a shiver,"Oh, hey Mordecai, wassup?"

"Nothing Jeremy wanted to come play,"Mordecai said as Rigby quickly stripped off his jacket, then quickly gave Eileen a kiss on the cheek.

"OH! Mordecai! I wanna show you something outside!"Rigby said excitedly as he ran to the back door.

"Rigby, honey, you might wanna put on a jacket!"Eileen called.

"Nah, I'll be fine,"Rigby said as he swung the door open and him and Mordecai stepped outside. Rigby stood admiring a shack that was sitting out in their yard.

"What's that?"Mordecai asked pointing.

"It's the kids' playhouse...I made it myself,"Rigby said proudly.

"Mmhmm..well..if you made it yourself why does it have that sticker on it that says Wal-Mart Hmm?"Mordecai asked with a smirk.

Rigby ran over and quickly tore off the sticker,"What sticker?"

"Your not fooling anyone dude,"Mordecai said with a smug look on his face.

"STOP TALKING!"He shouted before falling face first into a puddle of water. Mordecai helped him to his feet, but he was still dripping wet, his teeth chattered, and he let out a sneeze.

"Dude...you feeling okay?"Mordecai asked.

"Y..Yeah...j..just...c...cold..."Rigby said shivering as he walked into the house, where Mordecai told Eileen what happened and she got him a clean towel to dry off with.

"Hey Mordecai, you wanna play some video games?"Rigby asked with a sniffle.

"Sure dude,"Mordecai shrugged as they walked into the living room, Rigby tossed him a remote and they began playing Dig Champs. Rigby lost and went to argue, but when he did he let out a big sneeze and groaned.

"Dude..you sure your okay?"Mordecai asked.

"Yeah! I'm fiiinneee,"Rigby whined, letting out another sneeze.

"I think you may have a cold,"Mordecai said.

Eileen peeked her head around the corner,"Rigby..honey ...are you feeling okay?"

"No..."Rigby suddenly whimpered dropping the remote and sneezing again groaning.

"Oh dear, Mordecai...you should take Jeremy home,"Eileen said grabbing a thermometer and sticking it in Rigby's mouth,"Rigby's . . .not that easy to handle when he's sick."

"Oh..Okay, well..I'll be back over sometime, okay?"Mordecai said.

"Okay, but I'm warning you it's probably not going to be a pretty picture,"Eileen said with a frown as she looked at the thermometer.

"Oh welll, Jeremy! Come on we have to go home Uncle Rigby is sick!"Mordecai called. Jeremy came from the hallway and pouted,"I don't wanna go home."

"Well..we have to sorry,"Mordecai said holding his hand out for his son to take.

"Okay,"Jeremy said sadly as he said,"Bye Aunt Eiween, Bye Uncle Wigby."

"Bye,"Eileen replied brightly, while Rigby just sneezed and groaned some more, and the two birds left the house and returned home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha, shame huh? Rigby just got out of the hospital and now he's sick, well, maybe he'll <strong>_**take his wife's advice next time, Oh who are we kidding? He's Rigby. . .haha. .**

**Love you guys and Thanks for reading! If you could please Review and Favorite!**

**_**_RiGbYmAnIaC out!_**_**

**_Peace, Love, and Regular Show!_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**So here we go guys. . . yeah. . . I have nothing to say...okay...hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 81<strong>  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rigby sniffled from the couch,"Uuuuggghhhh...Eileeennnnn Honeyyy...I want some soooouuuuuuuppppppp..."<p>

"Okay, it'll be ready in just a minute.."Eileen chirped from the kitchen.

"Well why can't it be done nooowww?"Rigby huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Because soup doesn't cook that fast,"Eileen commented.

"But I want it N-N...AH CHOO! Now..."Rigby said bluntly.

"Well, I am sorry, I can't break the rules of chemistry,"Eileen mumbled. Rigby had been in a very bad mood ever since he woke up this morning, which is why she sent the kids off to Audrey and Mordecai's to spend the stove beeped and she filled a bowl with soup, then returned to the living room placing the bowl in Rigby's lap.

"I don't want soup anymore...I'm not hungry.."Rigby dismissed putting the bowl on the floor, he frowned and tossed around,"Get me a softer pillooowwwww... I want to sleeeeeepppp."

Eileen rolled her eyes and walked back to the bedroom, she grabbed a pillow and brought it back, setting it behind the raccoon as he laid down.

"Nah, this one's too soft, go get the pillow from MY side of the bed,"Rigby said with a wave of his hand.

Eileen groaned and returned to the bedroom, then back to the living room, where she slipped that one behind the raccoon.

"Noooo...not this one the other o-"He got cut off as the phone rung and she sprung, picking it up,"Hello?"

"Hey Eileen, you ready?"Margaret's voice rang out over the phone.

"Ready? Ready for what?"Eileen asked.

"Did you forget? You told me that you would take Josh and me out for a make-up dinner, to say you were sorry for making us come home a day early,"Margaret said.

"OH! I completely forgot! I'm sorry Margaret I can-"She got cut off as the phone got snatched from her hand.

"She'll be ready by the time you two come and pick her up,"Mordecai said into the phone as Eileen tried to jump and grab it. He 'yeah'ed a couple times before laughing, saying bye, and hanging up.

"WHAT THE HECK MORDECAI! I CAN'T GO WITH THEM RIGBY'S SICK AND SOMEONE HAS TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!"Eileen screeched.

"Eileen, you shouldn't make yourself slave over Rigby, you haven't been out in a while, you need some social time, I'll look after Rigby.."Mordecai said.

"Are you sure? He's really difficult to handle,"Eileen said.

"Yeah, yeah, I've known him longer then anyone else, Eileen, I'll be fine. You might want to go get ready though, Margaret said she'd be here in,"He paused to glance at his wristwatch,"15 minutes."

Eileen let out a tiny squeak as she raced off down the hallway, then came back putting in her earrings,"Fine, you take care of Rigby, he's been driving me crazy all day, call me if you have any problems, medicine is on the top shelf, soup is in the pantry by the microwave, see ya bye!"She then ran out the door as a horn honked outside.

Mordecai cracked his knuckles,"This is going to be a piece of cake,"He said to himself.

"Eileeennnnnn, my soup got cold...I need you to heat it uuuuuppppp..."Rigby whined from the living room.

Mordecai stepped in the room and walked over to the coon, who looked at him puzzled,"What are you doing here?"

"Eileen went out, so I'm babysitting you,"Mordecai said with a chuckle.

"I don't need a b-ba-bAHCHOO!"Rigby sneezed then sniffled,"Babysitter.."

"Okay, then I'll just leave.."Mordecai said walking towards the door.

"NO WAIT!"Rigby said.

Mordecai turned to look at him,"Yes?"

"I don't want to stay here alone.."Rigby mumbled.

"That's right, anyways, I'll heat up your soup,"Mordecai said grinning as he picked up the bowl and took it to the kitchen, he stuffed the bowl in the microwave and pressed a couple buttons.

"Mordecaaaaiiiiii! I'm coooolllddd!"Rigby whined.

Mordecai walked in the living room and grabbed a blanket tossing it on him, then the microwave beeped and he walked back to the kitchen, he was about to grab the bowl, when he heard Rigby scream,"Now I'm hoooootttt..."he walked back to the living room and tossed the blanket off of him, once again walking into the kitchen.

"Well, now I'm cold again!"Rigby screamed.

Mordecai groaned and stormed into a room, he came back and wrapped Rigby up in a sheet,"THERE!"

"Geez...you don't have to be so snappy.."Rigby replied with a sneeze.

Mordecai then walked to the kitchen and brought the bowl of soup in setting it in Rigby's lap, Rigby looked at it,"What kind of soup is this?"

"I think it's tomato,"Mordecai answered.

"YUCK! I hate tomato soup! Go fix me some chicken noodle!"Rigby ordered.

Mordecai just rolled his eyes taking the bowl to the kitchen, he poured out the red soup and made some chicken noodle soup, re-filling the bowl, then taking it to the pouting raccoon. Rigby looked at it, then sighed,"Eileen usually puts crackers in my soup.."

"Fine, fine,"Mordecai whined going back to the kitchen, he grabbed a pack of crackers and grabbed four, putting them in the soup.

"No...she usually CRUSHES them then puts them in the soup!"Rigby argued.

Mordecai grabbed the bowl and, frustrated, grabbed the spoon, mashing the crackers up, then put it back in Rigby's lap.

"Ya know what? I'm not hungry right now,"Rigby said with a shrug.

"YOU WILL EAT THIS SOUP IF I HAVE TO FEED IT TO YOU!"Mordecai screamed.

Rigby glared at him,"You wouldn't dare..."

Mordecai grabbed the bowl and spooned some out, quickly pushing it in the coon's mouth and back out again. Rigby growled, then swallowed it,"Fine! Hand me the stupid bowl.."Mordecai put it in his lap and watched as he downed the bowl of soup. He nodded and took the bowl back in the kitchen, he heard a beep from his phone, and took a look, it was a message from Eileen that read,'Time to check Rigby's temp and if he has a fever, give him the orange pills on the top shelf.' Mordecai took the thermometer to the living room and without warning him, pushed the object into Rigby's mouth. Rigby grumbled, but held it under his tongue, until the beep, he pulled it out and checked it,"You still have a fever dude.."He then returned to the kitchen and fished around the top shelf, until he found the appropriate pills, he took one and brought it to Rigby,"Here, take this dude."

"What if I don't wanna take it!"Rigby argued.

"Just take it,"Mordecai groaned.

"I need some water!"Rigby shouted.

"Fine!"Mordecai shouted back as he walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, he quickly handed it to the raccoon and Rigby took the pill,"Good, now, you should get some sleep dude.."

"Fine...but could you change the channel,"Rigby said.

"Why can't you do it?"Mordecai asked.

"Because the remote fell under the couch,"Rigby replied.

Mordecai groaned but walked to the TV flipping channels until finally Rigby screamed out,"THERE! THAT ONE!"Mordecai stopped on the channel and face-palmed,"THIS IS THE SAME CHANNEL YOU WERE ON!"

"Yeah, but this SHOW wasn't on when I was watching it before,"Rigby spat.

"Just, go to sleep dude,"Mordecai groaned.

"Fine,"Rigby growled as he closed his eyes and before they knew it, he was out like a light, snoring peacefully.

Mordecai, completely worn out, fell back on one of their lazy boy chairs and was out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82<strong>

* * *

><p>When Eileen walked through the door, she smiled as she saw Rigby passed out on the couch tissues covering most of him as well as a sheet, and Mordecai sprawled out on the chair. She chuckled slightly and tossed a blanket over the sleeping bluejay, she then called up Autumn.<p>

"Hey,"Eileen said.

"Eileen, just the person I need, have you seen my husband?"Autumn asked.

"Yep, he's having a sleep over with Rigby,"Eileen giggled.

Autumn laughed from the other end,"Okay, well, tell him when he wakes up to come home, Jeremy's been asking for his Daddy nonstop."

"Okay, I will,"Eileen chirped.

"Thanks, bye,"Autumn said.

"Bye,"Eileen replied as they hung up.

Eileen walked back into the living room and put a hand on Rigby's forehead, it felt normal, she smiled happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked back to the bedroom for some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so this was a short chapter, but I have been away on vacation for a while, just got back today, need sleep, and it's 3 in the morning...so...yeah..<strong>_

_**Love you guys..**_

_**RiGbYmAnIaC out!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Regular Show! **_


End file.
